Until We Can Manage
by LaLizi
Summary: Multichapter - Anna and Mr. Bates have been reunited at last, yet, a cottage has not been made available upon his return. Newlyweds that have been separated, once reunited, cannot be kept apart as a vigilant Mrs. Hughes finds out. Forced to live in separate quarters, will the Housekeeper put an end to their shenanigans or will she enable their reunions? Will transition to M.
1. No Cottage for the Lovers

**The inspiration for this story came from the lovely broken couch scene we were treated to post Bates' liberation. While the scene in itself is adorable and funny, the amount of laughter generated by the couple got me to thinking that there was more to that scene that meets the eye. This is the story that gets them from the just before the prison gates opened to when they take possession of their cottage. Anna and John want desperately to be together. Can they make it happen? Will they ever manage it before they get their cottage? I hope you like this. I have laughed a lot writing it… **

**My many thanks to the lovely Cherry88, who has read the story, in its entirety. In my attempt to be a better writer, I have written most of it before posting the first chapter. I have an unfinished story, "How the Story Unfolds", which I will finish, but, I have lost a little bit of my inspiration with that one. I am waiting for it to reappear so that I can get it done….. I hate that I have not finished it, especially after so many kind reviews, so, to make sure that does not happen again with any story I write, I decided I would not post anything until my story was at least 90% done. This is the case with this one. Cherry88 has given me suggestions and encouragement, especially for writing T and M scenes. Today it has been posted as a T, but will get M in the future…. (Insert nervous laugh).**

**The story starts slow in this chapter, but, I promise you that it will pick up.**

**I do not own Anna, Mr. Bates or Mrs. Hughes (or any other character referenced). I appreciate that Lord Julian Fellowes and Carnival have brought them to life so that I can borrow them temporarily and hopefully make you laugh just a little.**

* * *

The door to Mrs. Hughes' parlor was not fully closed. She had left a crack open so that she could still see what was going on in the house and that is when she noticed Anna pacing nervously outside of her door in the hallway. She obviously needed to talk to her. She walked back and forth within the area, but alas, she was in the middle of interviewing a young lady for the position of junior housemaid and must finish this first. Had it been urgent, Anna knew to knock and interrupt if necessary, but as she kept herself in the hall, it was probably important, but not immediate. She continued on and a few minutes later, was finished. The young lady opened the door to step and out and Anna turned immediately in attention. Anna and the young lady bowed to each other, and Anna barely let her through when she was already inside the office.

"Why Anna, what has you so flustered? Why are you in a hurry?" asked a surprised Mrs. Hughes.

"Pardon Me, I was just too excited to wait any longer."

Anna was not one to get excited these days, her spirit much diminished in the aftermath of her husband's incarceration, but, she seemed absolutely glowing and it was easy to speculate that this excitement had everything to do with him. Anna had recently heard from Mr. Murray that everything was working in their favor and that he would soon be released. Now she held what was clearly a telegram and her hands trembled.

"Tell me girl, what is it? You've had news?"

"Yes. I've had a telegram from Mr. Murray. Mr. Bates will be set free the day after tomorrow." There were tears of joy now streaming from Anna's face and even she could not resist getting misty eyed over this bit of news. From Mr. Murrays previous letter, they already knew he would be freed and had previously rejoiced at that report, however, knowing exactly when he would be freed made it more real and more tangible to think of him truly back within their ranks.

She clasped her hands with excitement. "Oh my, that is wonderful news,"and reached for Anna to hug her. Anna continued to cry and laugh and her voice was barely audible as it cracked, but, Mrs. Hughes did discern what Anna had said -

"My husband will come back to me and we will finally be able to live as husband and wife."

She continued to hold Anna tight and was glad Anna had not seen the mortified look that had flashed across her face. Anna had said "husband and wife" and it truly dawned on her that nobody had planned for what would happen upon Mr. Bates' release. They were indeed married, and now Anna was excited at the prospect of living her life as a married woman, but there was no accommodation available for them. Nothing had been discussed or set up. How disappointed the girl would be. They should have prepared for this, but, it was unimaginable that he would ever be set free. They all believed in his innocence wholeheartedly, and even with Lord Grantham as their staunch supporter, nobody really believed Anna would be successful in her quest and thus nobody had bothered to secure a cottage or discuss alternative living arrangements for the couple.

She finally pulled away from their embrace.

"Anna, my dear, we must go tell Mr. Carson. Surely we will ask Lord Grantham to allow you to pick him up with the car. He deserves to come back in comfort."

She would need to talk to Mr. Carson and figure out what they could do for the couple. They had already been separated too long in their married life to suffer any further.

"Thank You Mrs. Hughes."

They both walked towards the pantry, in search of the indomitable Butler.

* * *

They knocked gently on the door frame, noticing that Mr. Carson was too focused writing in his ledger and did not hear them approach. As he looked up, he waived for them to enter.

"Mr. Carson, Anna has good news to share," Mrs. Hughes explained as they walked forward and into the room.

"OH? Is this concerning Mr. Bates?" He surmised as much by looking at the huge grin across the Lady's maid's face. He smiled himself in anticipation.

"Indeed it is, Mr. Carson. I've had a telegram. He will be set free at dawn, the day after tomorrow." She conveyed the words with clear happiness, but, she was much more reserved than when she had told Mrs. Hughes. Mr. Carson was a supporter of Mr. Bates and hers, but, he was much more detached in his enthusiasm and she preferred to match his and not exceed with hers.

"That is splendid news Anna. His Lordship will be very pleased. We all are. I expect his Lordship would not mind if we sent to pick him up in a car. I've not been made aware of any plans he has for its use. Talk to Pratt and make the arrangements."

"Thank you so much Mr. Carson. Might I ask to be allowed to go along with Mr. Pratt?"

"Of course you should be there," chimed Mrs. Hughes before Carson even had the opportunity to answer. "I will attend to Lady Mary that morning if needed so that you can be there for when he is released. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just then, one of the housemaids interrupted their conversation, "Mrs. Bates, Lady Mary has rung for you." Anna acknowledged the message and moved back slowly, still wanting to address Mr. Carson.

"Thank you for everything. Mr. Bates and I are so thankful for your support. Thank you for believing in him and supporting me in my quest to free him."

"Not at all Anna, he is an honorable man and we are glad that he will be freed. He deserves to be back home."

"Yes, back home with me, as it ought to be. We can finally be together." She turned and left.

Mr. Carson was oblivious to the ramifications of what Anna had just said. Mrs. Hughes remained, with a quizzical and nervous look on her face.

"You wanted to say something?" he asked. After working so many years with the Housekeeper, he knew when she had something on her mind.

"What are we going to do?" she questioned nervously.

"What do you mean 'What are we going to do?'"?

"I mean, what are we going to do about them now that they are married? Has his Lordship told you anything about alternative living arrangements for them? Didn't he once promise them a cottage when Mr. Bates declared his intentions towards her?"

"I believe he did, but, that is so long ago and their marriage was such a surprise, it wasn't ever discussed again. After he was taken, nobody really thought…"

She interrupted him. "You'll have to ask him."

"I will not," he answered somewhat flustered. "That is not my endeavor to resolve. His Lordship is generous and wants Bates to come back to Downton, even if Thomas is currently his valet. I want him to come back too, but, the fact that they are married is irrelevant to their working conditions. I'll have enough on my hands figuring out how to keep both Bates and Barrow on. They'll each keep to their rooms. If his Lordship wants to favor them with a cottage, Bates will have to take it up with him upon his return."

Mrs. Hughes was very displeased with the answer.

"…. And don't you look at me with your disapproving face, Mrs. Hughes. I'll not budge."

"How cruel you are. They've been apart from each other almost two years, and mind you, they were barely married a few days when he was arrested. Can you not see that they will want to be together immediately upon his return?... more so, after what they have been through, they deserve to be together. "

"Cruel? How can you say that? We have helped them enormously. Lady Mary and the house have been exceedingly understanding of their situation and Anna has received more than her share of time off to follow every lead, to visit him weekly and to attend all legal hearings with Mr. Murray. Thankfully for them, and us, it has come to an end. He will be welcomed here upon his return. This is an excellent outcome for such a morbid situation. What were you expecting?"

"I am expecting that we can have a little bit of compassion for a couple who are very much in love and who have always had to show much restraint and propriety in their dealings with each other in the past. They are senior and trusted members of this household who have never let us down. Surely, we can do a little more for them upon his return. They've not been allowed any life together at all."

Since the door to the pantry office was open, Mrs. Hughes turned to make sure nobody was around and leaned in so that her voice did not project outside. "They'll want to be together, properly, you know… how can we deny them that?"

She turned a little red at having to be that explicit with Mr. Carson, but, he did not really understand her at all. If they couldn't immediately have a cottage, then couldn't they make arrangements for other living quarters within the house? It was one of the grandest properties in the region and besides the attic rooms, there were many storage rooms, pantries and offices interspersed throughout the house. She wouldn't dream of suggesting any of the bedrooms of the house, but, they could get creative with the existing space if they needed to.

"Mrs. Hughes,"he bellowed as he also turned crimson upon hearing her daring revelation. "I will not approach his Lordship about the cottage and may I remind you that up until this "liaison between them", Downton Abbey never allowed for married servants. His Lordship may have allowed for it to happen, but, if they want to remain working here, they will continue living in their own assigned quarters. They may want to be together,_ properly_," he rolled his eyes and emphasized the word so that she did not doubt he understood her meaning, "but, it is not our responsibility to make that happen. We do not enable marital encounters; this is not the Grantham Arms. We have a responsibility to the morale of the other servants. If we accommodate them, what will the others want? Courting in the servant's hall? Kissing in the Courtyard? We have rules and we do not break rules, even for our most trusted servants." He raised his eyebrow cynically, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, you make yourself clear, but, you are taking this to the extreme. I take the virtue of all of my girls and the honor of all of our boys seriously. Anna and Mr. Bates are married and everybody understands that. If they cannot be together properly behind closed doors, you might force them to take drastic measures to show affection to each other and that is something I don't want. Alas, I know them to be serious and moral and we shall not have any problems from them, but, I wouldn't want to be in their shoes." She said this as she was walking towards the entry.

Mr. Carson deflected his eyes in agreement. "I wouldn't either. Anything else, Mrs. Hughes?"

"No," she countered as she stepped out. She couldn't believe that he'd not seen the heartlessness of his point of view. She knew of no cottages surrounding the estate that were empty. There weren't that many and after almost 30 years at Downton, Elsie Hughes knew all of the surrounding residents. Some shifting of tenants might be necessary if they did not want to lose two very valuable employees. There might be some cottages further into their lands, but Mr. Bates would not manage such a daily walk. They were surely in for a disappointment. Anna had not event thought to ask. In all of her zeal to have her husband home, she must not have thought about this tiny detail.

It would be up to her to break the bad news.

* * *

Mrs. Hughes sat in the servant's hall finishing her dinner. Everybody was present and even Mrs. Patmore, Ivy , Daisy and the other scullery maids has sauntered in to share some dessert with the servants. Desserts for the employees were rare, but, there had been an inordinate amount of pears delivered to the estate and Mrs. Patmore had to make use of them before they went mushy. They had already reached their peak, so, it seemed pear tarts for the staff would be made. On occasions such as these, Mr. Carson allowed the kitchen and house staff to mingle in the servant's hall.

The discussions were all over the place, with not any one group dominating the conversation. Anna participated in a lively manner which was a surprise to most of those present. Ms. O'Brien noticed too and couldn't not comment on the matter.

"My, my. Somebody seems happy today. What's got you forgetting your perpetual gloominess? With that cheer, we'd all think that Mr. Bates was being set free."

Anna turned to look at Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes, seeking their approbation to share her happy news now. She didn't require approval to speak, but, perhaps they had a different strategy to communicate it to the employees at another time and she wanted to give them that respect and for them to make that decision. Both nodded in assent, giving their approval for her to share her happy news.

Anna proudly sat up and she noticed she had everybody's attention. It seemed everybody had overheard Ms. O'Brien's comment and were waiting for her to answer.

"Well, Yes Ms. O'Brien, I am happy, very happy indeed. You are right. Mr. Bates, my husband, has been declared faultless in his conviction. There has been sufficient evidence to render his sentence reversed and he has been proclaimed innocent by his Majesty's court. He will be release in two days time and his record will be cleaned of these unjust accusations." With added sentiment in her voice, she finalized by saying, "Mr. Bates is coming home."

Everybody who knew Mr. Bates buzzed with excitement and the congratulations poured in.

Mrs. Patmore was the loudest, proclaiming, "Hallelujah and Bless the Lord. That is wonderful. You must tell me what his favorite food is, as I will make it for him on that day!"

Anna nodded and smiled sweetly in return. "He will be most grateful. Thank you."

Thomas sulked and muttered something indistinguishable under his breath. Anna could not have cared less what he was saying. She knew that for all of the peace they had shared between them since Lady Sybil's death, Thomas was, in fact, in Mr. Bates' way and he must leave his post in order for her husband to take over from where he had left off. No doubt Thomas muttered something contesting his innocence. Anna was aware that often Thomas would talk to the employees who did not know Mr. Bates and tried to convince them that even if he was released, he was no better and shouldn't be among them for having been in prison. She could tell that he'd had an effect on them. Ivy was positively mortified and Jimmy, in particular, looked like he was disgusted. She was very pleased then, when Mr. Carson boomed his approval.

"That is wonderful news and both the family and I are very pleased with his return. We stand firm in the belief that he was wrongly accused and we welcome him back, with no stain on his character or his record." He scanned the room and looked at those whose mortified faces gave their concern away. "I expect everybody to treat Mr. Bates with the respect that he deserves. I will not tolerate any talk or harassment because of the time he has spent in prison. He was wrongly placed there and this experience does not make him a lesser man."

Anna turned to look at Mr. Carson with gratitude in her eyes.

Daisy could not hide her excitement. "Congratulations Anna! It is good to see you happy for a change. Now that Mr. Bates is coming back, where will you live?"

Anna turned to look at Mrs. Hughes intent on answering the question, but Mr. Carson had other ideas and answered himself.

"We've no confirmation of any available cottages; therefore, they will live in their respective quarters. No more questions. Everybody carry on."

Everybody seemed a little perplexed that a married couple was being made to sleep in separate quarters, but, they knew no better concerning the topic. Anna maintained her stoicism and nobody could tell if she was happy or upset about that. In their eyes, she was mostly just happy that her husband was coming back.

Mrs. Hughes shrugged. She wanted to get Anna alone to have that conversation and tell her herself, but now it was out in the open, she fretted t hat she could not soften the blow for her. Anna was excellent at hiding her emotions from the rest of the employees, and as Mrs. Hughes observed her now, there was no discernible upset over what had just been discussed. She knew Anna, though, much better than that, and could imagine that there were many doubts that had been planted in her mind. She finished the last spoonful of her tart and stood to leave. It would be better if that were discussed today, before the news was left to fester in Anna's mind.

"Anna," she called.

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes?"

"When you are finished, come by my office. We need to discuss some things."

"I'll be right along."

* * *

Anna walked in and Mrs. Hughes gestured towards the closest chair.

"Please, take a seat my dear."

As Anna sat, Mrs. Hughes continued.

"I'm not sure if you were surprised to hear about the cottages, Anna. I hear that there are currently none available."

Anna lowered her head. "I was not sure, really. The whole cottage idea was from Mr. Bates, on a promise from his Lordship. I would never bring it up, because it was never promised to me."

"I know", affirmed Mrs. Hughes, "…. But we must speak of that now."

Anna looked at her attentively, not uttering another word, perhaps too worried to say anything else.

"Mr. Carson agrees that this was a promise from his Lordship to Mr. Bates and it was never discussed with us. As such, Mr. Carson will not bring up the topic with his Lordship and expects that Mr. Bates should be the one to discuss it upon his return. Without the promise of a cottage immediately, that means that both of you will need to sleep in separate quarters."

Anna looked clearly disappointed.

"I am sorry, Anna. I understand if you are disappointed. I spoke to Mr. Carson about it and he believes this is the best arrangement possible."

Elsie Hughes was beside herself for having to tell this to the poor Lady's Maid. She was upset that they would be forced to take separate quarters and if she was upset, she could only imagine how both would feel about that….. but Anna was smart and professional and she would never create conflict or chaos deliberately. If she were really outraged or dissatisfied with this turn of events, you would never hear of it audibly. She kept neutral, answering stoically.

"I understand Mrs. Hughes. Mr. Bates and I are quite grateful already for the support we have received and his being accepted in Downton again is very generous. This will not be a problem. We will be content and satisfied with just his being out of that dreadful place. Mr. Bates will discuss it with his Lordship once he is here."

She was never at a loss for words, but this once, Mrs. Hughes did not know how to say what she wanted to communicate. She had wanted to suggest that she understood that now that they were married, they would have needs and that this arrangement was not to her liking. She very much comprehended that two people, who have loved each other for so long, who have waited to be married and finally be together after countless challenges, would not be kept apart by a locked door separating the genders. Yes, she comprehended, but she was also worried that their having to wait would result in more brazen actions in their attempt to enjoy each other's company. She was concerned just how audacious they would be and if others would notice. She was not delusional to think that they would not attempt it and that they would not achieve it. They had, after all, managed to be together properly on their wedding night, courtesy of Lady Mary's machinations. She had churned the truth out of Anna after Mr. Bates' arrest and the subsequent discovery of their marriage. The fact that they managed that, made it entirely possible for it to happen again. She would have to be very vigilant to make sure that nothing between them was happening when and where it ought not.

With as much aplomb as she could muster, she fumbled on, but limited her words to minimize embarrassment for both of them. Anna was very intelligent and would understand the meaning hidden behind them. At least, she hoped.

"Anna, while you wait for your cottage, you and Mr. Bates will want to be …_discreet…. _in your dealings with each other."

With much incredulity, Anna's eyes opened widely up upon hearing that statement. Mrs. Hughes was painfully inferring that they would want to be together. Then a shame of understanding what was being implied overtook her and she had to look down. She knew Mrs. Hughes meant it with no malice, as her face shown kindness and a little bit of embarrassment.

She answered a quick and harried, "Yes. Mrs. Hughes."

Relieved that the worst part of the conversation was over, Mrs. Hughes signaled the end of their session.

"That will be all. Have a Good Night."

Anna stood quickly and muttered the same response as she walked out the door as quickly as she possibly could.

* * *

**York Prison**

The crunching noise of his cell being unlocked alerted John as he lay on his bed, thinking. In his hands, he held a letter from Mr. Murray informing him that everything was going in his favor. It was dated from two weeks ago and he had heard nothing since. Every day he had read that letter and every day he had prayed that it was not a joke. Every day when he heard his door open, he implored openly that it was somebody coming to tell him he was free. He had been disappointed every time, but he had not lost hope yet.

When the door opened revealing Mr. Turner, John was relieved. He did not want any more problems when he was so close to obtaining his liberty. The other guards were mean, but Mr. Durant was a nightmare. He could live with mean, but he never knew what to expect from Durant. Mr. Turner was fair and just, an honest man, and he felt he was in no harm in his presence. He stood to attention as the man entered the room.

"Bates, this came for you."

He took the folded document that was handed to him. "What is it?" he asked skeptically.

"Something you have been waiting for," answered the guard. "It is good news. Read It. You'll be pleased."

John tried to not get his hopes up, as he unfolded an official looking letter. In a quick scan, he ascertained that it was embossed with the coat of arms used by His Majesty's Justice System and it had several important looking wax seals placed at the bottom. He didn't want to distract himself and looked to read what the document said.

_ October 15, 1920_

_Governor Arthur Taylor_

_YORK PRISON_

_REF: Prisoner 24601 – John Bates_

_Charge – Murder_

_Sentence – Life Imprisonment_

_On this day, October 15, 1920, I, Lord Alfred Trent, ruling judge in his Majesty's Court of Appeals Yorkshire, find that there is sufficient evidence to contradict the GUILTY sentence for the charge of MURDER, levied against John Bates, prisoner #24601 on January 20, 1920. As such, after reviewing all statements, facts and documents, I confirm that the charge of MURDER is unsubstantiated, brought upon with circumstantial evidence, and can be refuted by new witness accounts brought forth. This verdict is rendered UNSAFE._

_I, by the power granted to me by King George, declare Citizen John Bates innocent of this charge. His sentence is reversed and he shall be set free under the guidelines established by the York Prison Authorities. _

_Lord Alfred Trent_

_Yorkshire Court of Appeals_

As John read the letter, his heart stopped. He would be free! He looked up to face Mr. Turner, clearly emotional. He had to hold on to the edge of the upper bunk, as he felt his knees weaken considerably. He wanted to sit, but had to stand in attention out of respect.

"Congratulations Bates. Not every man that comes in here declaring they are innocent ever proves it. In my ten years here, you are only the second."

John could not understand what was being said to him. All he could think of was finally getting out of this place.

"When can I leave?" is all he thought to say. He kept looking at the letter.

"Standard protocol is two days' time. You will be let out a dawn, the day after tomorrow. I am here to instruct you on what will happen."

John folded the letter reverently and turned to Mr. Turner to pay attention to the instructions.

"You have been deemed an innocent man and the entire prison authority is aware now, but you are still an inmate until the time you walk out the doors. You will still abide by all the rules and regulations. If you do not want to take your walk break or meals, you can choose to stay in your cell. That is the only difference. I may recommend this alternative, as the other men may rally against you. They will not take it kindly that you are being released and it would not be advisable to say or do anything that can jeopardize what you have just accomplished."

John surmised that the man was right. He didn't want to see anybody, least of all Craig. The man still had it out for him and he didn't want to put at risk everything that Anna had worked for. Forgoing eating was not a problem, as he was close to starvation anyway. In the back of his mind, he thought of Mrs. Patmore's cooking and that he would soon have his fill of that. He would make do.

"Tomorrow evening, I will come get you and escort you to the property room, where you will confirm if what we are holding for you is correct. An hour before dawn, you will be taken to a processing room where your property will be handed over to you and you will be allowed to change into whatever clothes you had when you were arrested. You will then be escorted to a clearing room where you will review and sign release documentation. After that, you are free to go. Do you understand?"

John was stunned, but nodded.

"Do you have any questions?"

There was nothing regarding the procedure he could think of. He smiled earnestly and asked, "Will I really be free? I am not dreaming?"

Mr. Turner was kind enough to smile back. "Yes, you will be, Bates". The guard then pinched John on the upper arm. "See, you are not dreaming."

John allowed himself to chuckle in the guard's presence.

"I imagine that pretty wife of yours will be here to collect you and you'll finally be able to get your life in order."

"That is what I hope for," John added.

Mr. Turner turned to leave, but spun around instantly, remembering something. He pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed John a telegram.

"This is also for you. I believe it is from your solicitor."

John nodded his appreciation as Mr. Turner reached the door.

"Good Night then. I will see you tomorrow."

The guard closed the door and John opened the document quickly.

CONGRATULATIONS. RELEASE IN TWO DAYS AT DAWN, HOUSE INFORMED - MURRAY

Now that he was alone, he starting sobbing. He was declared INNOCENT. The realization of what was happening hit him. He was relieved and overwhelmed at the same time. There would be no more dirty, grimy walls and no more dirty, grimy men to cohabitate with. That would all be left behind. He could live and love freely and he could be with Anna. For the first time, they would be together as husband and wife. He could hardly wait.

* * *

**A/N: So, there it is – Bates is coming home! I am trying to maintain Anna and John in character, but I may take some slight liberties. It certainly helped that Anna confirmed she is racy and that Mr. Bates came at her with raw desire in his eyes in the lovely cottage scene. It made it just a little bit more believable for me to write this. **

**Oh… and for UK readers, I apologize if I butchered the names of your Justice system. I actually researched on Wikipedia and I just kept getting more confused. You'll have seen - the names are clearly an invention. **

**Note from another fandom: I am a die-hard Les Miserables fan. I saw it on Broadway in 1995 and it was the best thing ever. Are there any other fans out there that can spot my specific homage in this chapter?**

******Enough commentary. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Getting Home

**Some fluff to start us off...**

* * *

John looked over Anna's shoulder at the beautifully polished automobile waiting at a distance. He did not recognize it. Lord Grantham had probably acquired it during his absence. He was sure there were a lot of things he had missed out on.

"His Lordship sent you in his car?"

"Yes, he did. Mr. Carson arranged it. Everybody felt you deserved to come back as comfortable as possible, and with you being let out at dawn, it would have been difficult for me to arrive on time to fetch you personally, unless I was brought directly." Her voice cracked a little. "I would never have forgiven myself if I'd not been here to receive you myself."

"That was very kind of them. I wouldn't have cared if I had to walk back to Downton as long as you were here to walk with me, but it is nice all together." He kissed her forehead lovingly. "I imagined you would be here, but I wasn't told with any certainty. Mr. Murray sent me a telegram saying he had advised the house of my liberation."

She still held her arms around him and brought him closer, hugging him and nuzzling her head against his chest.

"Of course I would be here. From now on, we will always be together." She removed her head from its comfortable position, enough to be able to look him in the eyes. "You promised me once that we were stuck together, for good and proper. That starts now."

"Yes, today starts the rest of our life together."

He was still holding her tightly, and with his hands occupied with both his cane and hat, he could not bring her head where he needed it to be. He lowered his head as close as possible to hers, the overwhelming desire to kiss her evident in his eyes. She understood the desire, felt it herself, and moved forward to close the gap.

Their first kiss had been hurried and crushing; the overwhelming desire just to feel each other after such a horrible separation was more important. But this kiss, this joining, conveyed the first real sentiment of their desire and feelings for each other. It was gentle and sweet at first, then deepened. It was slow, and yet, every emotion was carried forth.

John knew that they were in a very public place, still near prison grounds and it would not do to have guards ogling her from the window while they rejoiced in their reunion. He reluctantly pulled away from her. He could already see a set of eyes looking at them from the prison warden's office. He needed to be as far away as possible from this place now. He and Anna could continue where they left off when they were in their cottage.

He held her protectively. "Let us go."

"Yes, let us."

Anna held on to his arm and walked him proudly to the car.

* * *

John couldn't contain himself in the automobile. He was giddy with excitement that he had Anna sitting next to him. He was free and he could touch her and they could be so close to each other. There was space for a third person on that back seat which meant that they could have been more comfortable, but, their legs brushed up right against each other. The sensation of closeness was electrifying for him. The ride back to Downton would take more or less one hour, but he wished it would last forever. He wanted to kiss her again, right there in the car, but he currently didn't dare. He was very aware that Mr. Pratt was in the car with them; they'd chatted amiably for a few minutes upon entering the back seat and it wouldn't be right to have him as audience. It would also not be right for Anna to feel as if she were prey and being pounced upon. Propriety and his being a gentleman deemed it important for him to contain himself. Even if Anna had been a willing participant, to maintain their respectability in the house, he would have to obey the unwritten rules of decorum. It wouldn't help to have Pratt tell Mr. Carson that they couldn't behave. Had they been on public transport, he might have not cared and he might have kissed her openly, in front of others, because he was physically craving to have his wife next to him and he didn't care what anybody else thought… they had been denied for so long. But here, in his Lordship's car, that would not do. He resigned himself and took hold of her hand. There was still something he could do to demonstrate just how much he desired and loved her.

He took the hand closest to him and brought it to his lips. He caressed it, even with her brown glove on and she adoringly looked at him. He moved to pull each finger loose from its trapping and managed to slide the glove off completely, leaving it to rest on his lap. She was amused at his ministration and smiled. Now freed, he stroked each finger. He realized his own hands were encased in his leather gloves and he longed to feel skin on skin. He longed to feel her smooth fingers caressing his. He brought her hand up to his lips again, kissed it reverently on each side, and then placed it gently in his lap. He turned his hand upwards and spread his fingers, bringing it towards her. He gestured to her with his eyes and she understood completely what he wanted. She did as he had done, pulling each finger individually from its casing until it was loose enough to be pulled off completely. She removed it with one swift pull and let his glove drop on her lap. She took his hand now, brought it to her lips and kissed each finger individually. Even as she kissed each finger, she never removed her gaze from him. She kept looking at him and he could see that she was also burning in desire for him. Her shy demeanor was giving way to her passionate side and he loved to see it. This first and feeble skin on skin contact was generating much longing in each of them. He wanted her to nibble on each of his fingers and he wanted to suck each one of hers, but all Mr. Pratt had to do was look in the rearview mirror and he would discover them. Right now, they had what appeared to be a semi-chaste touch encounter going on, and if he did, in fact, turn back to look at them, he would not be offended. At least, he hoped not….. So, no, he wouldn't make the move to put her fingers in his mouth.

Instead he took his hand and raised it, spreading his fingers outward and moving it towards her. She raised her own hand, spread her fingers and placed her palm against his. Their palms touched and remained that way for a few minutes. His large hand dwarfed her small one, but they remain touching, fingers outstretched. Not one word was said, but, their eyes never lost sight of the other. He could feel a tingling all over his body. She did that to him. She affected him in so many ways. John moved his fingers slightly, seeking to entwine their fingers and as he clasped their hands shut, as tight as he possibly could, he brought it to his heart. He rested it there for a second and not wanting to share this moment with Pratt, lip synched "I LOVE YOU" to her. It dawned on him suddenly that he hadn't said it yet. IT was not audible, but Anna understood completely. She now pulled their entwined clasped hands toward her heart and synched the same words. "I LOVE YOU." She reached to kiss his hand, still in hers and simultaneously, both their eyes welled up with tears of joy. Anna giggled nervously and he smiled at her reaction. She looked like a schoolgirl that had been caught doing something very naughty, but it was not naughty at all.

They never stopped looking at each other and as such, did not realize that the car, already on a rural road, close to Downton, was suddenly surrounded by sheep. Sheepherders from a neighboring estate were moving the herd to a different pasture. A few stragglers had remained behind and were blocking Mr. Pratt's ability to move forward. They were so focused on each other that only when Pratt honked the horn to distract the animals, they were startled in their seats. They disengaged their hands and looked at each other, thinking that the horn had been meant to stop them.

"Blasted sheep – they won't move. I'll have to chase them away." Mr. Pratt got out of the car quickly and ran forward to move the absent minded animals along...

John relaxed as he watched Mr. Pratt step forward from the car. The horn had not been for them. He meant to take Anna's hand again and was astonished when Anna, in a surprising and unexpected move, lunged forward, crushing her lips against his. She was awkwardly positioned and one of her hands held on to the back of her seat to sustain her position almost hovering above him. The other moved forward to cup his face and imprison him. He was thrown back and the force of her body pinned him against the seat. This experience and Anna's boldness was unexpected, but, as he felt Anna's lips on his, John immediately reached for her neck and held her firmly against him. His other hand went to her back and he ran it down her spine all the way to her bottom. They were so close; he could feel her shudder and tremble from his touch. Their desire for each other was slowly escalating and the kiss increased in intensity. He could hardly breathe, but he continued to stroke her as she continued to play with his mouth. Her tongue sought his out. He was getting very noticeably aroused. They best had a few minutes until Pratt came back, but they made good use of the time. She let go of the seat and slid onto his lap as she lost her balance. The hand he had on her neck was lowered to her shoulders to steady her. He was sure, now that she was directly on top of him, that she could feel him through the layers of fabric. He hoped it wouldn't shock her. They'd only been together on their Wedding Night and as it was her first time, he wasn't too sure that she realized how easy it was for her to provoke him…. especially now that they'd been denied contact for so long. He wished that she would be still, yet, their mouths did not separate from each other and their frantic movements were causing her to gyrate as she kept pace with him. These gyrations would make him lose control.

He needed to stop her before he had an accident and gently pushed her away. He realized that it was the right time to stop for the other, more damaging reason. They were still in his Lordship's car and Pratt was only a few meters away. As such, John realized that Pratt had just chased the last lamb away and had turned to head back towards the car. She seemed a little annoyed at having been pushed away, but composed herself quickly with the words that he spoke next.

"Pratt is coming" and Anna moved to take her place again.

John shifted in his seat, trying to hide the obvious result of her actions and ended pulling the ends of his coat over his trousers. Even with the weight he'd lost in prison, they were a little too tight at the moment and quite revealing. If she felt him, or saw him, she said nothing. Discretion was in order, as it wouldn't be right for Pratt to peer in the back and deduce what they were up to. John turned to Anna with a pleased yet questioning look.

"What was that?"

She laughed as she smoothed down the coat to cover her dress completely. "That will teach you to excite a girl in a place like this". She reached closer to him and whispered now, as Pratt was reaching for the door handle. "It's also a small taste of what is yet to come."

John groaned slightly and shivered at her words. He couldn't wait to get her alone.

Anna laughed at her mischief, and Pratt was truly unaware of what had transpired in the back seat. When he turned around to apologize for the delay, they were the image of perfect composure, although they both seemed to be stifling a laugh.

"No problem, Mr. Pratt. None at all," John managed to say.

They continued on their way. They both replaced the missing gloves on their hands and Anna held on to John. For all their previous laughing and mischief, she could tell he was tensing up. He realized they were truly close now and he must be worried. She tried to rub his arms to ease his concern and when he turned to look at her, she tried to put on her most reassuring face. The house came in to view and they were now almost home.

* * *

They stepped out of the car and Mr. Pratt drove on towards the Abbey's garage. They were at the entrance to the courtyard, standing a few inches from the outside door frame. John seemed to be rooted to the spot and would not move forward.

"What is it Mr. Bates?" Anna asked, realizing that he was hesitant to move. "Are you worried about what they will say to you?"

"A little", he responded "…, "but it mostly that I've longed to be back for such a long time, that I want to remember everything about this moment."

"Nobody will say anything to you. Mr. Carson will make sure of that. You have his, Mrs. Hughes and his Lordship's support and respect. Most everybody is excited to see you back. Those who don't know you wouldn't dare comment."

He turned and kissed her forehead. She reached down to take his hand and they intertwined their fingers.

"Take as long as you need." She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I am in no hurry to share you with the rest of the world."

"Come" he said and pulled her forward so that he could embrace her properly. She placed her hands on his chest and laid her head above them. She could hear his heart beating. He reached his arms around her middle and held her tight.

"You are right. As soon as I walk through those doors, we'll not have a moment's rest." He placed gentle kisses onto her hair.

They remained in this way, for a few minutes, blissfully unaware of everything around them. They held on to each other, content to savor in the simplicity of feeling enveloped in each other's warmth.

John stirred first and she could tell he was ready to speak.

"Before we go any further, I need to say something."

"What is it?" she asked worried.

"You are the reason I am here today and I will never forget it. You have made this possible." He reached for her chin and lifted her head up so that he could kiss her nose. "I'll spend my life honoring and adoring you, and I will do this until I have no more breath in my body. I want to make you happy- very happy."

He reached down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Oh, Mr. Bates. You, being here with me, that makes me happy." She reached up again and kissed him back, responding with as much love as she could. IT was deep and full; the type they both wished was happening elsewhere in a more private place. He broke apart to both calm them down and let them breath, but he continued his playful assault, by peppering her jawline and neck with small kisses. She arched her back and also extended her neck and he nuzzled his chin against it.

Anna started laughing unexpectedly and he was perplexed.

"What is so funny?

"You need a shave. I am not used to you like this. It is making me laugh." She reached up to stroke his chin playfully and rubbed her hands in circles around his whisker filled face. Truth be told, John couldn't help but notice that her beautiful pale skin was already showing signs of stubble burn. It wouldn't be right to continue if there was any danger of her skin's irritation becoming more obvious.

She continued to giggle. She saw the expression on his eyes turn to worry. "I'm sorry my sweet, the razor I had to use to get cleaned up with was hardly sharp enough. A proper bath and shave will be one of the first things I'll want to get as soon as I am settled. I wouldn't want his Lordship to see me like this." He reached for her chin and turned her head slightly so that he could run his hand over the vestiges of pink that were visible on her slender neck. "You're all pink. I'll not kiss you again until I can get a shave. I promise"

She reached up to caress his cheek. "Don't be daft. Kiss me again now. You can kiss me again later after you shave as well". To assuage his concern, she put her lips on his and coaxed him to continue where they had left off. He was a little bit more careful this time, trying not to rub against her face.

"I can't wait to get you in a more private place", was whispered when they came up for air. He raised an eyebrow and she could see the love in his eyes as he smiled with expectation. His naivety made her worry. He had no idea that there would be no proper place for them in a while.

He saw the look of concern that had flashed across her face. "Do you want to go in now?" he asked. Maybe he was being too forward. Perhaps she'd had enough of him already. Was it possible that he had tired her out? Did she not want to have private moments with him? Her full cooperation and automobile assault would have led him to believe otherwise, but, maybe he was being too pushy. He would have to remember to give her as much space as she needed.

"Not just yet", she responded. "I must tell you something about the _private place_".

His thoughts of composure were flushed from his mind at her mention of those words.

His eyes darkened. She smirked when she realized that he had been transported elsewhere and that he wasn't expecting what she was about to tell him. He had not asked yet about their cottage or what their living arrangements would be.

Subconsciously, he made her take a step back, because she was only a few inches from the wall.

"What is it? Do you have any mischief planned for us?" He smiled that beautiful smile that crinkled his eyes and was reserved only for her.

He kept making her walk backwards until he had her completely against the wall. Her hat dislodged from her head and he could finally see all of her beautiful golden hair.

She laughed when she realized what his intentions were and pulled her hat off completely and held it in one hand, together with her purse. She tried to keep him at bay by holding the bundle high up, close to her bosom. The other hand was held up with her palm up against his chest. He still dropped his cane and his hat.

"Stop. I am trying to be serious," she warned laughingly, as she raised her hand and caressed his cheek. He was now leaning against her, his left arm stretched above her against the wall, supporting his weight off of her. His right arm was caressing her neck.

"Ooooh. I am sorry Mrs. Bates." He reached in and gave her a quick peck on the mouth. "Do tell me about our _private place_."

She sighed and hoped he wasn't terribly disappointed. "That's just it. There isn't one. No provisions have been made for us. I've been told that you will be placed in your old room, while I stay in mine."

She was right. He looked perplexed and disappointed.

"You mean….. There is no cottage?" His eyes drooped with the sadness she was used to seeing during their jailhouse visitations.

"No, not at the moment," she responded. "Mr. Carson will not go to his Lordship and ask because he says that it was an agreement between you and him. He says that you need to take it up with Lord Grantham upon your return."

He let out a sigh. There was still hope. His hand remained on her neck.

"I will speak to his Lordship." He reached in to kiss her forehead.

"I have been truly blessed to be released from prison and to be welcomed back here."

He shifted his hand up to cup Anna's face now. He kissed her cheek sweetly.

"I, or we, cannot be frustrated by this."

He kissed her other cheek as he continued to talk.

"We need to respect the rules of the house, and if we are supposed to sleep in separate quarters, so be it."

He reached in to kiss her chin, but, Anna shifted and caught his lips with hers. She kissed him quickly, just as his last kisses towards her had been. The amount of affection he was showering over her was quite different to what she was used to from him. She knew that while he was still married to Vera, he showed much restraint so as not to compromise her. They were married now. That changed things. They had also been kept away from each other, their wedding night their only reminder that they were entitled to demonstrate physical affection for each other. She had to admit that she quite liked this side of Mr. Bates. Perhaps this was the only good outcome of his prison time. She was certainly looking forward to what could come of it.

"Will you be able to resist?" asked Anna. "You've been very affectionate since we left the prison." She lowered her gaze, somewhat shy at making such a bold statement.

She meant the question in good jest, but he momentarily worried that she might feel "pursued". He did not want her to feel uncomfortable at all by his affection.

He took both of his hands to cup her face. He tilted her head up until he had her beautiful eyes looking at him.

"Anna darling – Of course I can resist. I'll not have you thinking that I've come back some beast intent on making you mine. I want us to be together in every possible way, but, we'll take it as slowly as you want. Your comfort is most important to me." He leaned in and placed another gentle kiss on her forehead and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

She couldn't love him any more after saying that. He obviously thought she was feeling overwhelmed by him and it was not the case at all. She was enjoying the attention and she desired him completely.

She dropped her hat and purse to the ground. With both hands, she cupped his face, emulating his last gesture towards her. She looked at him as boldly as she could.

"I only ask, because I know I won't be able to resist. I want to be with you as soon as we can possibly manage. I've missed you and need you."

She reached up and brought his face to hers, kissing him as deeply as she could. When he started to respond with fervor, she let go of him and pulled back, allowing him time to react to what she had just said.

He was stunned momentarily. Her words had caught him off guard. "Oh Anna, I hoped you would say that." He reached for her again, but this time she kept him at bay putting out her palms. She smiled cheekily.

"We must go in now. They'll start to wonder where we are." She detected certain frustration in his eyes.

John laughed. "You little temptress. You can't say something like that then break the spell as quickly as you cast it. You'll have me thinking about what you just said all day."

"All right", she said. "Kiss me once again, but then we must go in." He reached for her by placing his arm around her back and drawing her in as close as he possible could. He looked at her with the most intense desire in his eyes. He leaned in and tilted his head. He kissed her hard and deep. His tongue begged for entrance and she allowed it. Their tongues played with each other and she felt as if she were melting into him.

When they finally parted, John exclaimed, "That is to hold us together until we can manage." She was left feeling light headed and her whole body was tingling. That was quite the kiss and she lost her bearing for a moment. He reached down for their things while Anna came to her senses.

He handed over her hat and purse.

"Are we ready to go in?" he asked.

She was finally coherent again.

"Yes, Mr. Bates. Let us. I want to escort my husband home."

* * *

**A/N: Kudos to my fellow Les Mis fans who did identify the Prisoner number as my small homage! - theglamourfades, pinkcupcake81, JamesLuver and AnnaMB**

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, follows and favorites, I will answer all of them this weekend. I was pleasantly surprised by all of the nice comments received and am hoping that the story lives up to your expectations.**

**If I am allowed a minute to rant, I will tell you that I made a small trip this week. Somewhere between packing in point A - airport - and unpacking at point B, my USB drive with all of the chapters of my two new stories was lost. (Insert hysterical sob) If not for the fact that I am a lazy at email management and still had the attached chapters as sent to my beta, I would be in a really bad place. Thus, instead of answering reviews, I have had to go back and re edit everything that my beta suggested. (I would rather upload my edited next chapter than make you wait) - and I did lose the very advanced last three chapters between both my stories. Bummer -5K words lost! Back to the drawing board...**


	3. In the Servant's Hall

**A/N: Hello dear reader! I am so happy that you all seemed to like the first two chapters. This installment is a little bit more sedate, although there is some tiny fluff added to it. This last chapter moves us to where I need Anna and John to be for some upcoming mischief…**

* * *

Anna felt she had lived a lifetime within the few hours since his release. In that short period, she had seen him leave that wretched place and they had already shared intimate emotional moments. Her emotions had spanned from dread and expectation, to utter happiness, with a sprinkling of excitement, lust, appreciation, affection and admiration added to the mix. It was both overwhelming and amazing. It was remarkably wonderful to have him back with her, to be able to touch him, to look into his eyes, to hear him tell her how much she was loved and appreciated, but, getting him back proved to be a source of worry for her too. She knew there was no reason for this concern, but, she couldn't help feel terrified that he would disappear again, or that there would be another reason for them to be torn apart. Her fear was overwhelming and the only way it subsided was by having him by her side. All morning they had been together. She had witnessed everybody's happiness as he was welcomed back among their ranks. She bore witness to appreciation and respect that he elicited from most everyone. It was, thus far, a truly joyous day.

After breakfast that morning, Mary had rung for Anna and she had gone reluctantly, albeit quickly. Mrs. Hughes had offered to go instead, sensing that it was still too early to put Anna back in service. They had scarcely been in the house for an hour, but Lady Mary had been a keen supporter of theirs and he wanted to share her genuine happiness with her mistress. She must go herself. It would not be right for her mistress to hear the events of the morning from somebody else.

Knowing what a momentous day it was for Anna and wanting her to make the most of his first day back, Lady Mary had chosen a simple outfit and simple hairstyle. She only called Anna because she wanted first hand information about his return and to congratulate her.

"By the look on your face, I would say that this has been a good morning," Lady Mary exclaimed when Anna walked in with the widest grin she had ever seen.

"It has been, M'Lady," Anna answered while tears of joy welled up in her eyes. "Mr. Bates is home."

Touched by the emotions being presented, Lady Mary reached out for her Lady's Maid's hands and squeezed them affectionately.

"I am so pleased for you and papa."

She meant what she said and was happy that he was back, sharing in Anna's joy. Their business together had been expedited and Anna had only been in the room with her no more than 20 minutes. It was a mere fraction of the time they usually spent together. As Anna left the room, she tried not to look desperate and fought to control her emotions as she made her way back to the servant's hall. She almost maintained her serenity, but upon her return, Mr. Bates was gone. Her demeanor, usually calm and serene, was tested and she failed at maintaining her composure. Panic was clearly written on her face.

Mrs. Hughes, sorting out some business with some of the more junior maids couldn't help but notice the anguish that had overcome Anna and stepped in to calm her. She placed an arm on her shoulder, just like she had done so many times during Mr. Bates' incarceration.

"Now, Now, Anna….. He is still here. He's only gone to his room to freshen up. He mentioned improving his appearance before allowing anybody from the family see him. He left immediately after Lady Mary rung for you. He ought not to be long."

She should have known, but his being back was still too new, too recent for her to feel secure. Mrs. Hughes squeezed her shoulder, smiled with reassurance and left the room. Anna took a seat at the table, all by herself and decided to wait. There was really nothing else she could do.

Sure enough, not ten minutes passed when she heard him make his way down the stairs. After so many years of working together, she could tell it was him by the noise made from his paused half steps. Nervous energy pumped throughout her veins in anticipation. It didn't matter that they had known each other for years; every time she heard those steps, her stomach fluttered with excitement. Today, that excitement was multiplied by the occasion of his return and she tapped her fingers incessantly on the table in expectation. In the next moment, he made his appearance back into the servant's hall and their eyes met. As he made his way towards her, Anna could tell by just looking at him that he was excited to see her too. This was still too new for them; he being out of jail and they being together freely, at the house, known to everybody as Mr. and Mrs. Bates. Before taking the seat next to hers, he reached down to kiss the top of her head. Almost on cue, Anna took her hands, lying on the table top and moved them to rest on her lap, making it easier for him to reach out for them. After sitting, he did reach for her hands and it was comforting to feel him. They rubbed each other's knuckles and it was like the olden days, holding hands under the table, hiding their affections from prying eyes.

Mr. Bates, though, was troubled by what he saw in Anna. Even though her eyes shown excitement, he could see she was tense and nervous. There was a lingering sadness beneath it all.

"What has you worried, my sweet?"

With a slight hesitation, she admitted, "I came down after seeing Lady Mary and you weren't here. That scared me."

"I was only upstairs. Can you see? - I've come back a new man." He turned his head 90 degrees in each direction so that she could see that he had shaved, washed up and redone his hair to a more appropriate level of grooming. He winked conspiratorially at her and lowered his voice to not be heard by anybody else. He huskily exclaimed,

"No more stubble burn for you!"

She dislodged one of her hands to caress and appreciate his clean shaven face.

"I see". She smiled back at him and kept her hand on his jawline. "I know I am being daft, but, when I came down and you weren't here, I questioned whether this morning was true, whether you had really come home. I was so afraid that I had dreamt it all."

His immediate reaction was to close his eyes and nuzzle his face against her palm, still on his jawline, then, squeeze her hand that was still being held in his. To acknowledge the sentiments she had just expressed, he sat straight up again and shifted in his seat to face her. She did the same and he pulled both his hands away to rub the length of her arms. He wanted to reassure her. He would always be thankful that she was such a strong woman and fiercely loyal to him. She always believed in his innocence, but that didn't mean that she didn't need his affirmation and reassurance every once in a while. He was used to drawing strength from her and he hoped that this was the start of their roles changing; he wished that she could finally draw her strength from him.

He continued to stroke her reassuringly and stated, "I am back for good and I won't be leaving you any time soon."

She was left speechless, but her eyes said everything. If they could betray her and speak, they would tell him that she wanted to cry both of joy, and for the pain of their lost years. They would tell him that she had waited her whole life to meet him and make him hers. They would tell him that she wanted to be away from here and be free to hold him and love him away from everybody. They didn't need to speak though, he already knew.

John felt he needed to make her laugh. He wanted to see her playful spirit come back and the melancholy in her eyes go away. He didn't want her crying, not even if it were for joy. Those beautiful eyes were at their prettiest when she was laughing and he wanted to see them sparkle.

Before she could utter another word, he whispered in her ear "If we weren't here, I would take your face in my hands and kiss you."

Her mood did change. Anna looked up him, surprised at such a bold statement in a place like this, but she liked what she heard and wanted to be bold herself.

"Why won't you try even if we are here? There is nobody here to see us." She answered back with a slight banter in her tone. She was challenging him. The light in her eyes had come back. He had been successful - Perhaps too successful. Her voice sounded eager and he desperately wanted to take her somewhere secluded and finish off what they had started already twice this morning, but not here in the servant's hall. It was too dangerous. While they were married, Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes would not appreciate them setting such an example for the other servants. He still wanted to maintain their honorable reputation within the house. Her mischievous eyes, though, were making it very hard as she looked playfully and longingly into his eyes.

Even with the torture of her beautiful gaze bearing down on him, he swallowed hard and managed to articulate the words he needed to say.

"Because my sweet…. I've only just returned. If I kissed you now, here, in this place, your tempting ways would be too much for this humble man. I would not be able to contain myself."

John didn't know what to do with his hands. As it was, he felt electricity running through his fingers and through to her. He had begun rubbing the length of her arms to comfort her, but, if he continued to touch her, he felt that they would find a path to places he dared not touch in this place. He was finding it hard to contain himself. He needed to make sure that his body was mirroring the words coming out of his mouth and thus, he pulled his hands off of her. He balled his fists and brought them down to his lap, thinking it would be easier to control them if he had them closer to him.

Anna laughed and inched closer to his face.

"My tempting ways? What do you mean?" She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in a most seductive manner.

He had started this banter to get Anna into a more cheerful state and it had worked, but, now it was backfiring on him. She was too clever and too willing a sparring partner. Still, he liked this playful and seductive side of his beautiful wife. He'd not seen it before they were married. If she were always inclined to play along like this, they would be happily married indeed.

"Yes, my little seductress. You forget I've had to sit across from you, during your many visits, and listen to your talk of "others getting acquainted"…. and …. talk of a certain garter that was purchased in France." He remembered when she made that confession and a chill ran down his body. "With nothing to keep my will to live steady in that god forsaken place but my memories of you, I have imagined nothing more than our getting reacquainted and my finding that scandalous piece of lingerie on one of your beautiful thighs. You, now, looking at me like that, well – If I kissed you and If anybody walked in on us, I might be hauled away again for impropriety!"

Anna chuckled, but continued with her seductive assault. She was intent on taking this conversation to whatever level necessary to cause him great discomfort. She moved her head further in, their lips only inches from each other.

"My, My, It was only a kiss I wanted. With all of those thoughts in your mind, I am not sure that you'll be able to resist until we get our cottage. Whatever happened to 'Until we can manage'?"

She tilted her head, ready to steal the kiss, but just then, the loud noise of someone clunking through the door announced that they were no longer alone. With horror in their faces, they moved apart very quickly, shifting in their seats. Mr. Molesley appeared, and thankfully, was too distracted juggling an armful of cleaning ingredients and some of Mr. Crawley's apparel to notice how close Anna and Mr. Bates had been. They glanced a look of relief at each other, as the bumbling, gentle man had not even acknowledged them yet.

The valet finally looked up after he had set everything he had on the table. Mr. Molesley stared at the couple for a moment when he saw them together. He was surprised to see he was not alone. He reacted by taking a step back, almost tripping himself in the process.

"Mr. Bates, you are so quiet, is that something you learned in prison? Are you teaching Anna the prison ways?" He laughed, believing he was being funny. "I never realized you were here," he added with a smile on his face.

Anna looked a little surprised that he would say something like that, but knew that he meant no harm. He wasn't like Thomas or O'Brien who generally said things with the intent of malice. Mr. Molesley just never knew better. Mr. Bates, though, raised his eyebrow as a sign of protest, but said nothing else. With Mr. Molesley, one just had to be patient.

Noting the time, Mr. Bates stood up, took his cane and moved toward the door. "I must go see his Lordship. He's not seen me yet." As he reached the door, he turned back towards Anna and stopped to look at her. She gazed at him as well. It was an effortless gesture, but one of those simple actions that he missed so much, taken away during all his time in jail. He looked forward to reenacting it as often as he could and determined to never take anything else for granted any more.

* * *

Mr. Bates had been told by his Lordship to stay in bed and read books. While he appreciated the token of good will within which it bestowed, it seemed to John that he'd already done his share of reading books and lying in bed in jail. Besides the hourly exercise in the prison yard and the couple of hours of work required of him, this was how he spent his time. It was the last thing he wanted to do now.

He had not seen Anna since their servant's hall interlude, so, he went to his room to look over his clothing and belongings. He had already been in his room briefly when he had come to refresh himself, but, he had not taken the time to really assess its current state. As he stepped through the door and made his way inside, he reflected that he didn't own much besides books. Anna had circulated his inventory, bringing him a fresh batch every visit and taking with her everything he had already read. They were now stacked nicely in neat piles on the little table next to his bed. He walked towards the cupboards to inspect his clothing. He anticipated that some of the garments would need laundering after having spent so much time locked up within his cupboards, but, they all seemed in perfect condition. When he opened the door to the cupboard, the musty smell he anticipated had been replaced with a freshly laundered scent, that of the detergent used by the Downton Laundry staff.

He bent down to pick up his spare shoes, expecting to see them dusty, perhaps with an unattended scuff, but they were perfectly polished. The shoelaces were new too. It seemed they had been recently replaced. He surveyed the room and realized that there was no dust, that everything was perfectly clean. The glass in the framed pictures holding the sacred images of his parents and Anna gleamed on the dresser as the as they were hit with the rays of sunlight through the open window. He opened the drawers of his dresser to survey the contents. His jumpers, undershirts, night clothes, shorts, socks, everything – had been recently laundered. Somebody had been in his room to make sure it was all fresh.

He surveyed the room once more and his eyes came to rest on the pillow of his bed. The blanket and sheets were the standard lot afforded to servant's rooms, but there was something distinctly different about this pillow casing. It was a cream color and the fabric was very different to the scratchy, severe, institutional white lying next to it. It was embroidered on the edge, a distinct letter B encased within a series of artful scrolls in a combination of yellow and blue hues. It was lovely. The stitching was perfect and he determined that this was made by his beloved. He had witnessed through the years her exquisite handiwork, usually reserved for the young ladies of the house, and this was just as superb, if not, lovelier.

She must have been in his room, setting everything up for his return. As it seemed there was nothing for him to do here, he sought to make himself useful around the house. He would go in search of Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson and offer himself up to polish the silver, or take on any other outstanding tasks.

* * *

Anna had not seen or spoken to Mr. Bates since he speedily made his departure from the servant's hall. She had forced herself not to worry, to remember that it was not a dream and that he was somewhere within Downton's walls and that they would eventually run into each other. She had come down to luncheon later than usual and missed him. By the time she made her way down, most everyone had already eaten and she was forced to share the table with Jimmy.

She had been late because Lady Mary had not been hungry herself and insisted they go over plans for an upcoming London trip. She wanted to maintain it a secret and to avoid having Mr. Crawley find out, asked Anna to eat her luncheon later. After his own luncheon, Matthew Crawley was set to go out and survey the lands with Mr. Branson and it coincided with Anna's luncheon time. Anna could not object and would never do so; her loyalty for Lady Mary was stronger than ever since receiving so much support from her. Lady Mary was aware that Mr. Bates had just come back today and that Anna would want to be with him, but, she had needed to have this meeting and in return had told Anna that she could take the rest of the afternoon off, only needing her to dress for dinner. That was a real treat and Anna thanked her profusely.

The surprise trip that Anna just learned about would require an overnight in London for three days. IT seemed Lady Mary's recent day trip to London had been to visit a fertility specialist recommended by Dr. Clarkson. Dr. Ryder had suggested a treatment for the benign condition of endometriosis that Lady Mary apparently was suffering from. That would require two day's convalescence. In addition, they would need a day for travel beforehand. Lady Mary would be leaving in three days. Anna tried not to be disappointed that she might be leaving Mr. Bates so soon, but Lady Mary was very perceptive and realized that Anna had been slightly afflicted.

"Anna, I cannot imagine, after everything that you have been through, that you would leave him when you've only just got him back. So, I will ask Edith to lend me her new Ladies Maid, Ms. Jackson, and she will go with me. You will stay here and attend to Edith during those days. I still need you to know about my procedure, because when I come back, I will need some extra assistance and care. The nurse handed me some recommendations and these need to be ready upon my return."

Mary handed Anna the documentation. There was a bit of hidden fear in Mary's eyes, and she was trying to brush off her anguish with a half-smile.

For a brief moment, Anna felt relief. Lady Mary was so considerate and wonderful to think about her in her own time of need. She wouldn't have to leave him and they wouldn't have to be apart….but, Anna thought about Lady Mary and how terrifying it must be to travel to London to have surgery. It was minor, as far as Anna understood, but it was still a procedure requiring hospitalization and convalescence. As much as it pained her to be separated from Mr. Bates, she would never dream of sending her mistress with such a new servant, one who hadn't proved she was discreet or trustworthy. She would go and Mr. Bates would understand. Their positions required trips, even when inconvenient for them. Both shared the supreme sense of loyalty to their masters and if there was a time to be loyal, this was it.

"Thank you so much for considering my situation Lady Mary, but, I must protest your plan. Mr. Bates is free, he is back at Downton and he will still be here upon our return. The trip is in three days. That will be enough time for us to see each other before we depart. I will not leave you M'Lady to embark on such a trip, of such a very discreet and delicate nature with anybody but myself. I shall be with you and I will take care of you. You'll not be nursed by a stranger."

Lady Mary's eyes expressed the appreciation that she could not and would not say. In fact, she said nothing and her eyes slowly reflected a calm that had not been there before and she smiled. To Anna, it seemed that her mistress relaxed from that moment forward.

"Will we be staying at Grantham House, or Lady Rosamund's?" Anna asked.

"Neither. Only mother knows and now you. Dr. Ryder knows of a discreet guest house that caters to convalescent patients. He will recommend it to us and we shall stay there."

Anna observed the documents and the Doctor's information was printed across the top.

"I have the recommendations M'Lady and the doctor's information. I will telephone and make the arrangements at once."

"You'll have to say that you are calling on behalf of Mrs. Levinson."

Anna immediately understood.

"Of Course M'Lady."

So, now, Anna sat at the table with Jimmy, wondering where her husband was and how she would tell him that after lunch, she had the afternoon off. She was just about finished, too excited to eat her entire plate.

Jimmy broke their silence and Anna was surprised as they often had nothing to say to each other. Jimmy was not a bad young man, he certainly was nicer than Thomas ever was, but he did feel just a little too sure of himself and that was off putting for her. If Anna had to choose between the two new footmen, she would always be partial to Alfred, even if he was Ms. O'Brien's nephew. He was just sweeter and aware of his faults. He was always asking for help or guidance in a most polite manner and he was just an endearing young man. Jimmy thought he could do no wrong and it was, at times, annoying.

"You seem much happier now that your husband is back", he stated.

"Yes", answered Anna. "He's been away far too long and I am happy".

"What is he going to do now that he is back? Mr. Barrow is his Lordship's valet." There was a slight cheekiness to his voice that Anna could detect.

Anna was very grateful that just then, Mr. Bates walked through the door. He was holding a ledger, probably something of Mr. Carson's.

"I am here because of his Lordship's generosity. The issue with Mr. Barrow and myself will be addressed in a few days' time. In the meantime, I will be helping Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes with whatever tasks they see fit."

Jimmy reacted surprised as he turned his head to see Mr. Bates standing at the door. "I meant no offense. I was just asking."

"No offense taken", answered Mr. Bates in an emotionless manner. He walked towards Anna and pulled the chair to sit beside her. He placed the book on the table and sat down.

Anna could tell Jimmy was a little nervous. She didn't know if it was because he was still weary of her husband's jail time, or from having been shushed by him. Whatever it was, he didn't stay long. He pushed his dish away and stood up. He said nothing as he left the room.

"What is the matter with him?" asked Mr. Bates.

"I am not sure. Thomas and him talk a lot. He's either defending Thomas now that you are back or just very wary about your jail time. I would not put it past Thomas to talk ill of you to the new employees, but I wouldn't worry."

Mr. Bates smiled back.

Anna looked a little forlorn when she spoke to Mr. Bates. "I have several hours off now. Lady Mary just granted them to me to spend some time with you, but you seem busy."

She passed her hand over the ledger, understanding that he had some task to carry out.

"I offered to help Mr. Carson double check his inventory numbers. He's in no hurry. I could do them later. What do you have in mind?

Now Anna grinned.

"Let's go outside- Anywhere but here." They rose from their chairs and moved towards the door. Anna continued. "I don't care really. Wherever you want to walk, now that you are back."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, we've had enough sedate chapters. Their walk on Chapter 4 starts the fun… **

**Medical note - Endometriosis was first established in 1920 – for the sake of the story, I am going to go with that for Lady Mary's mysterious treatment. They got so specific with Sybil's eclampsia, and we knew Matthew had a bruised spine and saw the Spanish flu. You'd think it we could define what Lady Mary had. **

**Also, I am trying to post at least one chapter a week, more if I can manage. The situation with my USB and some upcoming work projects set me back just a wee bit.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and follows. **


	4. A Walk to the Cottages

**Welcome back reader. John and Anna are starting a lovely walk. Things are getting hotter…, but not M yet. **

* * *

As soon as the ledger was put away and Anna's hat and gloves donned, they stepped outside. There was a good deal of activity, as usual for this time of day. Hall boys were busy stacking a delivery of kindling wood against one of the walls. Others milled around with odd jobs and tasks. They took their first steps through the courtyard as they had so many times before; Anna just a couple of steps ahead of him. They had done it countless times throughout the years. They would walk separately but together until they were well out of the house grounds. If they felt comfortable enough that nobody would be able to observe them, Anna might take his arm and they would walk together. It would seem that this walk was just like any of those other occasions, but it was not.

Mr. Bates reached out for Anna's shoulder and stopped her.

She turned sweetly. "What is it Mr. Bates? Did you forget something?

"No, you did." He looked at her coyly and reached out to take her hand in his. "I am allowed to hold your hand now and I will do so in public, proudly."

Anna's expression turned radiantly happy as she realized he was right. They no longer had to pretend they didn't desire to be with the other.

"No more charades", she stated matter of fact and gazed into his eyes. She accepted his hand in hers and together they continued through the courtyard and into the gardens.

They walked hand in hand around the estate grounds, without a real destination, chatting about everything and nothing at the same time. There were so many details that he needed to know about everything around them, that there was no shortage of topics to cover. Then Anna remembered that Mr. Bates had yet to mention his early morning meeting with the Earl.

"How was your meeting with his Lordship?" she asked.

"He was pleased to see me and I didn't have to bring up the topic of our cottage. He mentioned it himself and said that he would ask Jarvis to look into it."

Anna squeezed his hand. "Maybe we should walk in the direction of the cottages." She smiled shyly at him. "It might be fun to see them ….and imagine."

"Certainly my sweet." They were close to the cottages anyway as they made their way through one of the estate footpaths. They would happen upon them if they kept on the same direction.

"Did he mention anything about your job?"

"Only that it would be resolved in the following days. I am not so sure, though." John furrowed his brows in amazement. "You know what else he said?"

Anna showed puzzlement. "What did he say?"

"I should stay in bed and read books."

Anna chuckled and it carried over to him. They both couldn't stop.

"Isn't that what you were doing in prison?"

"Mostly, yes. It would seem odd to hear that from his Lordship, but he said it."

"What will you do?"

"I won't be able to sit around and do nothing. I've told Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore that I mean to help in any way I can while my situation is resolved."

"What did they say?" Anna asked amused.

"Mrs. Patmore just laughed, as did Daisy and Ivy, but I told them I meant it. I am not sure they will take me up on my offer. Mrs. Hughes couldn't think of anything. I think she was not sure about assigning me any housemaid duties out of respect or concern for my leg, but, I would have done anything she asked. Mr. Carson could not have been more pleased, though. As you saw, I already have my first task.

They were in the middle of a secluded little grove and he turned to look at Anna.

"I want to earn my keep while I am here. I mean not to impose on his Lordship's kindness."

"I can see that, but, I am not sure how keen you really are to help." Her initial voice was serious and he was left speechless momentarily, not knowing how to respond. Before his face could break into a confused state, she added in jest, "You do realize that you skipped out on your first task to take a walk with me?"

The flirty look she gave him was very endearing and Mr. Bates grinned. She baited him by pursing her lips together, hoping to lure him in for a quick kiss. Anna was always teasing him when she could and he took the bait, leaning in to put his lips upon hers. He taunted her in return by making it quicker than she wanted. He left her with a longing look in her eyes, the memory of their heated kisses of the morning still very present in her mind. Also in jest, he added quickly, "Yes, and I would do it again."

She giggled at his response and squeezed his arm tighter. This was the relationship she wanted; one not mired by the weight of the world on their shoulders - a relationship of jovial companionship, respect and love.

They continued to walk towards the cottages and soon enough, they were upon them.

"I still can't believe I'm here" he exclaimed. Just yesterday, he had been languishing amid the worst of society's ruffians and here he was, holding his wife's hand, staring at cottages that could potentially be theirs, imagining the type of life he always dreamed he could have. It was overwhelming.

"BELIEVE" she answered as she rubbed his arm reassuringly. It was a simple gesture, but it did allow him to have faith that his life was finally on track. Well, almost. He still wasn't sure he would get his position back. That was the missing link. If he could resolve that, they would finally be able to move forward.

They exchanged words regarding the possible house that might be theirs and when he expressed the still lingering doubt about what he would do with his life, she made him believe again that everything was possible when she definitely ascertained that things would go in their favor and that he would be working sooner than later.

They continued their walk through the footpath selected when Mr. Bates remembered the state of the room he found upon his arrival.

"Anna, you organized my room, didn't you?

"Yes." She stopped and looked down sheepishly, thinking he might be cross for rifling through his things. "I hope you are not upset that I went through your cupboard and drawers. I am your wife now and I just want to take care of you. I wanted to have your clothing fresh and ready for use. I didn't look through anything else. " Her voice reflected her anxiety.

"Come here," he said and held her against him. She was still shy, awaiting his response.

He lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. "You are my wife and I laid myself bare to you years ago. I have nothing to hide anymore and I would never be cross. Not with you. Everything was impeccable and I appreciate it."

He leaned down and they met for a sweet gentle kiss. When they separated, he looked at her again and added, "The pillow casing is lovely. I can tell you embroidered it."

Anna was clearly pleased that he had seen it. She smiled effusively.

"I did. I knew you would eventually leave that dreadful place. I put aside some of the house money to buy us some linens. I wanted to be prepared for whenever we could finally live together. They are all ready. Everything…."

The appreciation in his eyes was evident as he caressed her cheek lovingly. His gaze was steady on hers. "My sweet, darling, girl. Between your detective work and the embroidering, you must not have had any spare time."

Her eyes reflected all the love she had for him. She spoke from the heart.

"I could not have thought of a better way to spend my time, Mr. Bates. I told you that once. Preparing the things we need for our cottage and imagining what that would be like was my incentive. On the days where I would get back a letter from somebody saying that they had no information for me, I would take out a sheet, or a towel, or a tablecloth and I would get to work. I would end my day happy."

Hearing her talk like that made his stomach flutter. She had never doubted, not one bit. HE was welling up with love for her.

"Thank you for that. It is really lovely. If all of the pieces are like that, I feel like I will be living like a king."

Without looking up, Anna responded, "Well, a King you are….. At least to me."

He placed a kiss on her temple, as her head was lying against his chest.

"… and you shall be my queen. But…." John hesitated when he spoke and pulled her away for a moment to look at her. "Wouldn't you rather wait until we are together to use them, instead of giving me mine already?"

Anna looked up at him and patted his chest reassuringly. "You have your pillow case and I have mine and that will get us through these days that we are apart. When you go to sleep, you will rest your head upon it and you will know that the other half is only a hallway away, waiting to be reunited."

He did not say anything, but he smiled so much that his eyes crinkled just the way she liked them.

There was nobody around, but Anna felt she should whisper in his ear the second part of her thoughts. She got on the tips of her toes and when she was close enough to his ears, commented. "Their complement - the sheets - we will use in our bed, when we are together properly in our new cottage. The pillow casing is only another reminder of what it will be like when we are joined together at last."

The combination of Anna's closeness, her hot breath on his ear and those words reminding him of their wedding night was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He couldn't resist the temptation to take her in his arms and kiss her with as much force as he could. One of his arms held her waist and pulled her in, so close, there was no space between them. His other hand held her neck, crushing her lips to his. As twice already that day, they kissed each other with much passion. Both responded with equal and desperate fervor. John's hand rubbed the length of Anna's back and slipped below her waist to grasp her buttocks. He pulled her in, closer to that part of him that was quickly being affected by their contact. Anna arms had encircled him and were playing with the nape of his neck and running through the hair on his head.

On feeling his hand go lower when he pulled her against him, Anna gasped. This was enough to startle John and make him pull away. He realized that they were on the main road connecting the village to the house. During their walk, they had left the house in one direction, walked around the grounds and were now coming upon the house from the opposite side. This was an intersecting point where you could go towards the house or the village. They were still some distance from the estate, but it was a well transited road by villagers, house servants, and traffic in general.

"I'm sorry Anna. What you said, it made me react this way..."

Bewildered momentarily, she answered coyly, "Don't be sorry. I'm not. You just startled me because of where we are. I only wish we were somewhere more private so that we could continue."

"Well, I am not sorry for that, then", he answered with a smirk. "….. but, you are right, we can't do that here, as brazen as we just were, and we can't do that at the house, either. We were too close to being caught this morning."

"You are right", reflected Anna begrudgingly. "Let's not do anything in the house to jeopardize our positions." She remained pensive, gathering her thoughts.

John felt that she wanted to say something. He took her hands in his reassuringly.

"What is it"? John asked, when she still hadn't said what she wanted. "Don't hold back from me. After what you've whispered in my ears today, I wouldn't think of you to be shy. What are you thinking?"

Anna looked up. "If our cottage will not be ready for weeks, how will we make do? Can you really, wait if we are going to limit our _interactions_ at the house? I don't think I can. Kissing you like that three times already today has been torture."

John's hand reached up to Anna's face and caressed her jawline. Her eyes were sad as they looked at him intently.

John sighed audibly and asked, "….but what can we do? If we cannot take possession of our cottage and we cannot secure proper accommodations at the house, I'll not have you sneaking around like we are doing something wrong. You deserve nothing but the best and to be treated with respect. You are my queen, remember?"

She smiled, but quickly changed her expression sternly to coincide with her forceful opinion. "I know that you would want it to be perfect for me, but I'll tell you what matters to me. I just want us to be together, as we should and as we so desire to be. I once told you that I did not care about the perfect wedding if I had the right man. So, think now. What good is it to have the perfect reunion if it takes us weeks to achieve? It may not ever happen as you imagine it."

She brought her hands up and placed them against his chest.

She emphasized her words again. "Mr. Bates, we've had nothing but challenges for years. I want only you, as much as we can manage, when we can manage, wherever we can manage. Forget about perfect. Haven't you got tired of waiting? Let's just concentrate on us."

He was startled at her forward and eloquent speech. Her revelations left him breathless. She reached up again to kiss him, hoping to convince him that he needn't wait on her account. Now aware of their surroundings, it was a gentle kiss, and both their bodies were too tense to touch each other at all. There was less feeling than the previous kiss that had spurred this conversation. Still, the fuse had been lit since the morning and the energy that was pent up between them needed an escape. She was left wanting more and she was sure he wanted more too. They looked at each other with longing, and Anna could see that Mr. Bates was processing everything she had said. His eyes spoke what he would not verbalize. He yearned for her, yet he was battling his preconceived notion that their consummation should take place in a controlled and more pleasant atmosphere.

A little more prodding is what he needed.

"For God's sake Mr. Bates, pull me into the bushes now. Take me somewhere… just don't stop kissing me like before."

Her impassioned plea was what he needed. Her direct command mobilized him into action. He had no need to say anything as he took her hand and surveyed the land around them. Spotting a patch of dense trees and bushes not too far away, he turned in that direction. He picked up the pace and if it wasn't for his limp, Anna would have thought he was almost running.

Anna started to giggle as he dragged her along behind him. Normally, he had to keep up the pace with her, but, his long legs achieved a swift stride, even with the use of the cane, and she had trouble keeping up with him. His motivation made her love him more and made her chuckle more audibly. Soon, her infectious enthusiasm had reached him and he joined her, laughing heartily. They both thought of the audacity of their intentions and that this was out of character for them. IT was definitely improper in the eyes of society, but, they could care less. They were fixed to reach the trees and bushes yonder, the heat of their last kiss still pulsing in their veins. Memories of the morning's drive back from the prison and the sweet moments outside of the courtyard fueled their desires further. They no longer cared what was proper to some. They should have had a cottage by now and in its absence, they would have to make do and they were more determined than ever to be together. After everything they had been through, it was time to live a little. As long as they were prudent, they would not deny themselves. They were finished with waiting.

Holding on to her hat as he pulled her along, Anna mentioned, "Now I know what Lady Grantham meant when she said it was terrific fun." Thinking John wouldn't know what she was talking about, she added, "It's the advice she gave Lady Mary before her wedding."

They had reached their destination, and as John's eyes looked around for a tree stump to sit on or a smooth tree to lean against, he asked "….but, you already knew it was fun, unless it wasn't for you and I imagined it." He grinned mischievously at her.

"It was, sort of", she answered laughing. She didn't think through her answer very well, because in the next moment, Mr. Bates' eyes stopped roaming and she saw his expression change to that of concern. She hadn't realized how easy it was to wound a man's pride and before he got and more flustered, added, "Last time, I was too nervous to really see it as fun. I enjoyed it and I enjoyed getting to know that side of us."

Anna couldn't help but look sheepishly when she said the last part. She looked up again to continue, "….. but I had no idea what to expect and I was more worried about not letting you down. Don't worry."

She reached up with her hand to caress his cheek. "…. But, that is not what I meant, silly man."

Satisfied with her answer, he smiled with relief and in response started to walk her backwards for the second time that day. His eyes had settled upon a low hanging branch that seemed sturdy enough from a distance. He might be able to sit upon it and hoist Anna onto his lap.

"So what did you mean?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and started to pepper her neck with small kisses.

Anna let herself be guided backwards and reached up to put her arms around his neck, steadying herself. "What I meant was, half of the fun comes from actually getting there. Getting here was fun." She giggled softly into his ears, as the little kisses he was bestowing to her neck and the sensitive spot under her ear were also starting to affect her.

A few steps is all it took to reach the intended tree and Anna was backed up against it. John responded to her previous statement. "Yes, getting here was fun, but, I will show you what real fun is." He dropped his cane and in one smooth move, swung them around to where he was now against the sturdy tree. Never losing contact and never stopping his assault on Anna's neck, he settled himself upon the branch that was jutting out from the massive center. Its height was conveniently the right level for him to do so without an effort, thus, he pulled Anna towards him, setting her on his lap. He held her firmly and stopped his movement on her neck. Still holding her with one hand, he brought the other to tilt her head towards his mouth and brought her in for a forceful, passionate kiss. She immediately responded with the same fervor as when they were on the open road. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue access and together, their tongues sought each other out. With much frenzy, they moved against each other and their hands started to roam wildly.

John's hands reached up to Anna's head, wanting to feel her silken tresses flowing through his fingers. He was met with sturdy and unyielding fabric of her hat.

He pulled away from her mouth just long enough to implore her, "Anna, your hat. Please… I want to feel your hair."

Anna complied with his petition and removed the hidden hat pin securing it to her hair, and removed it completely. She secured the hat pin to the hat and let it drop beside his cane. As she utilized her hands to unfasten the pins holding her hair together, John leaned in and kissed the hollow of her throat. He continued peppering that area thoroughly, but feeling restricted by her walking coat, he started unfastening the buttons that held it together. There were not that many, and as Anna finished pulling the pins and ties that held her hair back, John managed to push the coat over her shoulders.

He looked up, realizing that her hair was finally free and reached for her head. His hands went to her scalp and started running his fingers through it. "You are so lovely", he stated. Anna couldn't mutter a word, as his ministrations in her hair and feeling his fingertips touch her scalp so lightly, made her shiver as she felt tingles all over her body. She had her eyes closed and her breathing became shallower. He could tell he was having an enormous effect on her, but she was not continuing her movements, as she was holding herself firmly to his shoulders. Sensing she was feeling precariously perched, he dropped his hands to her waist to support her.

"Darling, why don't you swing your leg around me? You'll feel steadier that way. I don't want you to fall."

Anna opened her eyes, aware that he was talking.

"You want me to swing my leg over? I'll have to lift my skirt all the way up.…" She asked confused and with a bit of shyness, still looking around to make sure they were completely alone in the woods.

He smirked at the implication and grinned lasciviously at her. "Well, that will give me easier access for certain activities, won't it?" Upon observing Anna further, worry came to the forefront and he realized their intentions on this little escapade might differ from each other. He added with concern, "...unless you don't want to love. We can slow down."

Anna lost her shyness, then met and maintained his gaze and said nothing as she hopped off of him and slowly, raised her skirt until it gathered at her waist. She stood in her thigh high stockings and knickers.

John held his breath as he caught the sight of his wife's lovely white thighs for the first time since their wedding night. Certain parts of his body were responding to the lovely sight as well.

"Oh Lord Anna, your right, I don't think I can wait until we have our cottage. I want as much of you as we can manage", he mumbled as he took her arm and pulled her to him once more. He grabbed her waist and with a small spring in her step, Anna was straddling her husband.

Their mouths found each other once more. Feeling more secure on her perch, Anna's hands wandered beneath his jacket and she managed to edge it over his shoulders until it was easily pushed down. John responded by shaking it off of his arms and after that action, Anna pulled at the knot on his tie and with a dexterity he would never understand, undid it, pulling the stiff collar along with it, both being tossed without hesitation on the floor. Never stopping their kisses, she then reached for the buttons on his waistcoat. She was desperate to feel his skin and so was he. He had just sat there enjoying his wife's ministrations on him, but he finally sprang into action. His hands had found their way to the buttons on her shirt and he started to work at freeing her chest. His large hands proved cumbersome against the dainty buttons, but, he worked at it blindly, until he managed to free the first one. In the time that he did one button, Anna had managed to open his waistcoat and unhook his watch. She was now working on the buttons of his shirt.

It didn't matter that she was faster. He took his time and stroked her skin that was opened to him after the first button was freed. Sensing it was enough space for him to kiss, he pulled away from her mouth to lower his lips on to the area right above her breasts. The open button allowed him more access than he thought. He started trailing wet kisses from the hollow of her throat to the valley of her encased breasts.

Anna arched back to allow him better access, and as she did, they heard a screeching, tearing noise. Startled, John stopped his ministrations and Anna, sat straight up. They listened intently, but, nothing else happened and not wanting to waste any time, John brought Anna forward to him to kiss the shoulder space reachable from the open shirt. As he did, the shift in Anna's weight towards him, made the noise happen again and without a delay this time, the branch they were comfortably sitting on gave way, lurching John backwards, with Anna on top of him. Down they went.

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned to see what happens to our love birds next week.**

**Thank You for all the lovely reviews.**


	5. No More Courtyard

**I hope last chapter wasn't too painful, or for that matter, this one!**

* * *

Anna's entire body weight smashed against Mr. Bates', but, he just laughed.

"Oh my Lord", Anna commented as she realized that they had fallen in the midst of a very heated session between them.

"What are you laughing at?" she commented and winced as she felt pain in her knees. She moved to get up immediately, but, as her husband was now entirely on his back, and his lovely wife was part-splayed on top of him, he held her down.

"Stay here for just a second", he said. "I want to hold you."

"Mr. Bates, you must have hit your head, to be saying that. We've just had a nasty fall. You're likely injured, how can you want me to stay like this?"

He wouldn't release her and still held her to him.

"Only for a minute", he confirmed. "I, or both of us, will be hurting in a moment, but it is nice to have you like this".

Anna sighed as she relented, keeping herself in the same position. She chuckled and added, "Oh, Mr. Bates…."

After the few minutes that Anna conceded, she picked herself up to assess their damage. With no thought to her injuries, Anna set out to examine her husband. Little by little, she helped him up until he was standing upright, with his cane sustaining his weight. He had taken the brunt of the fall by landing on his back. Thankfully, the branch had remained under his knees, and while it was the culprit of the their fall, it seemed to help cushion his legs from banging onto the ground directly and because of his corpulence, his body was able to take the fall without any major injuries or broken bones. They were both relieved, but Anna was not sure that his leg injury would not suffer from any consequences in the future. He wanted to fuss about her knees; he had caught a glimpse of the broken skin and oozing blood when she got up, but she would not let him.

"Anna, you're hurt too. Let me help you."

"Mr. Bates, we must see to you first. I am alright."

He started to protest, but she was a fierce little warrior when she wanted to be and she would not let him fuss yet. She had reached down for his suit jacket and handed it to him, allowing him to tidy himself up, as she inspected him further. She circled around him and got on her tip toes to assess the damage. She found some, but it was manageable.

"Mr. Bates, you do have some scraping and a large bruise forming on the back side of your head". We'll need to put some liniment on that as soon as we get back."

He bent his arm to reach behind his head and touched the spot lightly. "Ouch…. Yes. I can feel that."

Satisfied that he was in one piece, Anna relaxed and turned to find her hat and pins. Mr. Bates took advantage of her distraction and turned to her, reaching for her wrist to still her. "I'm all set, now. Can I please see your knees? Don't hide them from me."

Anna pulled away momentarily and reluctantly pulled up her skirt to reveal the results of their mischief.

Anna had ripped her stockings at both knees when she had fallen forward. He had broken her fall, but since she was straddling him, both knees had been skinned by the rough terrain beneath. They were a bloody mess now.

"Are you satisfied now, Mr. Bates? There is no real damage. It looks worse than it is."

She let the skirt fall to its normal resting place.

"Oh, my sweet. It may look worse than it is, but your injuries are still worse than mine." John reached out to Anna and brought her to him. "I'm sorry", he murmured as he embraced her.

"Whatever for?... It's not your fault", Anna exclaimed as she pulled away to look at his face.

"Well, I chose the branch. It is my fault."

Anna sighed in loving exasperation. Mr. Bates always found a way to make himself culpable, when he shouldn't.

"Stop it. Don't be daft. I was just as eager to sit up there. So, we will say no more and be thankful that we are both alright and that my skirt, thanks to your suggestion", she looked at him mischievously before continuing, "did not rip, and that this very skirt will cover up my damage and any evidence of our antics today…"

She reached up to kiss his cheek, then began to pin up her hair to make sure she was fully presentable. She was very good and quick, needing only three of four pins to secure all of it perfectly. He was impressed at her dexterity. She quickly replaced her hat and coat and was ready within a few minutes.

"What will we say when somebody asks about my head wound?" he countered.

"We'll think of something, but, come on. It's getting late. We should start heading back."

Anna took his hand, and together, they limped back.

* * *

Mrs. Hughes was worried about Anna and Mr. Bates. He had only been back one day, and it already seemed that her prophecy of their inclination for mischief was coming true. Anna had come sheepishly to ask for some liniment to rub onto Mr. Bates' head and also asked for the use of her sitting room to massage it into his scalp, as they could not go upstairs and it was hardly appropriate at the servant's hall. She graciously obliged. When she inquired as to the nature of his injures, Mr. Bates only confirmed that he had bumped his head on a tree branch as he and Anna walked to the cottages. She nodded her head accepting the story, but, when Anna started to rub the backside of his scalp, it all seemed a little suspicious. Shouldn't he have had a bump on his forehead? Anna was also limping lightly. There was probably more to this story, but, she would not read into it. As long as they were in one piece, there were no reports of wrongdoing from anybody and they maintained propriety in public, they deserved some privacy and she would afford it to them.

Later that evening, they shared their first dinner together and she did not mind, and she saw to it that Mr. Carson did not mind either; the seating order rearranged to allow Anna to sit next to him further down in the table. Thomas would not be moved because his assignment as valet was still in effect and Mr. Bates was still a visitor. This one time, they could be allowed to sit next to each other and it pleased her to see them so happy after so much misery. There was justice in the world and she was a witness to it.

* * *

It was not necessary for either of them to make plans for the evening. John automatically understood that they would go to their place in the courtyard. As soon as they had finished their meal, they headed to their bedrooms for a moment, and unbeknownst to each other, remove excessive clothing. Anna her corset - Mr. Bates his tie and collar. He wore a scarf around his neck to hide the absence of those essential pieces and Anna wore a shawl, lest somebody could tell the difference. They met at the landing as soon as they were both finished, grinning in anticipation. They hoped to leave undetected, but Mrs. Hughes stopped them in front of her parlor.

"Will you be out late?" enquired the kind woman. Anna noticed that she didn't seem to be asking with any malice in mind.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Hughes. Would you rather we not sit outside?" asked her husband.

"Oh, No, I just wanted to know if I should wait up to close the door. Lily and Jemima are out there too."

Mr. Bates kindly offered. "I will lock up if you prefer. We won't be out all night". He looked at Anna and she lowered her eyes, anticipating what Mrs. Hughes could be thinking about their night time rendezvous.

She smiled graciously and handed Mr. Bates her key. "Take whatever time you need and yes, please lockup when you get back. I'll go rest now."

She turned quickly into her parlor, ready to put her things away.

Anna distracted John by handing him his coat and proceeded to put hers on. When she started to pin her hat, he was more curious.

"But, darling, why do you need your hat if we are going to sit in the courtyard?"

"Didn't you hear? Lily and Jemima are out there. We'll need to go somewhere else."

He looked confused until Anna pushed the door open to reveal the two housemaids sitting in the near distance, smoking and chatting with each other in the cool night air. His face fell and Anna could tell her husband was clearly disappointed. She understood completely, as she had felt the same for several months, experiencing the same emotions he was having. This was their spot, where they fell in love, where so much of their time together had transpired. The courtyard had been witness to so much of their story together and now it belonged to others because they had not been able to use it and maintain their claim on it.

He finally realized what was happening as he stepped through the threshold. Convinced that they would have to move on, he took her hand in his for the second time that day. They nodded at the two girls and walked a little forward.

He squeezed her hand and added, "Let's walk on the outskirts, find somewhere private."

As they walked out of the threshold of the courtyard and into the Abbey's grounds, Anna spoke.

"I'm sorry the courtyard no longer belongs to us."

He stopped and pulled her until she was standing directly in front of him.

He conspiratorially smirked at her, "We'll no longer need it as soon as we have our cottage. We should let it go to another generation." He then reached forward to kiss her temple sweetly.

She giggled in response. "You're right. We can't very well have expected it to be ours forever."

"Come on, he said. Let's keep moving until we can find somewhere to sit."

They strolled slowly, as both were limping and sore from their midday escapade. It seemed they were wandering aimlessly, as they had not decided on a specific destination, but, they were so engrossed in their jovial chatter, that they had still not discussed where they were heading. Then, Anna remembered she had news to tell him.

"Oh, Mr. Bates, in the excitement of the afternoon, I forgot to tell you that I shall be accompanying Lady Mary to London in three days time. We shall be there three nights."

In the darkness, and being by his side, she could not tell what face he made, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, I expected this would happen to us sooner than later, I just didn't expect it the same week as my arrival. But, we'll make do."

There was only a minute of silence before his melancholic voice morphed and he started to chuckle. Anna was amused and surprised. She didn't know what could have him in such a state. She was sad to be leaving and he ought to have been too.

"What is so funny Mr. Bates?"

Still with much amusement in his tone, he stopped and looked at Anna directly.

"I am not laughing because anything is funny. I am laughing at the 'terrific fun' you mentioned this afternoon. If you are really leaving, then, maybe we really need to get in some quality time together." He paused momentarily, wondering if he was being to forward, but smirked and added, "Do you want to?"

Anna was relieved. She had been thinking about the exact thing throughout dinner.

"Mr. Bates. What did I say earlier today?"

He smiled and his eyes crinkled with happiness as she gave him her answer.

She reached up to cup his chin to make her point. "I've taken my corset off to make it easier for you tonight." She clearly emphasized the next words. "Yes, I want to. What do you suggest?"

The realization that his wife was wearing no corset sent a shiver down his spine and his face lit up when he responded, "You little minx. Let's go to the greenhouse. It won't be cold at this time of night."

"Will it be safe?" Anna asked a bit guardedly.

His eyes bore their mischievous intent. "Well, we'll just have to see. Think of it as an adventure."

With a very naughty tone and rubbing his cheek, she responded. "I'll follow you Mr. Bates, let's go."

He took her by the hand and they walked in the direction of the gardens. With their injuries, they wouldn't be able to rush as they had earlier in the day. Their stride was still strong and purposeful, but they were more careful. A short time later, they reached their intended building in one of the furthest fields still on the estate grounds. It was surrounded by the vast vegetable gardens that produced much of the produce used at the estate. The greenhouse itself was not that large, but it was a sturdy frame, and covered, providing the warmth required for some of the harder to cultivate varieties required in Mrs. Patmore's cooking. The building was maintained by the estate Gardner and warm coals were brought two times a day and kept in small stoves. The heat generated rose and circulated within the building. It was a pleasant warmth and the perfect place to be on a cool night.

John opened the door quietly and it creaked, announcing their arrival. Anna followed behind him.

"Anybody here?" he asked cautiously. They kept still listening for a response. There was none and he tried again, with more cheek in his questioning.

"Hello? We've come for parsley and coriander for Mrs. Patmore. We mean no harm." Sensing there was truly nobody there, he took hold of Anna who was nestled by his side and brought her forward to face him.

Anna was trying to stifle her laughs at his statement.

"Parsley and Coriander? Mr. Bates, don't make me laugh."

He was not laughing.

Empowered by the feeling that they were truly alone, he reached down within inches of her face, at the same time that he wrapped his arm around her to bring her as close as possible to him. His expression had changed from playful to quite serious in less than a minute. Anna stood still, transfixed by the depth shown in his eyes. Even in the darkness, she could still see them piercing her and she hadn't ever realized the type of power one look of his could hold over her.

He sighed audibly before he spoke.

"No, my darling… quite the opposite. I am not trying to make you laugh, at least not any more. I want to leave you breathless and yelling my name." Anna shuddered at the thought and John closed the gap between them, kissing her deeply. There was a desperate longing between them, fueled by the darkness and their several close encounters from that day. They generated heat between them and they were still fully dressed. It was warm and getting warmer by the minute.

They broke apart momentarily, realizing that if they did not take off their coats and other warmth inducing apparel, they would soon be overcome by the heat. They were practical, finding a nearby work table to set their items, stepping in that direction. Yet as they moved and removed their things, they could not keep themselves apart from each other. As she removed her coat, Anna reached up to catch her husband's lips. He had done the same and now tossed his coat onto the surface. John moved on to her neck as both removed their gloves. Soon, their hats and scarves joined the pile as Anna reciprocated and now worked to plant small kisses on her husband's jaw line.

They remained standing awkwardly, but, in the darkness, John managed to see a chair and was thankful. He had been wondering how they would manage, as he would not lay his dear Anna on this filthy ground and his legs were not sturdy enough to hoist her up against the wall. The flimsy walls wouldn't hold her either.

"Come. Lets repeat what we did this afternoon, this chair won't break." He pulled her the short distance until they were right in front of it. It looked like an old dining room chair, wooden, but sturdy, probably having belonged at one time to the servant's hall. He pulled on it just to make sure; all the while he continued to kiss Anna under her ear.

Mr. Bates was candid in his conversation. "I'll not undress you completely, because we are not in the sanctity of our bedroom, but we'll manage fine if you lift your skirts, remove your knickers and open your blouse. I'll open my shirt and drop my pants and shorts to my thighs."

Anna's voice was curious as she pulled away from him momentarily. "But how will we manage, in a chair?" She wasn't entirely sure what he meant. This afternoon, on the tree branch, she didn't expect that they would actually consummate their relationship on a tree. She just thought that they would kiss and touch each other to produce as much bliss as possible. She wasn't exactly sure how they would have managed.

He had to remind himself that his sweet wife was still quite naïve when it came to intimacy. Besides them only sharing one night together, there had been no variety. He had made love to her twice, in the traditional manner, in the easiest and most loving way possible to make it a more pleasurable and less painful experience for her. He now hoped his explanation provided the clarity she needed.

"Darling," he took her hand and kissed her fingers reverently. "There is more than one way that we can make love, not just in a bed. You will take me in as you sit on top of me and you will provide most of the motion we need to follow through. I will help you with my hips and I'll show you how. You needn't feel ashamed or afraid."

He released her hands. He couldn't see her expression because she was shorter and looking down, but, he was almost sure she blushed at the thought. He lifted her chin and kissed her again, hoping to provide some security for what he would instruct her to do. Their lips came together, at first cautiously. He didn't want to scare her. He treaded slowly, but, the intensity deepened quickly as they both started to feel the deep emotions surfacing again. She responded win the same fervent and deep manner. His tongue begged for entry and Anna allowed it, and now both were exploring each other. Surprisingly, Anna herself pushed him forward and onto the chair. Any second thoughts were forgotten as she pushed up her skirt and sat atop him.

In complete darkness, the sensations they were feeling were more erotic. At least they were for Anna. The first time they were together, there was the soft glow of lights around them. This time, she could see nothing and she had to concentrate on what she was feeling. She didn't know if these sensations were because they hadn't been together in a long time, or brought on because she was not distracted by her vision. Everything she was feeling was more intense. They were moving quicker than this afternoon too. Anna had removed her corset after dinner and John had left behind his tie and collar, which was very helpful for quicker access. They opened each other's first layer rather quickly and her husband immediately reached for her breasts. Even though she was still wearing her chemise, in the absence of her corset, he was able to cup them and massage them. Anna felt like she would die and arched her back to allow him unrestrained access. Besides the sensations he was producing on her bosom, he was kissing her neck and moved to kiss the sensitive spot under her ear. She couldn't help but groan and grasp at his shoulders. She dug her nails into his jacket.

He was right, she thought a few minutes later. At the rate they were going, she would be yelling his name soon, but, she stopped him, reminding herself that he needed to feel pleasure too. She pulled his shirt open and ran her hands across his chest. She leaned forward, placing little kisses everywhere she could. At the same time, she brought her hands around his back, holding him closer to her and massaging him where she could, as she started to kiss his neck and shoulders. He was breathing much shallower now and she could tell he was fully aroused. There was no mistaking the bulge in his pants that was rubbing against her every time she moved. She brought their lips together again and he responded immediately.

His hands had made their way from her chest to her stomach. He followed the length of her body to under her skirt and started massaging the back of her legs from her knees to her thighs. He traced his finger around her knee and could feel the bandages she had placed to help heal the damage she'd done to them earlier in the day. If she weren't sitting atop him, he would have reached forward to kiss them reverently. He also couldn't help but notice that she had changed her torn stockings for fresh ones. They were still the same type, covering all the way to her mid thighs. They were held by simple band garters. He considered removing them, but it would not be practical. He let them be.

In the distance, a dog started barking.

He reached up to her hair, hoping to run his fingers through it. Anna immediately responded.

"No, not my hair. Not this time. I'll lose my pins in the darkness and I won't be able to put it up to go back. They'll be able to tell what we've been up to."

He pulled his hands away, realizing she was right and instead, reached down again under her skirt. His hand crept further up and touched her inner thigh. Anna shuddered momentarily, but she did not stop him. He moved his hands to massage her and Anna could feel him close to her core.

His closeness to her private parts and the sensations she was feeling made her very bold. She wanted to reciprocate and follow his actions. Thus, she reached for the buttons on his trousers. She undid one as she felt him reach farther and closer, this time, brushing his fingers over her knicker-protected folds. He only did it once and then moved his hand away.

She had to hold on to band of his pants as she quaked at his touch. It had been the faintest touch, but she felt it quite keenly.

Yet, in the midst of those intense feelings, Anna heard a dog barking, again. It seemed to her that it was closer than the last time.

"Mr. Bates, is that dog coming closer?" she managed to ask.

"What dog?" he murmured, oblivious to the barking she had heard. "Stop talking and kiss me again. "He reached up to pull her mouth into another delicious and breath sucking kiss while his hand moved further up her legs and touched the edge of her undergarment again. He was close to pulling it down. Anna's hand moved to play with the second button on his trousers. She was close to ridding him of this confinement.

The dog barked again and Anna pulled back alarmed. "Mr. Bates, the dog….. You must have heard it this time!"

"I did," he responded confused.

"It's coming closer," she stated, then asked in a muddled state. "Is it coming here?"

She stood up and backed away, not waiting for an answer. She was certain that dog was near. At this time of night, some of the gamekeepers of the estate prowled the gardens and fields to make sure there were no poachers or thieves come to steal any of the harvest. Although their main concern was the hunting fowl and sheep, they kept check on the fields as well.

Anna and John were farther from the house than they would usually venture, and it would not make sense for them to be found now. When she stood, the skirt that was bunched around her waist fell to its natural place as she hurriedly fumbled to close the buttons of her shirt. Mr. Bates did the same. He was very thankful that Anna had only managed to unbutton the very top fastening on his pants and that he only needed to make a few hurried button closures on his shirt where his waistcoat did not cover and the buttons on his waistcoat to appear decent.

Harried and nervous, they headed for the entrance and found the table with their belongings. They started dressing in their coats and Anna put on her hat as Mr. Bates put on his hat and scarf and took his cane.

"What do we do? It is getting closer", asked a frightened Anna.

"We'll have to make a run for it. Even if the dog and its owner catch us, as long as it is not in here, we can say we were out for a walk."

He opened the door and moved out, taking Anna's hand in his own and walking as far away in the opposite direction from where the approaching dog was coming.

Fear turned to amusement as Mr. Bates pulled Anna along. Both laughed openly at the mischievous turn of events and when they were far enough to believe they were free from capture, they stopped and he pulled her into a sweet, gentle kiss.

"What was that for?" asked a surprised Anna.

"These little adventures have reminded me what it is to feel young again, and so very free with no cares in the world."

Anna giggled and embraced her husband effusively. "We are only as old as we feel, and our adventures have only just begun."

They made sure they were presentable, completely buttoned up to return to the house. While they had not been able to be together properly again, they had been together in other ways and they had shared memories that would last a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: This is the evening of the Jimmy/Thomas kiss scene. I would rather expect that Mr. Bates did not come out of his bedroom because he wasn't even there, still very occupied at the greenhouse. **

**Also, I am a little confused as to when I should change the rating to M. There will definitely be M, but, do these descriptions already count as M? Not sure really. I might just change it to be safe.**

**I hope you enjoyed their adventure and thank you for the lovely reviews.**

**I am currently on week 2 of a three week business trip to three countries with very diverse time zones. It was incredibly difficult for me to find a time to post this chapter this week, and I may take up to two weeks to upload the next chapter. (Not to mention internet at hotels can be crazy expensive…) Needless to say, I am also behind in thanking my lovely reviewers, reading other stories and reviewing some other fantastic pieces that I have enjoyed. Please be patient with me. **


	6. A Palace for the Night

**Another day, another Banna adventure…**

* * *

At tea time, the next day, Mrs. Hughes called Anna into her parlor. Mr. Brockett, the head Gardner had paid her a visit and brought her two pairs of gloves which he surmised belonged to house employees. They'd appeared overnight inside the greenhouse and both were black. One was short, leather and the design was consistent with that of a man's. The other, were long, silk and slender. She thought she recognized the female gloves as those worn by Anna.

Mrs. Hughes showed Anna the gloves and asked if they were hers and Mr. Bates'. Anna was momentarily speechless. She suddenly remembered that they had left the house last night with gloves, but had returned without them. These must be theirs. They could not belong to anybody else. She took them from Mrs. Hughes and one second was all it took for her to recognize them. The female gloves had a scuff at the juncture between the right thumb and the other four fingers, worn out by the way Anna held her purse. It was hers, no doubt. Anna looked down and couldn't sustain Mrs. Hughes gaze. She knew exactly where they had left them. She hoped Mrs. Hughes didn't ask any questions because if she did, Anna could not and would not ever lie and it was not in her or Mr. Bates best interest for their secrets to be revealed.

The kind housekeeper took one look at Anna's reaction and the pink hue that had manifested itself across her face and knew exactly what she and her husband had been up too in the Greenhouse. She had guessed it; their forced separation, having each one in their own room, would compel them to seek alternative places for their reunions. Still, he had only been back one day. She thought that they might have tried waiting. Then again, if she was in their situation, she wouldn't have wanted to wait either.

Ultimately, she still held her conviction that as long as there were no public and inappropriate signs of affection, she would not be bothered by it. They were entitled.

"Anna dear, you and Mr. Bates need to be more careful where you leave things." She did not acknowledge that she knew where they had been found or that it had been Mr. Brockett himself who had brought them. She would spare Anna further embarrassment this time.

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes", Anna responded, very embarrassed, nevertheless.

* * *

Mr. Bates had helped Mr. Carson with several tasks that morning, but still, he did not have much to do. He thought that on a day such as this he would be able to see more of his lovely wife, yet, chance encounters eluded them. His beloved was busier than ever, no doubt with Lady Mary, probably planning for their upcoming London trip. Rather than sitting at the servant's hall table and evoking unwanted inquisitions from other employees regarding his current status, he determined that he could spend some time scouting the grounds for private locations for future liaisons with his wife. In the years he had spent at Downton, he had not had much time for unplanned walks. His hours off were always spent with Anna or at the village. This would be a perfect occasion to see some of the more distant buildings, shacks and structures that dotted the Downton grounds. The greenhouse had been a good alternative when he had no ideas yesterday, but after their near encounter with the dog and its handler, Anna would not want to test their good luck again. They would have to find someplace else.

An hour into his walk, he found a barn and went inside to look. There were several stalls that were reasonably clean and the hay within them looked fresh. From Lord Grantham's riding habits, he knew that horses were only kept here during the day if the family intended to ride. Their permanent stable was farther from the house. Since there were no horses within the structure, nobody would be riding today, yet everything was fresh and ready. This would be a good option. In addition, the grooms and stable boys lived in a small building attached to the horse stables, away from this location. It would be perfectly private. If he could secure some blankets, he could make one of the stalls more pleasant for them. It was an airy space, so, it would be much cooler at night and they would need to keep warm. Winter was coming and they no longer had the warmth of the greenhouse.

* * *

In the afternoon, MR. Bates finally ran into his wife the foot of the staircase.

"I've been looking for you", she said as she handed him his gloves. "I wanted to return these."

"Did I drop them? I don't remember leaving them with you".

Anna grinned. "You didn't. We ran out of the greenhouse so quickly, that we forgot our gloves. Mrs. Hughes gave them back to me." She now raised her eyebrow in a sarcastic, yet concerned manner.

John could tell she was worried. He was confused. "How did she get them?"

"I suspect Mr. Brockett brought them to her.

"Did she say anything to you?" he asked with an amused grin.

"Just to be careful where we leave our things. I think she is on to us…"

They looked at each other bemused, then, slowly, they started laughing at the realization that they had been caught. They were still in the corridor, so, he couldn't pull her in for a hug to coincide with their embarrassment of being found out.

"She's a smart one". He paused what he was going to say to consider the ramifications. He reached for her hand and started rubbing her knuckles in a reassuring manner. "I understand if you don't want us to go out tonight."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "No. Stop it. We're married and she knows it. There is no need to stop our plans….." She gave him a flirtatious look. "Unless it's you that doesn't want to go out tonight."

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently, the only chaste gesture they would be allowed in this common area.

He added in his most sultry voice, "Wild dogs couldn't keep me away."

* * *

A little later, when dinner at the servant's hall was over and everybody went about their personal duties, Anna and Mr. Bates performed the same routine as they had the night before. Silently, they slipped into their own rooms and discarded superfluous clothing. Neither told the other what they were doing and yet, they were of similar thinking. If yesterday's events at the greenhouse taught them anything, it was that time was not always on their side and any help to move this along was good. As she removed her corset, she took a risk and removed her chemise as well. When she saw her husband again, she was very pleased to see him again with no tie, collar or watch. They were of the same mind.

As if on cue, Mrs. Hughes stepped out of her parlor to speak to them. In all of her years at Downton, Anna had never considered the placement of Mrs. Hughes sitting room a nuisance, but this week, it was becoming a burden on her emotions. She desperately wanted to be away from that corner and away from the kind lady. Mrs. Hughes was too intuitive for her own good and even if the Bates' had a right to come together, that inquisitive look she afforded them unsettled Anna greatly. She was not known to do any wrong in the house; she strived, in fact, to excel in everything and call no attention to herself, thus, this momentary conversation that was about to happen was pushing her limits.

Her husband was not as worried; he just smiled at the Housekeeper, comfortable with what they were doing. Perhaps he had been in prison too long to feel any shame or embarrassment over their situation or his relaxed time off had made him less sensitive to implied illicit nature of their planned rendezvous. Whatever he was feeling, if he was feeling any embarrassment at all, he was better at concealing it than she was. Anna was determined to say something, and was about to speak, when he beat her to it.

"I can lock up when we're back."It was a very simple statement that asked no permission, confirming their intention and right to head out.

Anna looked quizzically at Mrs. Hughes, expecting some sarcasm and was surprised at her response.

"Thank you. Please see that you do," was all she said as she handed Mr. Bates the keys. There was the briefest of smiles, a knowing look and non-judgmental acknowledgement to what they were about to do. Anna felt her nerves relax, thinking that maybe the Housekeeper was blessing this in her own little way.

Grateful and at ease, they walked out, feeling like accomplices in a mischievous prank. They said nothing, but glanced at each other, the excitement building within them. In the courtyard they spotted Ivy with Jimmy, but did not even stop to react to them. They were focused on their mission to get out and to be together. As soon as they were out of the courtyard, John stopped to look at Anna.

"Are you sure you want to do this my darling? I am not sure how comfortable you were right now and I don't want to push you into anything you will regret later."

He took her hand in his and added, "You deserve so much more than what we are doing."

Anna stepped closer, still clutching his hand in hers and whispered in his ear.

"MR. Bates, yesterday was fun. I was with you, we were together and I got to feel so much more of you, than if we had stayed inside. I have never seen you so relaxed and I loved seeing that. I regret nothing that we share, as long as we are together and I don't care where that happens. I am leaving soon and we will need something to keep us going in my absence."

She finished her statement by giving him a quick kiss on his lips. As his eyes started to glimmer with anticipation, Anna added, "Now, where are you taking me?" she pulled back to hold her hands on her hips and added cheekily, "…..Or do I need to find us a place to go?"

"My, My. You are eager." He chuckled at her sweet audacity. For all the cheek she was emitting, his beautiful wife was naïve and innocent. It was a combination he loved.

"No, love. I've done my chore and found us a location." He took her hand and not letting her respond, he pulled her to follow him as he walked further into the estate grounds, towards the stable. "Follow me, your palace awaits."

"Where are we going? What do you mean palace?" she asked as they scurried along.

"Well, love, a palace it is, but not for humans. I hope you won't be too disappointed."

They could have chatted more while they made their way to the building, but, the anticipation was too much for Anna. She wanted desperately to feel her husband and he wanted to desperately hold her. They had been deprived far too long. They had conversed much when he was in prison. Now, they wanted nothing else than to be together. They had the rest of their lives together to talk.

Soon enough, they reached an unremarkable building.

Mr. Bates turned to Anna who was trying to not look surprised. When he said the word palace, she hadn't thought of a real palace, but she hadn't thought of this. Wasn't this the daytime horse stables? She'd come out here once to assist her Mistress long ago. She was sure that it was for horses and then recalled that John had said it was a palace, but not for humans.

"I found a clean stable with fresh hay. There are some private stalls and I smuggled a blanket earlier. It is not the most romantic location, but it is cool out tonight and I thought that this would be more comfortable than any of the other buildings I searched."

His explanation soothed her concern. Her sweet man had actually looked through several buildings to find them a place. That was most endearing to her, even if it were a stable. He looked so worried, expecting her approval. There was no way she would not acquiesce, especially now that they both had keened their need for each other. She was still a little worried about privacy. The stable door seemed to be wide open. The greenhouse did not have a lock, granted, but the door at least closed.

She looked at him as reassuringly as she could and caressed his cheek to further confirm her approval.

"This is perfect, but is it private enough?" she asked as the last challenge before going in.

"There was nobody there this afternoon. You stay here. I will explore to make sure that we are truly alone."

John left to do a quick scan and Anna participated by doing a quick search of the perimeter of the building from the outside. When John came back, with a beaming smile, Anna knew that he had found nobody. His jacket was full of loose hay strands and she laughed, picking them off him.

"Somebody's been busy. Look what state you're in."

He smirked, "I wouldn't worry about removing them just yet. Our clothes are bound to get full by the time we are finished."

The look she gave him was priceless. It was dark out, but the half moon illuminated her beautiful face and he could see the half horror, half mischievous imagination working in her mind.

She wanted to say something, but he reached down and put his finger on her lips to silence her. He then took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, but firmly.

Her face changed to that of desire, matching his.

He took her hand and led her inside. Although there were no lights turned on, there was enough reflection from the moon coming in through the two large windows on opposite sides of building that they could make out the contents of the room. There were two rows of stalls, almost all enclosed, some in better state than others. They walked silently. There was the faint horse smell, one that couldn't be removed in a place such as this, but, the breeze from the open windows kept it tolerable. He led her down the corridor to the furthest possible stall, one that he had already prepared for their arrival.

He opened the door and Anna looked in. She could barely make out the freshly hay laid hay spread out evenly on the ground and the blanket her husband arranged on the ground for them. Another one lay folded on top of it. It wasn't the most romantic place to meet her husband, but she had to agree it was private, away from the house and covered so that they not suffer from the cold outside. It sounded worse than it really was. It was actually cozy and the hay would make it more comfortable.

Even standing ahead of him, she could sense his nerves. He worried that she would find the accommodations too primitive. She turned to look at him and resolutely stated, "It's perfect". There was no more need for words as she took hold of the lapels of his coat and pulled him into the little space with her. Without saying anything else, Anna took off her coat and gloves, placing them in a corner. Mr. Bates looked at her as she did. Her moves were not meant to be suggestive and he had seen her do it many times over the years whenever they would walk in back into Downton, but there was something about her doing it in silence, in the stillness of the night and in this, their borrowed cocoon that made John shiver completely. Anna did not notice how a chill ran through him just then. She turned to him and when her eyes implored him do the same, he let his cane drop and then his coat shift down his shoulders. She took it from him and placed it next to hers. He removed his gloves as well and put them on top of his coat. John noticed that she had a look about her. She seemed to want to take control and he wanted to let her. His Anna was always surprising him when he least expected it, and this was a side of her he had every desire to experience. She took his hands into hers and she pulled him down slightly until they were on their knees. He followed her every move. She pushed his jacket of off his shoulders and it fell behind him, pooling around his feet. He reached for the first button of her blouse, but she placed her hand atop of his and deflected his actions. She reached again towards him and she began on his waistcoat.

He reached for her hat and she shooed his hand again.

He let out a little chuckle. He was clearly surprised and did not understand what game she was playing. She looked like she was concentrating.

He reached for her wrist and she moved it out of his way.

"Anna?" He asked, very amused.

"I am undressing my husband. Don't distract me just yet."

He was enjoying her playful and dominating mood, but he wanted to continue annoying her and break her concentration.

She managed to open it up the waistcoat and push it also off of his shoulders. Then Mr. Bates made his move by taking Anna in his arms and letting himself fall backwards. Anna fell directly on top of him, but still let out a playful squeal. She pulled her head up, smiling widely in the process.

Mr. Bates, I said no distractions…. , she answered laughing.

"Impossible, my sweet, you are a distraction" and as Anna protested, he brought her head down to his in a crushing kiss. Her protesting stopped as she melted in his arms and deepened it. They enjoyed each other this way for a few minutes. They moaned from the sensations they were experiencing. Their tongues had sought each other out and they groaned in the pleasure this was sweeping through their bodies. She was splayed on top of him, the whole length of him and remained that way, enjoying the feeling of having him this close. Even with the time they had spent yesterday, she hadn't felt the whole length of him across her body since their wedding night. This was different also, as she was atop of him and she had only been under him. Somehow, she felt in control this way and imagined she could still have her way, as she was intent on undressing him first. They broke for air and Anna took her chance to control the situation again.

She shifted to straddle him and sat up on her haunches, holding him down by placing her hands flat on his shoulders. By the way she was sitting; she could also feel that he had been aroused. She ground down on him in punishment, or amusement for herself. She wasn't sure.

"Let me continue, please", she demanded confidently as his breath caught, reacting to what she had just done.

"Yes, my Lady" he answered submissively, playing along with her seductive game.

She opened the first two buttons and was mesmerized when she touched the course hair that peaked out. She lost her concentration momentarily, as she placed the palm of her hand in that spot and started rubbing him in circles. She was keen to give him pleasure, but, this was having more of an effect on her than she intended. As his eyes became half lidded, she bent down to place gentle kisses along his neck and chest, managing to open another two buttons in the process. In this position, she made it easier for him to reach for her hat and he was rather deft in removing the hat pin that was securing it to her hair. She let him carry out that action without stopping him. His shirt was now half open and she could place both her hands on his chest. He let her hat drop beside her.

She opened up his shirt completely, pulling the neatly tucked edges from his pants. In the wonderful expanse of his chest, laid before her, she starting placing gentle kisses from the top downwards. She shifted again so that she could better access his stomach, kissing it as well. Having her head so close, he could not resist putting his hands in her hair. Although it was still pinned up, only vestiges of her perfectly coiffed hairdo remained. He had managed to loosen it considerably and he sighed as felt the silken strands in his hands, additional errant strands now framing her lovely face.

John loved to see Anna take control, to see her feel so secure about what she was doing, even if she was still considered by all accounts an ingénue. Remembering their conversation yesterday after they had kissed passionately, Anna had stated that it was only a sample of what was to come. If this were the case, they would be very happily married indeed. But for all of her progress with him, he was desperate to feel her skin on his and slowly sat up, making Anna sit up in the process. He needed to see her, to run his hands down her body. Yesterday had not nearly been enough.

Now that they were both upright, it was easier for him to take her in his arms, and he did just that by wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her in so that they were held tightly together. He wanted her to feel as good as she had made him feel thus far, and starting planting kisses along her jawline and neck. This did distract Anna from whatever task she was trying to undertake. He started moving down her neck and she instinctively arched her back to give him better access. He was really thankful for Anna's new uniform, as the new collar was looser and lower down than her stiff black dress. This meant that he could continue with his assault on her neck and still manage the opening of her silk blouse. With one hand, he reached for the button of her shirt and opened it, easier than he had done yesterday. He was rewarded with better access to kiss from her collar bone to just above the valley created by her breasts. He deftly managed the second and third as he continued downwards, but still on her upper chest. Anna just moaned at the feeling he was producing in her. By the time he managed the fourth button, her nipples peeked out and John was both surprised and excited that Anna had removed her chemise this time as well. Yesterday, he had been surprised that she had taken off her corset. This new revelation let him get to her breasts in record time. He brought his mouth to the first one, sucking and licking it until it was hard. Anna's arms had managed to make their way around his neck and she was busy massaging his shoulders and neck area. He reached for the second nipple and gave it equal attention. His hand now managed to open all the buttons of her blouse and she shrugged it off of her shoulders.

When the cool air hit her shoulders, he could tell she shivered.

"Are you cold? Do you want the blanket?

Anna answered with a kiss and managed an unintelligible response which he believed to be "NO".

They were now equally disrobed, but sitting awkwardly. He was still holding on to Anna, and moved back towards the blanket, bringing her down with him. When she was resting on top of him once again,

He shifted towards his right side so that they were resting on their sides, still facing each other. He caught her lips again in his for a hungry desperate kiss, one that did not leave any doubt as to where they were heading. John shifted again and was on top of his wife this time. He hovered above her.

The moonlight caught her face just then and he could see her features beautifully. Her eyes captured all the light and she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She radiated love and desire and he couldn't contain himself. He needed her now. They had waited for so long and this would be their moment.

While still kissing, he reached under Anna's skirt. Because she had been sitting up, it had conveniently gathered closer to her waste and he was able to move his hand along her thigh. HE brought it inward and reached his hand beneath her undergarments to touch her private folds. Anna momentarily stilled as she took in the sensation of having his hand touching her so privately. In response, Anna's hand reached the border of his trousers and she loosened the first button, allowing her other hand be lowered further to where she could touch him. When he felt the tips of her fingers on him, it sent an electric jolt down his body. He was sure there was no way out of this situation today other than for them to consummate their relationship as man and wife again.

Suddenly, through the haze of emotions they were feeling, they heard giggling. Their lips separated momentarily and the giggling sounded louder. John couldn't fathom where it was coming from, but he was sure it wasn't from inside the barn, at least not yet.

"Peter, stop it", they heard right outside of the same barn door from which they had entered. It was accompanied by further female giggling. Still on top of her, John focused on Anna and he could see that she was confused. She was about to speak and he gestured for her to keep quiet.

"You said you wanted for us to go someplace private and now were here", a young lad's voice was heard. Come on. I'll be gentle".

When both John and Anna understood what was going on, they looked at each other and chuckled inwardly. The couple was still outside and "Peter" was still trying to coax the unnamed young lady into the barn with him.

John whispered into Anna's ear, "I think we are not the only ones who find the barn suitable tonight". They both smiled at each other and he placed a quick kiss on Anna's lips as he reached for the blanket beside him. He unfolded the blanket quietly, making a mental note to cover Anna, lest this couple decide to barge in on their stall. Barely clothed, they were in no position to be found.

"I'm not sure anymore, Peter. If Mrs. Hopkins finds out, she'll sack me."

"If Mr. Forsythe finds out, he'll sack me too, but they won't find us. I'll help you sneak back. Come on Mabel, you promised!

They heard Mabel giggle a little more and the unmistakable sound of shuffling feet on the wooden barn floor. The young man had lured in his girl. Fortunate for them, Peter was desperate to get on with his plans for the evening and went in to the first available stall. They did not search the others out and thus, did not come across John and Anna at the farthest end.

From the names of their superiors, Anna surmised that Peter was one of the groomsmen, as Mr. Forsythe was in charge of the stables, horses and carriages and Mabel was a Dairy maid, working under Mrs. Hopkins who managed the Dairy. She couldn't really place them physically. She didn't go much to either location.

The couple was four stalls away and they were not very quiet. By now, John had moved off of Anna and they were sitting next to each other, helpless. They could make out what was going on and they couldn't block it out if they tried. Recognizing the noises, they surmised that the couple was still kissing.

"Should we do anything?" she whispered faintly to Mr. Bates, as she reached for her blouse that had been discarded nearby. As quietly as she could, she started putting it on.

John reached for his shirt too and shrugged. He furrowed his brow in wonderment. He didn't think there was anything they could do. The mood had been broken for them, and yet he did not want to cause Anna the embarrassment of being seen as they walked out of the barn. Even if the other couple had more to be embarrassed about, Anna was more important to him. Leaving with her right now was not a possibility. He thought about the other couple and what they were about to do. He wasn't one to pry, but he wasn't sure the young lady understood what she was getting herself into. Should he try to save her before she did anything she would regret?

One or more of them groaned and they could hear clothing being thrown against the wooden walls of the enclosure.

He looked at Anna. "Should we stop them?"

She implored him with her eyes. They could not be with each other properly tonight, but the thought of sitting through somebody else's moment would be too much. Anna nodded, "Yes" and whispered "Do Something".

Suddenly, they heard Mabel whimpering. "Peter, I don't want to anymore. I'm scared."

Peter sounded irritated. "You can't back out now. Don't worry love. I won't hurt you."

John stood up quietly. "I'll pretend I'm a stray drunk." With his hands, he gestured "Stay here."

He moved across to the other row of stalls and let himself into one and suddenly, let the door bang loudly as he threw it open from the inside out.

"Who's here, bothering my sleep?" He asked, slurring his words to make himself sound drunk.

He heard two distinct gasps and what sounded like two people scrambling to their feet.

"We're not alone", whispered the dairy maid.

John continued. "What are you doing here? Go away. You are bothering my sleep." He pretended to get up and mimicked falling to the ground in a drunken stupor. Although he laughed inwardly, he also realized that he knew all too well how to imitate a drunk. Years of practice had made him an expert.

He heard another gasp and the noise of the stall door opening and two people rushing out. John got up and limped across to where they had been and made sure for himself that they were gone. When he was sure, he went back to Anna.

She was standing up and had rearranged her blouse to look appropriate and had already folded the blankets. The moment they saw each other, they started laughing hysterically. He reached out for her and held her close.

"Well. Mr. Bates. Another day, another adventure."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, especially to my guest reviews who I cannot thank personally. To Florence – your reviews made me smile on an otherwise drab Sunday.**

**I expected to take a little longer to publish this chapter, but I have been sick today and that helped slow me down to take the time I needed to proofread this chapter once again. I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Cinammon Apples in the Forest

**This story was meant to have some challenges thrown at our favorite couple. It wouldn't be called "Until we can Manage" if they would have managed so quickly. Right? So, please don't get discouraged. Consummation will come, but not for several more chapters. **** I thought they should have some adventures first.**

**I couldn't produce a story such as this one and not have a "picnic" centered chapter. This is the longest chapter yet, so, I hope it is not too tedious to read. **

* * *

Mr. Bates and Anna walked back to the house unable to control their laughter. Once they managed to calm down, the moment one looked at the other, it was catalyst enough to remember their experience and they would start all over again. It was frustrating to be interrupted, but Anna was highly amused at how Mr. Bates had portrayed a drunk. He was a good actor, perhaps too good, maybe pulling from past experiences. Regardless of that, she got to see the lighter, funnier side of him and was very pleased for that. They had not achieved their ultimate goal, but every day they went out together, she appreciated him more for the perfect balance of a man that he was.

As they reached the house, arm in arm, they stopped shy of the door. Mr. Bates reached for the keys, preparing to lock the doors as soon as they made it through the threshold, but turned to face her instead, before actually opening it and going through.

"Anna, I'm sorry for another failed night." He took her hand now with a visible concern on his face and continued.

"We've been laughing because it ended funny and favorable to us, but I would have been terribly embarrassed if the tables had been turned and they had walked in on us, instead of me interrupting them. Your honor and our respectability might have been tarnished. I couldn't bear to think what might have happened."

"Mr. Bates, you need not say you are sorry. It was not your fault." He was listening intently to what she was saying and Anna continued. "Listen to me Mr. Bates. I'll agree that it would not have been favorable to us, but, Mabel and Peter would never have given us away, unless they intended to explain their reasons for being there in the first place. They had more to lose than we did, so, let's just keep this incident to ourselves, tucked away in our memory for us to remember when we are old. Our honor and respectability is intact. I would say nothing has been lost. "

Her little speech has its desired effect and she saw how he smiled again, his worry seemingly gone away. She reached up to kiss his cheek and whispered softly, "Our time will come…." As she pulled away from his cheek, he noticed her grin and eyes turn mischievous as she countered, "…. and, I wouldn't call this night a failure completely." She sucked lightly on his ear and added, "You got further today than you did the last two times. I would say you are making progress." She pulled away and opened the door herself, leaving him speechless and a crimson color. He couldn't believe his little temptress of a wife would say that, and do that, mere inches from the door where they lived and worked. Yet, she did, and she was now inside as he stood outside, trying to recuperate from her last words and last touch.

No sooner than she made it through the door, the tables turned on her when Mrs. Hughes appeared in her doorway, shocking them both. Anna must have leapt back a few inches, startled. They expected the Housekeeper had turned in when they left. She had announced her departure close to midnight when they had set off and it was now closer to half two. Mr. Bates shuddered at the thought that the kind lady might have heard any of their exchange.

"Mrs. Hughes, we thought you would have gone to sleep by now", asked a surprised Anna. Mr. Bates detected a slight irritation in her voice. He understood her completely. Anna didn't like for it to be known how late they were in coming back and now the housekeeper knew. He hoped it didn't become an issue.

"That was my intention", she lamented and rolled her eyes, "…but Mr. Carson thought it would be a good time for us to review the payroll and expenses ledger. We've been at it since then. I've just come to find a document I forgot in my parlour. We shan't be long."

"I could have helped with that," chimed Mr. Bates. "I have the time. Please let me ease your burden when you must review it again."

"That's very kind. I think I will ask for your help in the future." Her expression reflected that she meant what she was saying.

Mr. Bates and Anna had not taken off their coats, and as it seemed their conversation with Mrs. Hughes was over, they turned towards the coat rack and prepared to ease it off. From the corner of his eyes, Mr. Bates could tell that something had disturbed the Housekeeper greatly and he turned to meet her gaze.

"What is it Mrs. Hughes?"

At hearing the question and the concerned tone her husband had employed, Anna also turned towards her again.

"Your backside is full of hay." Her eyes were opened wide in disbelief. It was impossible, given the evidence before her, not to make any conjectures on how it had possibly gotten there. This confirmation that the Lady's Maid and Valet were leaving the house at night to come together made her too nervous. "You must brush it off before Mr. Carson sees it. He would not be pleased," was all she could say as a blush crept up her face. She wanted to be sympathetic towards them and reminded herself that whatever they were doing, they were not doing it indoors and nobody had complained of any indecency. Thus, even if the evidence of their dalliance was presented before her, she could not complain or chastise them.

Anna and Mr. Bates were speechless. In the aftermath of the barn incident, they had spent the entire time walking home laughing, and neither had remembered that their coats had been placed directly on the hay, in a corner, and thus it was inevitable that some had attached itself. Anna's distracting comments at the threshold also made Mr. Bates forget to check that they were completely properly attired before coming inside. They also did not expect to see anybody else awake at this hour. They were going to have to be more careful. They couldn't even look at Mrs. Hughes any more, feeling like schoolchildren caught while doing something wrong when they had been told not to. For all of the happiness they had felt earlier, this was a terrible way to end the evening.

Just then, a deep voice could be heard in the corridor coming towards them.

"Mrs. Hughes, I do want to finish this review today. Why are you taking so long?" asked the Butler, unaware of the situation that was unfolding a few yards away in the entryway.

Anna and Mr. Bates turned to face him, keeping their backs away from his line of sight. Mrs. Hughes also moved to position herself directly in front of them, blocking his view completely. Mr. Carson could tell they all looked suspicious and seemed to be hiding something. Their movements had been too obvious.

"Is something going on?" he questioned looking at all three of them with mistrust.

"Nothing at all, Mr. Carson. Let's run along." Mrs. Hughes moved forward, walking in his direction. She took his arm to tilt him around, moving him in the opposite direction from the couple at the door. Mr. Carson said nothing and let himself be led. Anna and Mr. Bates seemed rooted to the ground and before the Housekeeper disappeared into Mr. Carson's pantry, she looked over her shoulder and waived her free hand at them, gesturing for them to go on. Her silent words pleaded with them to fix the situation immediately and that they did.

* * *

"Good Morning M'Lady."

Anna cheerfully announced herself as she entered the room to bring her Mistress' daily breakfast tray to her in bed. Mr. Crawley, who was heading out of the room, nodded in acknowledgement of her presence and closed the door behind her.

"Good Morning Anna," Lady Mary answered as Anna approached her and the food laden tray was placed carefully over her blanket covered legs.

"I've decided to go with mother today on her visit to Lady Claire Sutherland in Leeds. We'll have lunch and tour her new gardens, so, I'll need the red coat to go with whatever else you had planned for me today. We leave in about an hour."

"Perfect M'Lady," Anna answered, then reflected an inquisitive look.

"What is it?" asked Mary, noting the smirk now on her Lady's Maid face.

"Nothing M'Lady. I know you are not keen on Lady Claire. I am just surprised that you would want to accompany your mother on this visit. "

"You know me too well," she answered smugly. "Yes, she is rather a bore to be around, but, with our trip tomorrow, I thought I should go with mother to not give Matthew the opportunity to ask too many questions. He is vexed that I should be away so long without him."

Anna nodded in understanding. It made perfect sense if she was trying to avoid her husband.

"Would you like the feathered hat, or the new cloche with the turquoise ribbon?

"Let's try the new cloche." Lady Mary then smirked herself as she addressed Anna. "I suspect my being out all day gives you the opportunity to spend some time with Bates. We won't be back until it is time to dress for dinner."

"I still need to finish packing for the trip, but, yes, I suspect we might be able to take a stroll through the gardens together."

"A stroll?" Lady Mary asked, clearly mocking Anna and implying that she didn't believe that they would partake of such innocent amusements, not since they had only been reunited.

Anna blushed profusely at the implication and didn't know how to respond. She lowered her gaze to not have to look at Lady Mary directly. Her mistress was fond of good natured joking, but it was never as direct as this and never regarding a couple's "alone time".

"Don't be so shocked Anna," Lady Mary said as she pulled a cup of tea to her lips. "You can utilize your time for a stroll if that's what you prefer, but, I think you can conjure up better ideas to pass the time. I know I would."

Anna's shock turned to amusement as her Lady spoke and she started smiling. Misunderstood by so many, Lady Mary was a genuine and caring mistress to have and Anna felt lucky. It was a rare to have a Lady that would suggest alternative amusement to a servant.

"Thank You M'Lady. I will." She lifted her gaze to match the young woman's and they exchanged knowing looks. Lady Mary raised her right eyebrow in a complicitous manner as Anna backed away towards the door.

"I will be back with everything you need and to take your tray away shortly."

With that, Anna left the room, intent on finding all of the components to dress her Lady for her day away.

* * *

As soon as the Ladies of the house were on their way, Anna felt relieved that she had managed to get her Lady ready with such short notice. She still had a few things to prepare for their trip, but was determined to find Mr. Bates first so that they could settle on a plan for her free time.

She thought she would find him in the servant's hall or in the Butler's pantry helping Mr. Carson, but he was not in any of the usual places.

"Are you looking for Mr. Bates?" asked Mr. Carson when he came about her wearing a forlorn look in front of his office.

"Yes. Is he not here?" she responded respectfully.

"He's offered to help me with a long overdue attic inventory. You ought to find him there."

"Thank you, Mr. Carson," she answered as she turned on her heels to head in that direction.

Anna had heard Mr. Carson for several months whining about having no time to create an attic inventory. Everything that was in the house or left over was usually ferried to the large rooms just beyond the servant quarters. She knew that they had not carried out an inventory in almost a decade and the war years only helped swell its contents. In the almost twenty years she had been at Downton, she had only visited twice. It was a rarely transited part of the house as it was a creepy and dusty, but, she would go there willingly to find her husband.

"Mr. Bates, are you here?" she called as she opened the door. Light was filtering through the few windows in the large room, yet it was still dark, cavernous and smelled dank. There was a thick layer of dust all around and she tried to not touch anything as she moved in slowly.

She heard nothing, but Mr. Bates was there, hiding behind a large dresser. The dresser was behind a large frame, ensconced in a white sheet. It hid her view of him, but he could see her. She walked aimlessly further in, thinking that Mr. Bates might be too far in to have heard her whispery voice at the entrance. He had the ability to focus and drown out all noise when he wanted, so, she didn't think anything peculiar when she didn't answer.

He didn't intend to startle her; that thought crossed his mind later. When he saw her, he was just in awe of how pretty she could be when a ray of light illuminated her face. Where she was standing, the light that filtered in from the nearest window reflected upon her golden hair and she looked like she had an aura around her. It was the closest he had ever seen her looking like an angel and he was astonished that such a beautiful creature could prefer him. She was pretty naturally, in whatever she was wearing and all he wanted was to gaze uninterrupted at her.

She passed by where he was standing and continued forward until he was behind her. She strained her head in all directions, hoping to catch a glimpse of him hard at work.

"Mr. Bates, are you here?" she pleaded again.

When he didn't answer this time, he could see her fluster slightly. She wrapped her arms around her, a clear sign that the damp coolness that permeated the place was getting to her.

Thinking he had no reason to keep himself from her any longer, he jumped out, making sure to land on his good leg. He bellowed, "Here I am, my sweet" and watched in horror as she turned and screamed in terror, clearly not expecting such a startling arrival from her husband. She was trembling at such a surprise and when she realized that it was Mr. Bates who had manufactured the alarming interruption, she twisted her lip in disapproval.

"It's only me darling," he confirmed as he came to her and wrapped his arm around her still shaking body. In response, she smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Why did you do that? - Were you trying to scare me out of my wits?"

He looked at her with remorse in his eyes, worried that he had indeed shocked her beyond his intention.

"I'm sorry Anna. I wasn't thinking. Maybe I just needed an excuse to hold you."

Anna softened when she saw his sincere look and moved her arms to rest upon his chest, laying her head against his heart.

"You never need an excuse to hold me," she answered as she felt his heart beating against her ear.

They remained this way for a few minutes, just feeling each other's warmth, happy to find a secluded and safe spot in the house where they could share this innocent and intimate moment.

He finally spoke and as he did, he ran his hands up and down her arms, perceiving that she might be cold in this place.

"Why were you looking for me love? Do you need something?"

Without moving her head from its comfortable resting place, she shared her happy news.

"Yes," she said. "I've come with an invitation. Lady Mary is gone for the day, an unplanned outing. I have a couple of hours work, but later, I will be free until the dinner gong. I thought we might have a picnic out by the temple. Are you free?"

"I will make myself free, darling. I am helping Mr. Carson create an inventory, but it will take me a while to go through all of the store rooms." He pulled her away to look at her mischievously. He smiled cheekily and crinkled his eyes. "I could manage a few hours." There was a lot of repressed desire in his look.

Anna almost stopped breathing with the look he gave her, but she calmed herself down and matched his anticipation by smiling seductively. She pulled herself away completely, aware that the heat between them threatened to rise and she couldn't get distracted now. If he dared to kiss her, she wouldn't have the power to resist him and she reminded herself mentally, that while this was a faraway and forgotten attic, they were still inside the house, off limits for any encounters between them.

"Alright," Anna said as she walked back towards the door to leave. "I'll go arrange it now. I'll see if Mrs. Patmore can spare some food and I will make us sandwiches. Let's meet at luncheon."

* * *

"Is this where you meant for us to eat?" asked Mr. Bates as Anna pulled him into a densely wooded area, about two kilometers behind the Temple of Diana. When she had said that they would go for a picnic out by the temple, he'd thought they would be much closer, yet, it had been a most beautiful stroll to reach the place. He didn't know what woods she had meant when she said she knew of a beautiful and secluded area where they could truly be alone and have lunch. He also didn't want to ask how she could be acquainted with such a secluded place; he would just let it be. As they walked, he did not recognize any of the fields and whenever they reached a beautiful clearing, he thought they had arrived. Every time, she would pull him away, confirming that they had not yet reached their intended target. While beautiful clearings abounded, he would always breathe a sigh of relief. All the areas presented were too "open" and he desired more privacy for them. Gratefully, he followed her along willingly, armed with their blanket slung over his shoulder, while she carried the picnic basket in her free arm. They walked hand in hand, unwilling to let go of each other, even for a few minutes.

"It is," she answered expectantly, not hiding the unease in her voice and hoping he found it ideal.

"It's quite lovely" and as he pulled her to him, added "…and quite private." Even with their hands full, he came down to kiss her hungrily, approving of her choice of landscape. He kissed her deeply, aware that nobody would see them so far from the house.

Anna pulled away and giggled at his bold move. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

He winked at her. "I wasted plenty of time during this stroll. I've been desperate to do that since we left the house."

Amused at his response, she suggested, "Well, why don't we set up first and have some lunch? That walk must have opened your appetite and I have an assortment for us to choose from." Their hands were still clutching each other and he released her, nodding his acceptance and acquiescing that they needed to set up camp before they could proceed with their outing.

"Here, Anna," he gestured to her in the flattest expanse he could find. "Let's spread the blanket in this area". There was rough terrain everywhere, with roots peaking out above ground. Pebbles, small rocks and moss abounded. It was secluded and not very hospitable, yet this patch was as flat as they could manage. Anna set down the picnic basket, took the blanket from him and bent down in the spot he had indicated, spreading the fabric until it was extended completely. He didn't want to be crass, but the sight of his wife's rear in the air as she leaned forward was causing him to sweat. He wanted to reach out and cup her bottom, but, he wanted also to be a gentleman. He knew she wasn't trying to be seductive on purpose; nevertheless, she was a temptress in her own right and her movements were affecting him greatly. He was quite thankful when she stood up and turned to see him. He composed himself rapidly, lest she think he couldn't behave himself.

"Come," she said and raised her arm up to his, leading him to the blanket. She sat down in a corner and watched as he maneuvered himself onto the ground. It was not a simple task, but he soon managed it. She pulled off her shoes to be more comfortable and she reached for Mr. Bates' as well. He allowed her to pull his off and she put them in a corner, neatly, just off of the blanket. Their hats, gloves and his cane were all also relegated to that corner.

She then proceeded to pull the contents out of the overflowing basket, showing him all of the variety that had been placed lovingly within it. She unpacked each item, squealing with a happy surprise.

"Mrs. Patmore outdid herself," Anna mused and he couldn't agree more. He was truly being spoilt since his release from prison a few days ago.

"There are two different pies, some roasted vegetables, some cold ham and chicken…. There is even dessert…. cinnamon apples!" Anna added in amazement. "….then, to drink, there is a bottle of cold tea."

She looked very pleased with the contents and there was a twinkle in her eye. It was plain contentment, that of everyday happiness. It suited her much better than the worried look she so often carried upon her, the result of years of uncertainty that he had put her through. She was innocently excited by their meal and it was through these mundane moments that he realized how in love he was with her. She had been his pillar of strength and achieved some great things; lived through horrid ones as well, but for all the challenges they had endured and the setbacks she had experienced, she had not sold her soul to bitterness. She could still enjoy merits of a simple meal with great enthusiasm. Her soul was untarnished and he loved her all the more for it. She deserved his undying love.

He didn't want to spoil their moment with his feelings, so, he shook himself from his thoughts to pay attention to her. When she put together a small plate for him, he accepted it gladly. If he were honest, he had to agree with her that the trek out to this little corner paradise had made him a little hungry and he indulged heartily in the feast that had been presented before him. They both ate until they were satisfied.

When it was time for dessert, Mr. Bates noticed that Anna had a sparkle in her eye. It was the look she often had when she wanted to be playful. He hadn't seen enough of it through their years together, but when he did, it was always to his benefit. He now eagerly anticipated what mischief she was concocting in her head. He didn't have to wait long to realize what she was up to when she took a slice of the cinnamon apples and put half of it in her mouth, letting the other half hang out slightly. Sustained by her knees and hands, she reached forward until she was inches from his face, enticing him to come get the other half. She intended to share her dessert playfully. As he reached forward slightly, clearly taking the bait, she slurped the apple, sucking it in completely and making it disappear. As his eyes widened in disbelief, Anna giggled, proud of herself for fooling him.

"Why, I never…" Mr. Bates said in mock protest, amused at her audacity. He surveyed the landscape of their picnic, noting the containers were all open, still with plenty of food in them. The apples were the farthest away from him and closest to her, thus, she still controlled this game. He would never be able to reach them. He waited to see what her next move would be.

"Do you want some apples?" she asked suggestively, as she took another mushy slice and put it between her lips again. She reached forward, but since he clearly expected and knew her trick, she didn't wait until she was as close as the first time to suck it in. She had retreated and was sitting on her haunches.

"I didn't think you did," she said between munches, and swallowed the morsel immediately after. She gripped the small pot that contained the apples and placed it on her lap. She shifted her position again, farther on the blanket. She was now sitting at an angle.

"Oh, so, that is the way it's going to be. Is it? You're not in the mood to share?" John retorted when Anna raised her eyebrow, challenging him to find a way to get his portion. He surveyed the layout of the blanket again, formulating a plan. His wife's legs were lying out to the side and her body was upright, supported by one of her arms that was outstretched. Her free hand gripped the container against her stomach.

He slowly reached forward and Anna leaned back. She thought he would come straight at the container and clasped it tighter, but he had another plan. Reaching for her ankles, he took hold of them and pulled her forward. She was so slight, that he had no trouble bringing them round. As John shifted her position, she fell backwards, unable to sustain herself upright any longer. She squealed in excitement as he took her ankles again, pulling her forward until she was much closer to him. Several of the pots with food were upturned, spilling on to the blanket. Within his reach now, he lifted the pot from her, even as her arms tried to keep him at bay. She was no match for him.

"You want to eat them all, do you? Well here you go. I'll help you." He took a slice of apple from the container and brought it to her lips which she sealed shut.

"Open wide," he said as Anna turned her head away from him, playfully trying to dissuade him from his task.

Seeing that she wasn't going to make it easy, he placed the apple on her lips and pressed his palm against it until it was mashed up against her mouth. She opened her eyes wide in amusement, but still moved her head from side to side, hoping to dislodge it, but the sugary cinnamon concoction kept it in its place. When it didn't fall, Mr. Bates leaned forward until he was inches from her face. She kept still now, wondering what he would do. Their eyes locked. She didn't have to wait long to discover his next step. He didn't say anything, but moved in with his mouth to remove it from her lips. He sucked the broken pieces up, and then swept the entire area with his tongue, making sure there was no more sticky cinnamon residue left. He looked at her again and the playful look that had been in her eyes was replaced with a deep desire. He could read her wishes perfectly and placed his lips on hers again and started sucking the lower lip until she opened up to him and responded fervently. They were locked in a profound kiss, immediately deepened, conveying their desire for one another. Mr. Bates tossed the open pot to one side, concerned with more pressing matters at that very moment.

They were unfavorably positioned and with one hand, he brought her head and body up, moving slowly with his until they were kissing upright. They separated for a moment to breathe and he reached out to caress her cheek.

She reached out to his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. When he kissed her, he didn't know where their kissing would lead. They had already been in the woods in a similar situation days ago, but that time, they were just a few meters from the open road, much more vulnerable than they were now. It would be highly unlikely for somebody to cross paths with them in this forgotten corner of the woods; yet, it was much different than being shielded by the dark of night. They were in broad daylight.

"Love, we are out in the open. Is this what you want?" he asked as she whisked quickly through the buttons of his waistcoat. She was very focused, having reached the bottom in record time.

"Yes. We will run into no one. Not here." She stopped her movements to look at him and raised her hand to run through his hair. "Mr. Bates, make love to me."

It was all the encouragement he needed as he reached for her neck and started kissing from her jaw line to where her blouse started. They both shifted their legs to where they were resting on their haunches and Mr. Bates continued his assault on her neck, bringing his arms up to start with the buttons on her shirt. Anna started to lean backward, bringing him to lie atop her, but he stopped her completely, bringing her up.

When her eyes reflected a startled look, he responded. "This floor, even with the blanket, is too harsh for you to lie on. My weight on top of you will only make it worse. I would rather lie down and have you on top of me, sparing you the discomfort." She looked like she understood, but he wanted to make sure. "You understand that this will require a different positioning? Similar to the greenhouse, you'll have to do most of the work, but I will help you."

Anna nodded her consent and when Mr. Bates shifted again and brought himself down, she eased herself completely until she was nestled on top of him. She moved up to straddle him and her husband followed her, both of them sitting up. While he worked to finish opening all of the buttons on her blouse, she sought the buttons on his shirt. His lips sought her again and their tongues granted each other access while their hands struggled to liberate the layer from their bodies. When the buttons on her blouse were completed, she pushed him down with her palms until he was lying flat. Having learned her lesson in the last several days that time was not on their side, she opened the buttons of his pants, lifted herself temporarily and pulled them down until they were pooling at his knees. She passed her palm over his bulge and she felt him respond with a groan. Pleased at the effect her touch had, she positioned herself again atop him, bringing her skirt up to gather at her waist. With him now only in his shorts, she could feel him aroused and ready for her through the thin layer of her knickers. She ground down on him, and she heard him shudder again. This time, feeling him against her, made her shudder too. She felt tingling at her core and could feel she was already ready for him. At this pace, they wouldn't last long - Not after so many failed attempts. She was tempted to focus only on this, but she longed to feel the skin on his chest and paused from her actions to rid him of his shirt. His chest had a magnetic pull that she couldn't resist.

For practical reasons, Anna swatted her husband's hands when he reached for the hooks that kept her corset together. She was not afraid that they would run into somebody in this remote location, but, they were out in the open and she preferred to exercise some caution. She didn't feel comfortable removing her chemise either. The luscious tops of her breasts would be all that Mr. Bates would have to content himself with and that he did. When her blouse had been opened, revealing these to him, he assaulted them immediately, even if they could barely peek out of their trappings. Even if it was little to work with, his ministrations had the desired effect on his wife, as she moaned her pleasure audibly.

Little by little she had finished opening the buttons on his shirt and she reveled at her ability to run her hands across the hairy expanse. She loved to spread her palms against his chest and started nuzzling small kisses all over.

Mr. Bates sensed that they would finally be able to reach completion and stopped his ministrations on her chest to move his hand under her skirt. He reached for her private folds, touching her lightly, and realized that she was wet and ready for him. Anna reacted with a gasp as she felt his fingers upon her. Not wanting to waste time, he lowered his hand and found the elastic band that held the garment to her body and tugged on it suggestively.

"Anna, your undergarment, can I remove it? Will you be fine?" he asked respectfully and without moving it any further until she consented. Without speaking she propelled herself upward and since his hand was still on the garment, it came down easily. She moved around until she had removed it from her legs completely, letting them fall close to where his waistcoat and jacket lay on the ground.

He reached out to pull her close again, and she was lying on top of him. They shared another deep kiss as his hands roamed in her hair, loosening the pins that held its form together. Her hair fell all around her, framing her face. He was more aroused than ever by this image of her.

Suddenly, he started giggling. "Anna, that feels ticklish." She was massaging his chest with one hand, and the other was on his neck. In response, she shifted her hands to massage his scalp, wondering also what could have possibly made him ticklish with her touch. She always made him groan with desire; his reaction to tickling was new to her. She'd massaged him like this every time and he had never responded that way before.

Through hot and feverish kisses, John felt part of his legs starting to tingle and wondered what Anna was up to. He was already hard and ready for her and thought she might be ready for him too. Whatever she was up too, she was still making him feel rather ticklish, but, he had learned that her touch was wonderful and those fingers could make him feel amazing in a matter of seconds. He didn't want her to stop, as it seemed she was working her magic on him again. Except, she was positioned quite high to working on his legs, theirs mouths were currently working on each other and her movements in his scalp were sending soft waves of pleasure through his body right now. God, she was wonderful if she could manage all that at the same time. But could she? She was rather small against his large frame and she normally wouldn't be able to reach from his legs to his scalp.

He sat up slowly, bringing Anna with him. He had enough of their touching, kissing and petting. He needed her now.

He was just about to lift Anna so that he could remove his shorts when the tingling changed to burning. It started slowly, but he could feel the pain everywhere, not just his legs. He then realized it was not his Anna that was causing this, it was something else. He opened his eyes at the horror of his legs covered in ants. The food that was dislodged from the containers and now resting directly on the blanket had attracted them. They were over Anna too, but since she kept her stockings on, she couldn't have felt them yet.

Neither John nor Anna realized that this was happening until their lower extremities were completely covered.

Mr. Bates reacted with panic. "Ahhhh, it hurts. Anna, get off me," was all that he could manage to say.

Anna opened her eyes, not sure of what she had just heard.

"What? What did I do?"

"Get off, get off. They are everywhere." She was still dazed when Mr. Bates shifted and she fell with a thud on her side onto the blanket.

"Sweetheart, get up. There are ants everywhere." That was when she felt them. They had started to travel up her stockings and had reached the ends, above her knees. She felt the tingling as they traveled up her legs and were inching closer to her private parts.

She shrieked as they both attempted to get up. He could not manage it quickly and she had to help him. They instinctively started to slap their limbs. They also jumped, hoping to dislodge them. With her jumping, Anna's skirt had fallen to its appropriate position, but that was not helping her to make sure she was free of them.

"They are crawling up my legs, Mr. Bates; I can feel them on my thighs. They are biting me all over. I have no undergarments. I don't want them reaching my privates…. Help me", she managed to say as she continued to jump.

Mr. Bates kept slapping them off of himself and his cane was out of his way, which made his efforts rather funny.

"They are all over me too darling. I can't help you just now," answered the valet, desperately trying to rid himself of the little creatures.

At first she was panicked, but she was laughing now. The sight of both of them in this predicament was too hilarious to resist poking at her husband.

"Help, me. Mr. Bates… You've still got your shorts on. I don't - and if they get up in there before you ever manage it, who's telling how long you're going to have to wait."

He turned around, completely affected by her words. He laughed openly.

"Well, we wouldn't want that!"

She was right. She might be in more of a peril than he was. He could feel them in places he did not want to think right now. He certainly had the same reasons to worry as she did. He may have still had his shorts on, but he was lying on the ground and she had been on top of him. They had gotten to him farther and wider before they had gotten to her, but, perhaps she was easiest to help first.

They were still very much all around.

"I'll help you, and then you'll help me. Quick, hold your skirts up, as high as you can."

Anna did as she was told, revealing herself fully to her husband. It was not erotic, or enticing. It was funny. Her shirt front was still unbuttoned and with her jumping, her breasts had dislodged uncomfortably from their corset. One of her stockings was starting to slide down her knee.

He bent down close and put his hands as near as possible to her core. In a series of downward sweeps, from top to bottom, he managed to clear her.

"Are they all gone?" she asked with a hopeful face.

"It seems so. Now help me". His pants were still pooled at his ankles, his shirt was open. It seems that the ants had gotten up all over him. It was necessary to pull his shirt completely off and step out of his pants to get rid of all of them. She took her hands and much like he had done, started from his neck down. She smoothed her hands over his entire body. She took extra time to look through his chest hair to make sure none had hidden away. When she was confident his top was clear, she did the same with his lower half. She placed her opened hands as close as possible to his groin and moved downward. The little beggars were everywhere on his lower half and she worked tirelessly to make sure she had rid him of the pesky critters.

When she was finished, their eyes met and they started laughing, unable to contain themselves.

He was a sight to see, standing only in his socks and shorts on a blanket in the middle of the forest. They thought this was by far, the most illogical experience that they had had up to date. She reached for his pants and handed them to him, expecting him to start dressing. She did the same and rearranged her corset and chemise until they were properly placed and providing support.

A few minutes later, Anna's face changed and seemed hesitant.

"Mr. Bates, I can still feel them, very high up", she added timidly. "Are you sure any didn't make it in there?"

"Well darling", he answered, "some may have gotten back on you. We are, after all, still on the blanket. Put on your shoes and let's move off of the blanket."

She did so quickly and moved closer to the large tree that was right next to them. She still squirmed and he could sense she was not comfortable.

Mr. Bates blushed as he asked, "Would you like me to take a look?"

Anna flushed completely. With one arm she was holding up her skirt and her free hand rose to cover her eyes. She was embarrassed.

"Yes, Please. I can't very well do it just now."

He wasn't offended or worried about her embarrassment. He had seen her before and she wasn't embarrassed to be seen by him. These were just different conditions and a very unnatural surrounding.

"I'll have to get down."

"Do what you must." She kept her uneasiness as she lowered her head, even when her hand still covered her closed eyes.

"Are you embarrassed love? Would you rather I didn't?"

"No, I need you too. I can't very well do it and I can't ask anybody else, now can I?" She stifled a nervous giggle. "It's just new to me. Go on… please. I am positive there is something down there, please get rid of it."

He got on his knees, and felt them immediately protest, but, this would be quick and he thought he could live with the pain if it helped ease his beloved's concern. He actually decided to sit. It would be easier to maneuver. Anna was very stiff; she was not relaxed at all.

"Love, I'll need you to spread your legs a little, I can't really see. I have no access."

"Oh, right." She did was she was told.

John parted her slightly and determined quickly that no critters had indeed made it inside.

"None inside love."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She was already feeling itchy all over, had they really made it inside, she wasn't sure that she could deal with the aftermath there. Still, she could feel something.

"Have you looked everywhere? I still feel something. He looked through the golden curls just above her folds and found one lowly culprit, still hanging about. He plucked it quickly.

"Found one."

Since he was already so close to her, and to be playful, he placed a kiss on her labia before moving away.

"Mr. Baaaates. What was that?" Anna jumped, startled by his intimate touch.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you. That's the closest I've been to that region all week, and who knows how long we'll still have to wait. I couldn't resist."

Anna couldn't keep from laughing at his innocent face. He looked like a child caught with his hands in the candy jar, hoping to not be reprimanded, even with the huge amount of evidence against him.

"Oh, love. This has been the craziest week, but, I have loved every minute that we have spent together." She reached out her hands to help him get up, as he was still on the ground.

"Come, let's get dressed and get out of this place before all of the ants in this forest find us." He took her hand and slowly, he was able to stand up.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this picnic scene was not too over the top. I had my second doubts on some of it, but decided to post as is. **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. **


	8. When there is Rain

**Another Banna adventure. Sort of… **

* * *

The walked back to the Abbey slowly, generating as little friction as possible. The more their clothes rubbed against their bodies, the more irritated their skin became. Whatever type of ant it was, it had left their skin red and blotchy and full of tiny welts. Anna had it much less than Mr. Bates did, her stocking and position above him, helping shield her from the most terrible part of it. His legs and buttocks were affected worst. If Anna hadn't been playing with his torso, neck and scalp when it happened, maybe those areas would have been affected and not the areas that were. All in all, John thought that it was the best possible outcome, as those areas were not really visible and nobody had to know what they had been up to.

They also agreed that they would not attempt anything that evening, as their skin irritations would need some time to heal. In addition, Anna needed to sleep. She needed to be alert for her journey and their late night rendezvous had taken their toll on her.

When in the course of the rest of the afternoon the irritation had become much more enflamed, John had to go to Mrs. Hughes and ask for a salve to rub against his skin. He said he had developed an allergy to the laundry detergent used at the Abbey, brought on because his skin had not been exposed to it since he was in prison. He explained that their clothing was boiled in hot water with little or no detergent and since he his clothing was rarely laundered at all, it would take a couple of weeks before his skin was used to those chemicals again. He was rather proud of the lie he had concocted; he didn't like lying to dear Mrs. Hughes, but he couldn't really tell her the truth and he had no choice but to go to her, as he hardly had anything medications left in his personal belongings. He didn't think it was reasonable to expect that he would see Anna that afternoon either, as she worked to complete everything that was needed for Lady Mary and her trip. He wouldn't be able to ask her if she had any. Little did he know that Anna didn't have any in her personal store. Before his prison time, she would always be prepared for any and all situations, but preparing their cottage and finding the evidence had consumed so much of her time that she did not have much time to go to the village and procure such items. Anna had done the same and gone to Mrs. Hughes to ask if she had any she could spare. She didn't think she would have time on the trip to procure the adequate ointments. She also felt horrible lying to Mrs. Hughes, but she could not be forthright about her reasons and thus explained that she had acquired a new talcum powder for Lady Mary and it had suited neither of them well. While it had produced an irritation on her, Lady Mary did not like the scent, so, they would not be using it at all.

Mrs. Hughes was intrigued and amused by the antics of the Lady's maid and Valet. When Mr. Bates had come to her first, she was tempted to believe his story. It sounded a reasonable tale, but when Anna had found her not two hours later requiring the same type of cream with similar symptoms and neither one of their irritations were visible, the Housekeeper put two and two together quite quickly. She didn't know exactly what had caused their ailment, but she knew that whatever it was, it happened to them together and it happened while they were trying to spend time as husband and wife. She would never get the truth from them, but she had already witnessed several of their attempts at "closeness" and wondered if any of them had proved to be fruitful. If they had been, she would rather not know. They deserved to spend time as husband and wife; she was on their side, but she wasn't sure how she could help them. She just smiled and handed Anna the ointment.

* * *

The next morning, Anna was set to leave. She and Lady Mary were departing on a mid morning train. The cases were all set, as was Anna's traveling valise. All through breakfast, Anna and Mr. Bates shared longing looks, as they anticipated the absence would be a challenge for them. They held hands beneath the table, trying to maintain extra contact between them. When the time to depart came, Mr. Bates walked her to the courtyard exit where he was able to say his good bye.

Anna looked like she was about to cry as they faced each other. She shouldn't be this emotional, she reasoned she was only leaving for three days, but they had not been apart since his return and the thought of leaving now, when so much had just been recovered, was daunting. As much as she appreciated her mistress, she regretted that she had rebuffed the offer to stay at home. At that moment, she didn't think it would be this hard. It was too late now, though, and she must soldier on. For his sake, she changed her mood, lest he remain worried after her departure. She managed a half smile, just barely.

"Our first separation," she squeaked out, trying to maintain her composure. A lone tear escaped and she rubbed her eye to remove it quickly.

He was heartbroken too, but more worried about her when he saw her rub the tear away. He pulled her close and embraced her. "It will be over sooner than you know, love. Don't worry about me. I'll be right here waiting for you to come back." He rubbed her back to provide reassurance and added. "Have a safe trip and come back to me soon". He kissed her sweetly on the head, and then let her pull away.

She reached up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, then answered with as much cheek as she could manage, "Of course I'll come back. We have unfinished business." She would rather leave him with hope, than fill his head with her same glum thoughts she was experiencing. She squeezed his hand as she winked at him and let go, making her way to the front.

* * *

Several days later, as promised, Anna was back. It was a gloomy day, as it had been raining incessantly and it was very bleak. John realized that this meant there would be no further exploits for the evening with his wife. Even if it had been possible, he knew that a trip usually meant more work, he remembered those days vividly and Anna would be in no shape for any type of physicality between them. She would need her full night's rest and he would make sure she would get it. He would be content with just a cuddle, if they could manage.

It was at just past dinner time that when they finally came upon each other. They had to contain their excitement, as they were surrounded by all of the house employees. A wink and a smile was all that was exchanged between them in public. He could see her face was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. This trip, had no doubt, vanquished her. He knew not the intention of the journey, as Anna had been secretive about it. He didn't expect full disclosure; there job required discretion and even amongst each other, there were some things they could not speak of. She had returned hours earlier, the chauffer had come in for tea when he was back from the station and confirmed it, but, she had spent the better part of the afternoon and evening with Lady Mary in her chamber. Mr. Pratt had gossiped that the eldest Crawley daughter looked faint when he saw her and that Anna did not leave her side. Mr. Bates surmised that the trip had overtaxed her and his Anna would no doubt be too busy tending to her Lady to come down. Thus, he was surprised when she made her way down to the servant's hall. Even Mrs. Hughes was astonished.

"Anna, I was wondering if I would need to keep a dinner tray for you. You've been with Lady Mary all afternoon and evening. I understand she was not at dinner."

"Thank You, Mrs. Hughes. Lady Mary has not been well, but, she will be sleeping for the rest of the night. I am free now." Mr. Bates smiled when he heard that. He would at least get a few minutes with her before she went to sleep.

Anna had other plans. She ate what she could quickly. She left most of it behind and then bid everybody a good night.

"Can I see you in the hall Mr. Bates?" Anna asked as she stood up to leave.

Even with everybody looking at them, John followed into the passageway between the stairs and Mrs. Hughes parlor. It was still out in the open, but, given the day's rain, it was as private as they would get.

"I missed you," he said. He reached out for her hands.

"I missed you too," she replied and added. "Too much, really." She massaged his knuckles.

He gave her the sly smile only she understood.

"Well, the rain is not helping today, so, I think you should go rest. You look exhausted."

She handed him a note, and answered. "I will go to my room now."

She reached up and kissed his cheek. He did the same. Nobody saw them.

She left him standing alone as she tackled the staircase.

* * *

Mr. Bates bade everybody a good night. After Anna left, he had gone back to finish his tea. He talked a few minutes, but the knowledge of Anna's note was very prevalent in his mind and he could no longer pay attention to anybody's conversation. He stood to leave. Even if everybody had been chatting, all he could see was somber faces. The weather was putting everybody in a foul mood and he expected that they would all go to bed and rest soon.

After his long trudge upstairs, he reached his bedroom and immediately pulled out Anna's note.

_Dear Mr. Bates,_

_I missed you more in these three days than you could possibly imagine. I cannot be without you a minute longer. If circumstance does not allow us to be together properly, I would still like to spend the night with you, in whatever way possible. I have imagined one such way._

_Come in comfortable attire to the servants hall at half 12, or when everybody has gone to sleep. Bring your pillow._

_Love always, _

_Anna_

John was intrigued. What way was she imagining? Had she forgotten their pledge to respect the house?

At the appointed time, John made the journey downwards again. He was wearing his trousers, undershirt and his dressing gown. He did not feel comfortable enough to wear his pajamas downstairs and he still couldn't guess what Anna had on her mind. He thought it best be prepared in case she had formulated more mischief for them. He did bring his pillow, though, just as she requested. In the servant's hall, he found his beautiful wife, having just brought a freshly brewed pot of tea. She set it down on the table and turned to look at him adoringly. She was wearing her nightdress covered by her own dressing gown. Her hair was plaited, as she would normally wear for sleeping. Her pillow, an exact replica of the one she had placed in his bedroom was there too and she had a blanket. He was still intrigued, especially when he saw that she had rearranged the two rocking chairs that were available for common use to be next to each other, adjacent the room's stove. Apparently, she had also fed it some coal and it was emitting much needed warmth.

"What is all this darling?" he asked as he reached her and pulled her forward so that he could kiss her temple. He held her for a few minutes, inhaling her scent, taking her much needed comfort, and providing much of his own as well. This was the reunion that he had longed for – sharing in the quiet contentment of each other. This is what he wished he could have done earlier when they saw each other in this exact place. She was a source of light in this confusing state he was living in. He still did not have his post back and depending on their tenure, or knowledge of him, the other servants viewed him as either a guest or a servant at rest. Most didn't know how to approach him or deal with him. IT left him feeling nervous and out of place. Although he had done odd jobs to help the staff, almost a week had passed and he had heard nothing. His mood was starting to fluctuate as well. He wished that the whole issue surrounding his employment was finally resolved. She was the only constant in his life, the only person that could make things better and she was back and he was grateful for this opportunity to have her in his arms again.

Anna looked up at him with the purest love in her eyes and answered, "Do you remember how we would spend hours just talking here in the servant's hall? – sometimes until daybreak?"

Mr. Bates immediate reaction to such lovely memories was to smile. He wasn't sure she could see it, as he was holding her to him and he caressed her cheek with one hand.

"How could I forget?" he added, still holding her close.

Anna moved her arms until they were around his middle, embracing him completely.

"Well, I've not seen you for days and I wanted us to just talk like we used to," she added.

He kissed the top of her head when he heard those words. He remembered those past days fondly. Since his arrival, such was their desire to consummate their love, that they had bypassed the simplest of their traditions. If this is what she wanted, he would be an eager participant. Still, he was a little confused. He didn't understand why they needed to be comfortable and with pillows. They never changed out of their clothes in the past.

"Of course I would love for us to stay here and talk," he confirmed, "but, aren't you tired my sweet? Your days must have been long. You've been tending to Lady Mary tirelessly."

Anna looked up at him and her eyes could not hide the truth. The dark circles would hinder any lie she could attempt. She was very tired, more than usual, but she needed to feel him, needed to have him next to her. Her eyes reflected this anxiety and he could tell she was more concerned that he would put her off and send her to bed, than anything else.

To make matters worse, he added, "You need your rest."

Anna put her head against his chest and embraced him tighter, signaling that she did not want to be banished to her room, should he have that idea, and that she intended to stay by his side. It didn't look like she wanted to let him go. To plead her case, she spoke up.

"Yes, my days have been tiring, but, I want to sleep next to you and the only way I can accomplish it, without causing problems, is if we sleep in the rocking chairs, next to each other. I'll rest soon enough."

Anna released her hold momentarily and pushed back so that she could look at him.

"I hope you don't mind. It won't be the most comfortable place," she asked sheepishly, yet imploringly.

He took her back in his arms and embraced her tightly.

"Of course I don't mind. This is a brilliant idea. We'll wake early and go back to our room before the others wake. The fire, blanket and holding each other will keep us warm until morning."

They separated then, moving towards the rocking chairs. John took his pillow and laid it against the back of the hard chair. He was glad he brought it as it would ease the pain of sleeping upright.

"Let me serve you some tea to relax," Anna offered and turned back to the pot that was lying untouched at the table. "It will help us sleep better."

"I should be serving you," he stated embarrassed that she should offer such a courtesy when she was so tired from her trip.

"No, let me." She stopped him from getting up. He was already rising from his seat. "Just like before. Let me make you a nice cup, just how you like it." She said it with such enthusiasm, that he sat himself back down and smiled at her kind gesture. While she prepared their cups, he realized that they would be more comfortable if they could prop up their legs on other chairs. He rose again to move the furniture around.

Anna looked at him curiously and was ready to ask what he was up to, but he spoke before she could ask.

As he pulled two chairs towards them, he added, "If we bring these chairs to rest our legs, we might relax more." He then slapped his injured leg lightly, to bring focus to it. "I need to bring this leg up so that it can rest." Her face reflected comprehension and went back to the tea service. She finished stirring his cup and he took it appreciatively as he sat back down. He immediately raised his legs to rest on the opposing chair. When Anna had served herself as well, she eased herself onto the empty rocking chair beside him and took her spot. She copied his actions and raised her legs to the chair he had provided.

"What did you do while I was away?" she enquired curiously.

"I finished the furniture inventory for Mr. Carson, then I helped Mrs. Hughes repair some of the bindings of several books that had come loose in the library, I peeled potatoes for Mrs. Patmore and I took Isis on several walks."

"My, you were busier than I thought." Anna smiled and brought up the cup to her lips; tasting the warm liquid and feeling it work its magic instantly.

"What about you, love? Were you busy while Lady Mary was away? Did you have many engagements to attend to?"

Anna wanted to tell him the real motive, but she would not break her mistresses' confidence by divulging the actual reason for her trip. Yet, she didn't want to lie to her husband either.

"I was busy, yes, but mainly, she was not well - as you can infer from my time upstairs today. She is on the mend, though; she is very strong." She would not look at him when she responded and lowered her eyes. He understood that she would say no more on the matter, so he did not insist with any additional questions. Instead, he asked her about her skinned knees and ant bites.

"How are your knees?"

She pulled her robe and gown up to just above her knees so that he could see for himself.

"They look a little better."

"They are."

"What about your rash?" Her knees were not the only damage sustained during their recent exploits.

"Forget my rash. You were worse. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he answered. "I asked Mrs. Hughes for ointment and it worked wonders. It has almost completely cleared up."

Anna was surprised to hear the Housekeeper's name as part of this conversation. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Mr. Bates, I went to Mrs. Hughes for ointment too. What did you tell her?" asked a nervous Anna. She just couldn't shake that Mrs. Hughes knew everything they were doing. No matter how hard they tried to deflect her, she was always there and always aware. Well, Anna thought, it could have been worse if Mr. Carson knew, but he didn't seem to know, so, she had to at least thank the Housekeeper for being discreet with their matters.

"I told her the rash developed from the chemicals used at the Laundry with our clothes. It was a legitimate reason and I think she believed me. None of my garments in jail could be washed with chemicals. They were boiled and that was it. "

Anna looked at him, sharing her flabbergasted look and answered, "Well I told her that Lady Mary's new Lilac scented talcum power produced an irritation on me and she seemed to believe me too."

The realization that they had been caught again produced giggles in them and they reached towards each other for a quick, chaste kiss.

"Mr. Bates, we really need to be more careful next time. I think Mrs. Hughes knows what we have been up to. "

Even having recently giggled, Anna could barely finish the sentence when a yawn overpowered her. John couldn't help seeing it. He reckoned that he needed to prompt her to sleep. She might want to continue talking, but he had to find a way for her to relax and close her eyes. It was a little after one in the morning and they would have to move from this location before four, when Virgil and Ivy would be up to start the fires. He would have to be sneaky if needed. Their time together before she left had been wrought with late night mischief. She hardly slept then. If Lady Mary had been sick the entire journey, Anna likely slept poorly when she was away.

"Anna, why don't you set the tea down and let me hold you? I've mostly finished mine too. Can you put it on the table?" He was seated closest to the coal stove and Anna was seated adjacent to the table. He wouldn't reach it without her help. He handed her his cup and she placed both of them where he had indicated.

He then coaxed her to get closer to him by reaching out his arm invitingly. She did and shifted in her seat to where she could lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her so that they could feel close. It felt awkward, as they had the armrest from each one of their chairs between them and could feel them firmly pressed against their ribs. It was more uncomfortable than either of them wanted to admit. They squirmed trying to find the right angle, but, none of their attempts brought them any relief. If they couldn't lessen this hindrance, their night in the rocking chairs would have to be cut short. Anna, quite resourcefully, had an idea and pulled her pillow from her backside and bent it into a U and wrapped the offending wood. Now, as she reached forward, the pillow's padding protected them from this unnecessary pain. They shared a look of accomplishment, content to continue with the plan for the night. She then took the blanket that was lying on the table and spread it over them, covering their torso and legs. It was quite comfortable the way they were situated, more than they expected initially.

"We'll have to get another pillow," John added minutes later after he realized that Anna had relinquished hers and would be forced to sleep without it.

"No," she said quickly and brought herself closer to him again, immediately lying across his front. "I don't need a pillow." She patted his chest lovingly. "You are my pillow."

"Well then, lay your head against me and close your eyes. I will hold you all night." She moved to rest her head again and Mr. Bates kept his word, bringing his arms to wrap around her, holding her securely against him.

"Mr. Bates?"

"Yes Anna?"

"I still can't believe you are here, with me."

"Believe it love. I am here, but there are some times that I don't believe it either. We'll need to take turns reassuring each other."

"I have nightmares sometimes – I dream that this has been a joke, that you are not here, that Mrs. Bartlett never relented, that you were beaten and died in there."

"But it is not a joke my sweet. I am here. None of that happened."

"These last few days without you were the hardest. I so longed to be near you. I would wake up in the middle of the night wondering if it was true."

He placed tender kisses across the top of her head. "I longed to be near you too, love. I will never leave you again."

A few seconds later, he spoke again.

"Darling?"

"Yes, Mr. Bates?"

"Are you ever going to call me John?"

She kissed the underside of his jaw, the only spot available to her without maneuvering much and burrowed further into him.

"I'll try. I promise…"

They said nothing else as they quietly enjoyed the warmth of each other's body. The desperation of consummating their love gave way to the tenderness of the moment. It was not ideal positioning, both wishing that they could share a bed, lying horizontally, but, at this moment, it felt glorious to be so close to each other and sleeping this way. Both were keen to experience the sensation of lying together again, to relive the wonderful moment of waking up in each other's arms as they had the morning after their Wedding night. This was not the same, but it was the closest they had gotten and the moment was cherished all the same.

In the silence of the night, John reflected on how lucky he was to be back in Downton and back with Anna, regardless of all the doubts that pursued him. He lay awake a while longer than she and heard her breathing slow down and become shallow until he was sure she was now asleep. His eyes were also getting heavy and it wouldn't be long until he could no longer combat his own need for rest. Slowly, he gave in.

* * *

At some time in the early morning, Mrs. Hughes had a cough attack. Her throat had been itchy for days and now it was extra dry and the amount of water she had brought to her tableside had been consumed already in the few hours she had lain to rest. She pondered whether a trip to the kitchen, at this time of night, was worth it. Too comfortable, she momentarily decided against it, thinking that she could survive for a couple of more hours, but a few minutes later, another fit of coughs convinced her otherwise.

At 3:30 in the morning, she made her way down the stairs and before she reached the bottom landing, she noticed a faint glow coming from the servant's hall. The new hall boy, Virgil, must have forgotten to smother the fire and surely it was still smoldering. That was unforgiveable indeed. She would have to alert Mr. Carson to this problem. When she reached the landing, she heard a noise; it sounded like snoring. Intrigued, she tiptoed into the room and was surprised with what she saw.

Anna and Mr. Bates were asleep on the rocking chairs in the hall. They had pillows and a blanket and had rearranged the chairs to their needs. It was quite a sight. He was sitting back and Anna had her head resting on his chest. Mr. Bates was snoring and Anna was making a breathing sound that sounded like a kitten purring.

Mr. Bates had used his pillow to lay his upper body against the chair back, making it more comfortable for him to sleep upright. Anna had placed her pillow on the side, between her and Mr. Bates, covering the chair armrests and providing a buffer between them. In the position she had, laying her head atop of Mr. Bates, the pillow was providing a cushioned defense against the hard wooden armrests. To sustain her, he wrapped his arms around her. Just by observing them, Mrs. Hughes determined that Anna would be very sore in the morning, as her upper body was twisted completely, while her lower body still remained in the chair. Yet, judging by the restful sounds that were coming from Anna, it wasn't impeding her ability to sleep.

Was this scandalous? It didn't seem to be. Although there was a blanket covering most of Anna's upper body and both their legs, she could tell both were wearing dressing gowns and everything seemed to be in order, except that they were sleeping, rather publicly, together. She sighed internally, thinking that she knew exactly what had brought this on. He had been back a week and they had not been able to share a room. Then, she'd been assigned a trip with Lady Mary, all on the heels of his long incarceration. They were missing each other very much. She even felt like an intruder now, standing and watching them and didn't know whether she should wake them, or let them wake themselves whatever their plan was. They looked so peaceful and in love. Had they done this before? Every night since he arrived, on the days that she had not been away?

She loved seeing them together but she reasoned that it was not right. The young maids and hall boys were impressionable and they would not understand. As it was, Virgil and Ivy would be up in less than an hour to start their duties, so, she must wake them before returning to her room. For now, she let them be and moved towards the kitchen, hoping to first fulfill her purpose for coming downstairs. When she had poured herself enough water and was ready to go back to her room, she went back to the servant's hall and tapped on both their shoulders.

"Anna, Mr. Bates. Wake up."

"They both opened their eyes groggily and confused by their surroundings. Mrs. Hughes stood and waited for them to come to their senses. Both stirred. When their eyes turned to sheer panic, she could tell that they understood where they were and that she had discovered them. Not wanting to make a bigger fuss at that moment, she addressed them again.

"Go to your rooms before Virgil and Ivy find you. We will talk about this later." She did not wait for a response and left the room quickly.

As the Housekeeper, she had to keep order and she had fulfilled her duty and would continue to exercise it. She still needed to address it directly with them and they would need a "talking to". As a human, she was heartbroken for their situation and longed to do something about it. But what could she do? She thought the whole way up the stairs and finally beamed with happiness as she thought of a plan. Tomorrow she would get to action.

* * *

**A/N: They were caught! Nothing ever gets by the Housekeeper…Tune in next week to find out what Mrs. Hughes intends to do…**

**Also FYI – Anna's trip with Mary is really intended only to space out the days and to provide some reality to JF's storyline that Mary had just had a minor surgery. Mary confesses to Matthew in 3X08. I couldn't imagine that Anna wouldn't have gone with her and if she did, it would have happened within the timeframe of this story, right when Bates was released.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. Lourdes has mentioned to me that Anna needs to start addressing Mr. Bates as John. I have thought about it, a lot, and I've decided to add a bit about that here. Let's see if she can get the hang of it before the story is finished. Three or Four more chapters to go…**


	9. Mrs Hughes Gets Creative

**Now we discover what Mrs. Hughes has in store. This chapter is not so much an adventure, but lots of different dialogues. Some Anna and Bates, but more Mrs. Hughes centered…**

* * *

Anna and Mr. Bates were very nervous to have been discovered in those less than proper circumstances. They understood that their desire to sleep together was extremely inappropriate even if there was no proper intimacy involved. Anna, usually strong and forceful, wept quietly and Mr. Bates tried to soothe her. She was worried that this would jeopardize his ability to return as valet if Mrs. Hughes felt inclined to tell Mr. Carson. It was all her fault. If she could have resisted sleeping without him just a little while longer, they would have been alright. If she would not have suggested this course of action, they would be perfectly fine, with no worries in the world, but, now, it was quite the opposite. Their entire reputation and livelihood depended on the disposition of the Housekeeper. Mrs. Hughes did not seem mad, but neither Anna nor Mr. Bates could imagine that this incident would pass without a detrimental impact of some sort.

Before going up to their rooms, they stood together in the servant's hall putting everything back in its place.

"What will we do?" sniffled Anna contritely. "It is all my fault. We'll be sacked."

"It is not your fault. We both wanted to sleep together. I could have refused."

"We'll be sacked," she repeated, "Without a reference."

"I don't think so, love. Don't worry. Mrs. Hughes is a smart woman. She'll see that this was inappropriate, but not completely improper given our circumstances."

Mr. Bates was worried, but he did not have as fatalist a view as Anna did on the matter. He had faith that Mrs. Hughes would see through the situation. The Housekeeper had been their advocate until now. Yes, they had overstepped their bounds slightly, and that did merit some disciplinary action towards them, but he could not fathom that Anna would be dismissed or that this would alter his chances of gaining back his position.

"But what if we are dismissed? What would we do?"

Until now, their conversation had taken place as they moved the articles they had used to their places. Now, her question warranted that they slow down. He took her by the wrists and turned her towards him. She was so ashamed that she could not look him in the eye. He took her chin and shifted it upwards until he could see her face. His other hand held her close to him.

"Anna, look at me darling." She slowly fixed her gaze on him.

"I don't think that will happen, but if it did, we will make do. We have the monthly house money to tide us over and I pledge to you that I would find something. We have good skills between the both of us. I didn't have a reference when I found the position at Kirby Moorside. Something would turn up. We could move to London, back to my mother's house. Because of my leg, the situation would not be perfect, but, my experiences through life have taught me that in my bleakest hours, something positive happens. It happened to me in finding Lord Grantham again, in coming to this house and finding you. Please don't worry. Something positive would happen, I can assure you."

He saw her sad face break into a passive smile. Her tears subsided. His words apparently reached her. She was always the one to uplift his spirits when they had been down and even if this was a moment of discontent for both, he was pleased that he could finally provide her with some support. He had taken from her long enough and it was his time to be strong for them both.

He wanted to lighten the mood and spoke further.

"The first positive thing that could happen is that we could finally share the same bed. I can assure you that we would not be sad for too long. We would be rather busy."

Anna finally chuckled at his comment. He took both of his hands and cupped her cheeks.

"Please don't worry love. You are so well loved in this house that I cannot conceive of you receiving anything more than a hand slap and a good talking to. I might get the "evil eye", because I am likely to be your corruptor, but no dire consequences will come to you. Heed my words."

Upon hearing his reassuring words, she kissed him sweetly and quickly, aware that they were still in the servant's hall and that it was close to 4 in the morning. They now had to leave to avoid Ivy and Virgil completely.

With a smile on her face, she took him by the hand and led him towards the stairs. "Come," she added. "Let's leave before we make the situation worse and were seen together by others."

They trekked upstairs sharing furtive glances. Even though the outcome had been less than desirable, deep down, neither really regretted what they had done. They needed to be together and unless the cottage was made available to them soon, their resolve would start to crumble. How long were they expected to maintain their propriety? He had already been back a week and nobody had said anything about the cottage. After the Earl mentioned it, they had heard nothing more on the topic.

* * *

Elsie Hughes was no great romantic and was not swept away by a poem and never swooned when she listened to a love song like her younger charges might. No, she was a more practical type. She did believe in love; she wasn't necessarily against it, and she knew how to recognize when it was real. She had observed it in the Head Housemaid and Valet long before their romance was made public. Like her, they didn't need gimmicks or the help of outside influences to make it happen. Anna did not need to be wooed with gifts or flowers. In turn, Anna did not need to flirt or set any traps to catch Mr. Bates' attention. She reasoned that their love happened as ought to, naturally, slowly, and without much warning. Maybe that was why she supported them even when their escapades were starting to cause her alarm. The amount of hardships and challenges they had experienced were in excess, and they had survived. Their devotion and unconditional love was evident to anybody that looked upon them and she believed that they deserved to be happy in whatever measure they could find. While they had never given her reason to doubt the propriety in their dealings with each other and never found them out of order or taking unnecessary risks, Anna and Mr. Bates, as a married couple, were quite different than before. Sleeping publicly together was not a wise choice. Neither was getting themselves in situations where they had to limp back and ask her for salves and liniment. Her patience was being tried; they were pushing her to her limits. Under any other circumstances, she would have been harsh and provided perfunctory disciplinary action, but it didn't seem right to take that route with them. She ought not to get herself involved, Mr. Carson might object to her actions; still, she was willing to help them out.

After her coughing fits of the night before, she had been unable to sleep and woke earlier than usual. She was already down and about before six and walked through the servant's hall to make sure everything was as it should be. It had not yet been three hours since she had come upon them sleeping, but, the servant's hall looked impeccable, with everything in its correct place. At some point today, she would have to talk to them. She didn't want to have to, but, it had become inevitable. Even if she was willing to help them, if she didn't talk to them now, things could only get worse. She had an idea, though, and before she had that conversation, she would see if she could make it come to fruition. She walked leisurely back towards her parlour, very aware that it would be some time before she could actually work on her plan. She needed Lady Mary for it and it was still too early.

* * *

"Lady Mary, may I have a word?"

Mrs. Hughes had waited until she saw Lady Mary descend into her newly remodeled sitting room before approaching her, hoping to accomplish part of her plan. Lady Mary was still in a delicate condition after her trip, but she seemed in good spirits.

"Of course Mrs. Hughes, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you see…. I was hoping you might want to help me in a little mischief I wish to organize."

"Mischief? Oh, do tell. I love doing something different. What is this about?"

"It's about Anna and Mr. Bates."

At the mention of her Lady's Maid, her face became more focused, intent on paying more attention.

"You see, Mr. Bates has been back for over a week and there has been no word on the readiness of a possible cottage for them. We have no married quarters upstairs, so, they have been living in their own rooms since he came back."

Lady Mary rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Oh dear. Anna said nothing about that. I assumed you had found them something in the meantime. She was also very sullen this morning. I guess the separation is beginning to take its toll."

She became slightly embarrassed when she recalled how she had poked at Anna in good jest. "I've made some choice remarks about her being married since he returned. She's turned red - I imagined they'd managed."

Mrs. Hughes did not want to disclose everything she knew, or had seen in the last days. She could not ascertain whether they had or had not managed, but, she could confirm that they had at least tried. Judging by the variety of predicaments and ailments that she had borne witness to, she would be daft to think they'd been out just holding hands and strolling every night.

"I wanted to find them something inside the house, but Mr. Carson felt that it would not be appropriate to set such examples for the other staff." Even though she rejected his logic, it would not be right to undermine him in front of the family, so she added, "I understand his motivations and cannot find fault in them. Keeping married household staff is not something we've done before."

The eldest Crawley daughter reacted with surprise and apparent rejection of the logic presented, but slowly reverted to a more understanding stance. "That is a little harsh, but I'll let Carson manage his own business."

Mrs. Hughes nodded in agreement.

"What can I do?" she added, perplexed still by what mischief it was that Mrs. Hughes intended.

"Two things, M'Lady. I understand that Mr. Jarvis has left his post, which leaves Mr. Crawley in charge of the estate until a new manager can be found….Perhaps some persuasion on your part to move things along? "

The Housekeeper had her doubts about Lady Mary; she was never a keen supporter of hers, but, she did know that Lady Mary adored Anna. It was her attachment to her Lady's Maid that had made it possible for Anna to be granted so much time off to pursue evidence that could help her husband. Thus, she added:

"It is for Anna's sake that I ask and I only take this route because I believe you to be fond of her."

"Of course I am fond of her. If all you need is my help persuading Matthew to find something quickly, I can assure you, it will be done."

There was a definite air of confidence about her. Although early in their marriage he had contradicted her on several occasions, little by little, she had eroded his will when she needed him. She knew what little she had to do to get Matthew to do as she bade. They had fallen into a comfortable companionship and it was a rather easy task and one that she had no problem undertaking. Still, she didn't feel that this was all that Mrs. Hughes required. She had said there were two things and yet, she'd only mentioned one.

Her face changed to reflect doubt, and added, "…. But that's not mischievous. Was there something else?"

"Well, yes." Mrs. Hughes' eyes widened in self doubt and disbelief. She couldn't fathom that she would be talking about this with one of the members of the house.

"I think they deserve some proper "_togetherness_". I was hoping we could do something about it."

Mrs. Hughes flushed lightly after making the request and it was not lost on Lady Mary. These were not every day conversations. She was a little confused, though, not exactly understanding what the Housekeeper wanted.

"Are you suggesting that we make a room available for them Mrs. Hughes?"

The Housekeeper's eyes widened in horror.

"No, not here in the house. I wouldn't ever ask such a thing." She paused to clear her thoughts and explain her plan.

"I want to gift them an evening away, perhaps at the Grantham Arms. Mr. Bates is still not working for your father, so, it would only be Anna that would need permission to be away. Would your Ladyship agree to an evening and a morning without Anna's services? Perhaps if I helped instead?"

Lady Mary looked confused.

"So, all you are asking is for me to release Anna for an afternoon? And the morning?"

"Yes, M'Lady. I will gift them the night at the Inn. They can leave after Anna dresses you for the evening. I'll help you at night and again in the morning. I would expect them back before luncheon."

Lady Mary rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that she would be enabling another married encounter for Anna. A sigh escaped her and in a rare moment of clarity, she realized that this was a true problem for the servant class. Whereas she could love Matthew freely, Anna was conditioned by the rules of the house. It seemed unfair, especially after all the time she and her husband had spent apart, and the little pre-prison time that they had spent together. It was unfathomable that already a week had passed and their reunion had not been made possible. If there was anything in her power to change that, she would readily make it happen. Thus, there was no way she would not oblige Mrs. Hughes, especially, since this plan seemed to be a personal gift, not something the house would be paying for. She wasted no time in answering, but, felt compelled to do a little more.

"Fine, but only if you agree to let me pay for half. I would pay for the whole night, but, as it is your idea, I don't want to steal your merit."

She now smiled and Mrs. Hughes couldn't help but note that it was a sincere gesture. After this exchange, she really did think a little better of the eldest Crawley daughter. It was evident how fond of Anna she really was.

"Thank You M'Lady. I will plan it for tonight and let you know if I managed it.

"Very Well, then." Lady Mary went back to the magazine she was reading and with that, Mrs. Hughes left the drawing room, intent on putting together the plan for the evening between them.

* * *

"Matthew, Darling?" Lady Mary sauntered across the library to reach her husband who was immersed in ledgers and documents.

He had not heard her coming.

"Matthew?" She had to repeat again when he did not look up from his post. He was absorbed in his task, focused on trying to make sense of all of the estate's finances. Befuddled, yet relieved after Jarvis' resignation, the responsibility would fall on him to keep matters going until a proper replacement could be found. Since then, he had spent all of his hours in the library keeping true to his commitment to overhaul its management.

He finally looked up.

"I didn't hear you coming." He reached out for her hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"No, you didn't. I had to call you twice. You are working too hard. Please don't become as boring as Murray and his lot." She smiled at him, clearly intending for her statement to be taken in jest. He twisted his lips to challenge her statement, but said nothing, winking at her.

"What can I do for you darling?" He still held her hand and brought it to his lips. He remained sitting, while she stood elegantly before him.

"I need you to fix something."

"Oh? What is it?" he answered perplexed. He was sure he knew of everything that was broken on the estate and if it had to do with the house, it would be Carson and not him who should be bothered.

Lady Mary was quick to answer. "I need you to find Bates and Anna a cottage from among your inventory. Something close, preferably. We must consider his leg."

His brow furrowed. It was the last thing he expected to hear his wife say. He remembered looking at that ledger just a little while ago and he couldn't remember seeing any that were available. Even if he did have a spare cottage, he wasn't sure why he needed to give them one. They were living in the house with them and it was not prudent for them to move, not now that he was planning to realign all of the tenants.

"A cottage? Why all of a sudden do we need to find them a cottage?"

Mary was taken aback by his resistive questioning. It was always assumed that everybody wanted to give them a cottage.

"It is not all of a sudden. Papa promised Bates a cottage before he married Anna. He told Jarvis to find them one. They are waiting for it now that he is back." She stared at him intently, willing him to honor her request.

Matthew hadn't been aware and he had not read anything from within Jarvis' notes.

"Is it really essential? I need to overhaul the whole system. Maybe now is not the right time to be adding additional tenants to our lands."

_Essential?_ She thought to herself. Yes, it was essential. Rather than telling him so, she decided to show him. Turning in all directions to ascertain they were truly alone, she reached down slowly and seductively and put her lips upon his. She kissed him sweetly and slowly. Matthew responded to her touch and relished the sensations this contact was producing.

Mary pulled away for a moment to look at his face. He was very pleased.

"What was that for?"

"Do you like that?" she asked.

"Of course I like it."

"Good". She leaned down to him before he could respond. She brought her lips to his again, but this time, she deepened the kiss rather quickly. Both her hands reached down to caress his cheeks. She then took both her hands and wrapped them around his neck. She took her lips off of him and proceeded to kiss his neck, in the little spot she had learned could set his desires afloat. When she felt him respond, she pulled back again, standing straight.

She didn't want their passions to go further; she couldn't proceed beyond this if she wished. She was still under doctor's orders to abstain from all pleasurable activities and if she didn't pull herself away now, she wasn't sure she would be able to contain herself. Her mission, though, she knew she would accomplish.

"Did you like that too?"

"Darling, don't torture me with these odd questions. I would be mad to not like that." He took her hands that had come to rest by her sides. "I like it so much, that I say we go upstairs."

She smirked at her almost victory. He still didn't know why she did that.

"Do you consider it essential in our marriage that we sometimes go upstairs?"

"I will always want to go upstairs with you whenever we can."

"Well am I glad to hear you say that. I am sure that Anna and Mr. Bates consider it essential in their marriage too. So, to answer your question of whether giving them a cottage is essential, I would ask you to consider our own situation and compare it to theirs. The Bates' have been married just a little longer than we have and have no place to call their own. We could go up now and find our fulfillment, but they don't have a place to go to reach theirs. They are both sleeping in separate quarters on the servant's floor. Unless you plan to overhaul how we deal with our servants' lives too, I say that you will be kind and considerate and find them a cottage….. and soon. He has been back over a week now."

To further make her point, she reached down again to within inches of his face.

"If we'd been parted for that horrendous amount of time, would you manage to wait that long to have me within your arms?"

He flinched and Mary saw that this finally resonated within him. She kissed him briefly again and pulled away one last time. She looked at him intently.

"So?"

"Yes, darling I will find them a cottage immediately. I will see to it today."

Matthew still held her hand in his.

"Let's go upstairs now." He had a seductive look about him.

Mary was very pleased that she could steer him in the direction she wanted…. And now, she would break his heart.

"I can't darling. I promised mother that we would take a stroll to the lake with Sybbie. I'll see you later."

She kissed his cheek and turned to leave. He was left sitting alone in the library, confused and aroused. Sometimes he just didn't understand his wife.

* * *

After several inquiries and a quick trip to the village, it was all set. She had made it happen and all she needed was to communicate it to them. She had thought about what she would say and when she would say it. This gift came with a warning and an added expectation of propriety.

Already this morning, both Anna and Mr. Bates had sought her out, individually, to discuss the events of the night. She didn't allow them to discuss it, instead she shushed them and told them it would be dealt with in due time.

The first had been Mr. Bates. She was surprised to see him so early. During his tenure at the house, he would always be among the first to descend the stairs, earlier than required for a Valet and would sometimes beat the actual housemaids. That he was up early was not the surprise. Rather, it was that he had no need to be up so early these days. She did assign him some tasks, but these were mainly to make him feel more useful and those that she wouldn't believe one of her maids would be able to handle. None of those tasks, though, were of the sort that required his early morning presence.

"Mrs. Hughes, May I have a word with you?" The valet came upon her in her sitting room in the early morning.

"If it's about this morning, now is not the right time. I will call you both when I am ready to discuss it."

He nodded respectfully, but his face was troubled and he wouldn't leave. He took a step back, hesitated, then spoke again. "I understand and will not trouble you, but, I hoped to say something while Anna is not here."

Mrs. Hughes sighed and relented. "Oh, go one then."

He was pleased to be given the reprieve. His face shown with shame as he addressed the Housekeeper.

"Although nothing that would bring shame upon this house was done last night, we realize the error of our ways and are most sorry for having overstepped your trust and taking such frivolous liberties. But most importantly, I would like to add that this was my fault, my doing. Anna was not to blame. Her sweet spirit could not conceive such machinations and I coaxed her into coming down. After tending to Lady Mary, she was too tired to make sense of anything and did not protest. I abused her good nature to keep her with me. Whatever your punishment is, please consider this and spare her the worst of it."

The Housekeeper observed him. He was quite contrite in his manner. He could barely keep his eyes looking at her.

"Very well Mr. Bates. Thank you for your sincerity. I shall take that into consideration."

She wasn't too sure of his words, but it really didn't matter. Punishment was furthest from her mind.

Not a couple of hours later, before she went to look for Lady Mary, it was Anna who found her in a hallway. It was not the ideal place to be cornered, it was such a public area, but, for the moment, they seemed to be alone.

"Mrs. Hughes, may I have a word?"

Recollecting what she had said to Mr. Bates, she whispered, "If it's about this morning, now is not the right time. I will call you both when I am ready to discuss it."

The petite Lady's Maid lowered her head in anguish, slightly taken aback by what had just been said.

"I see," she whispered quietly. "It's just, I'd like to say something without Mr. Bates being present. Might you consider listening to just that?"

She sighed. "Very well then, go on."

Anna looked both ways in the hallway, ensuring that nobody was coming to intrude in their conversation.

"Having Mr. Bates back from prison has been the greatest gift that life could ever bestow on me, and I should have been content with just that. I let my emotions get the better of me and I suggested we sleep downstairs, as I so longed to feel the beating of his heart against my chest, reminding myself that this was not a dream. You see, every day that I wake, I cannot gather my wits until I have seen him and have determined that he is still here and has not been snatched away a third time. Our interlude downstairs was just that, my sleeping against him to maintain my sanity. We would not have done anything to dishonor the house, but, I realize that my selfishness has intruded on my good judgment and that I have overstepped your kindness. Most importantly, it was all my doing. Mr. Bates' urged me to desist from the plan and suggested we continue being patient, but, I would have none of it. I am always guided by his moral compass; he has not lost his sense of what is right. Prison did not destroy that. It was all me. He stayed because he could see that I would go crazy if he had not, but it was not his desire to do so. I am at fault and I beg you to consider that when you are ready to discuss this and render your judgment on our actions. Please spare him and punish only me, as I am the only one at fault."

"My, that is a lot to consider, Anna." She maintained a straight face so as not to embarrass the young woman any further. "I will take it into consideration for when I call you in, later in the day."

So they were both trying to spare the other the "harsh" consequences that would befall them. If anything, their declarations of culpability reaffirmed her desire to help them. By their heartfelt pleas, she could see how in love each one was of the other. Who knew who was really to blame, it was not her desire to know how that encounter came about, she was more interested in they stopping whatever it was that they were doing before somebody else found out.

* * *

Elsie Hughes had one more person she had to talk to before she spoke to the Valet and Lady's Maid. Mr. Carson, the hard-headed Butler himself.

His permission was required even though she had already cleared it with Lady Mary. It was a matter of protocol and it wouldn't be wise to follow her plan through without his knowledge.

"Mr. Carson?" she called when she saw him focused intensely on the wine inventory lists.

He looked up to see her close the door behind her.

"Mrs. Hughes?"

"Now, I've gone and done something and I expect you to not go against me. Not this time."

He looked up confused by her statement.

"Well, now I am intrigued. What have you done?" He raised an eyebrow in expectation.

"You know how I feel about Anna and Mr. Bates having to sleep separate upon his arrival." She had a determined look upon her face when she exclaimed what might have been a question, but was really a statement.

"Yes, I know how you feel. You made your point about that very clearly."

"Well, I wasn't convincing enough when we spoke last about this, because you've had your way, but I have found a way to have mine now."

He was slightly irritated when the first thought crossed his mind.

"You don't suggest you have found them lodging within the house, do you?

"No, not exactly that. I have arranged for them to spend a night at the Grantham Arms, tonight."

He was relieved that it had nothing to do with the house, but he was slightly less relieved that her plan had them spending time together at all.

"What? Have you gone mad? Did I not say that we were not the Grantham Arms and that we did not enable marital encounters?" he exclaimed with apparent discontent.

"Mad? No. I have gone 'compassionate', is all." She held her ground firmly. "You are right, Mr. Carson, we are not the Grantham Arms, so, If that is the only acceptable place for marital encounters, then, I am sending them there."

She flushed at the boldness of her words. He huffed disconcertedly.

"By what reasoning, have you done this? I understand that you would like to give them some measure of happiness after all that they have endured, but is this the best way?

"Mr. Carson, in the absence of their cottage and accommodations in this house, what other way is there?"

He shrugged and without actually saying the words, conceded with his head tilting and a flail of his hand that she had a point.

"So, tell me about this plan," he gestured with another flail. He was already resigned to lose this battle.

"I've spoken to Lady Mary and asked for her to release Anna from service tonight and tomorrow morning. I shall cover Anna's duties so as not to burden other servants." She trilled at the last part and he understood exactly what she meant. She did not want too much of an outcry from Ms. O'Brien.

She continued. "Unless you have a mind to resolve the situation concerning Mr. Bates and Thomas tonight, he is also free."

"It shall not be resolved tonight, I can assure you, so, yes, Mr. Bates is also free. Then, what?"

"I have been to the Grantham Arms and paid for a room for the night."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson. Just like that. Nothing else is needed. Lady Mary and I are paying for it as a gift, so, there is no expense to the house."

The idea seemed to finally settle in his mind. It wasn't that outrageous after all. Especially if Lady Mary had already blessed the idea. He only regretted that when it came to the Bates' – the Crawley family was always too involved.

"How did you manage to involve, Lady Mary? Is the family always to resolve the Bates' problems?"

"I asked her, is all. When explained to her that they have not been living together, she was most concerned and willing to help. Both Anna and Mr. Bates have been loyal to this family and have suffered because of this loyalty, so, do not get me started on that topic of the family solving their problems. If you ask me, it is because of this family that they have them."

He huffed at her reproachfully. He would never allow discussion regarding the family to go further than what she had just said. Instead, he changed the topic. "Do they know?"

"No, they do not know. I plan to tell them right before you ring the dinner gong."

Something did not seem right to him. It felt like there was something missing, something he did not know.

"Why now? Why not last week? Why not wait until they have their cottage?"

"Now, because they have already waited a week." Elsie Hughes needed to be careful; she would not dare tell him everything she had seen. He would be mortified and responding quite differently if he knew. "Not last week because I only thought of it today. I have been exposed to their longing looks and sad faces. You probably did not notice that, but, yes. They have suffered tremendously because of this and if we give them this gift now, it will tide them over until their cottage is ready…. whenever that is."

He did not look very convinced, but, there was not much he could do. "Very well, then. You've managed to organize all this without telling me and even acquired support from Lady Mary, so, it seems that my permission is not even warranted. It's all done, now, so, go ahead. I'll not object."

Mrs. Hughes knew exactly what to say to disarm him, all those years in service together could not be in vain.

"We always need your permission and guidance Mr. Carson. Without it, we could not manage. I just need to help you out every once in a while when you don't see what I see. Like now."

* * *

Anna and her husband sat in Mrs. Hughes' parlour, looking forlorn and worried as they waited for her to make an appearance. They had been summoned by the Housekeeper to finally discuss the error or their ways, to atone for their mistake. They were separated by her little table, not even able to sit side by side. Anna managed to think that if they had been side by side, feeling her husband's leg beside hers, she might have more strength to endure what was to come. It was not to be, she mused, and as they chanced one last look at each other, Mrs. Hughes walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked the few steps towards where they were seated and stood in front, much like a schoolmistress ready to reprimand her children.

"You know why I have summoned you here?"

Mr. Bates turned to look at Anna, alerting her of his intention to answer first. She let him. She was too nervous to think anyway.

"We are here because of the grave mistake in judgment that we had last night." He answered resolutely, and then smoothed his voice to add his statement of regret. "You cannot imagine how sorry we are to have let it happen."

Her face was stoic and hard as he try, Mr. Bates could not determine her level of disdain for them. Earlier in the day when they had spoken, she seemed serene, calmer than at this moment, but, she was still far from as upset as he thought she ought to be.

"Well, yes. That is why you are here. I imagine you are sorry."

Anna emerged from her shock to add, "Whatever your decision, Mrs. Hughes, we will abide by it. If you decide to dismiss us, we'll make our way out with no protestation."

"Dismiss you?" exclaimed the Housekeeper with a questioning gaze. "Whatever gave you that idea, my girl? Neither of you is being sacked."

"We're not?" asked Anna in the same questioning gaze Mrs. Hughes had just a second earlier. She then turned to look at Mr. Bates. He was trying hard to maintain his stoic face, but Anna could see his lip relax and she knew he was pleased for her sake that they had been spared the worst possible punishment.

"No, you are not," confirmed Mrs. Hughes again. "That does not mean, however, that we will not discuss what happened and it does not mean that I am not terribly concerned over your behavior of last evening." She then added with a roll of her eyes, "….or the behavior of the last days. You might not think so, but I see things and I have an idea of what is transpiring outside of the Abbey's walls."

Anna and Mr. Bates turned bright pink in unison when she had mentioned 'what_ is transpiring outside of the Abbey's walls_.' Mrs. Hughes couldn't help but notice that their colouring had changed and if she had harbored any doubt regarding what she had suspected all along, this certainly confirmed the Lady's Maid and Valet's actions outside were less than chaste. They wouldn't have blushed so easily if they had nothing to hide.

Anna spoke first, realizing that she had more experience dealing with Mrs. Hughes and that this was a topic that Mr. Bates would never be able to discuss openly with another woman.

"It has been a challenge Mrs. Hughes," she exclaimed politely, "… but, I can assure you that even after last night's situation, _my husband_ and I stand firm and confirm that we have respected the house. There is nothing for us to be ashamed of." Anna had emphasized the word husband, and it rolled smoothly from her lips. She had chosen to employ the word so that it could be understood that legally, they had a right to be together, even if the rules of the house did not currently recognize their status.

"I believe you, Anna… and I believe that you meant no harm by sleeping together in the servant's hall last night, but, put yourself in my situation. Two well respected and highly valued, senior, married employees decide to sleep together, in a very public place full of young maids, hall boys and footmen, most of which cannot tell the difference yet between lust and love and who would easily be confused if they had seen you."

"I cannot emphasize enough how sorry we are that we let it happen," interjected again the Valet. "It shall never happen again."

"Of course it will not. After this, I know you wouldn't do it again. Also, I have spoken to Lady Mary and have asked her to exert whatever influence she has over Mr. Crawley for them to resolve for once and for all, the issue with your cottage." Both their eyes twinkled when she uttered those words. "I trust that should be soon. I don't know exactly when, but she was very keen to help."

Anna's eyes watered as she thought about her mistress and how she always went out of her way to help her. This had not been the first time Lady Mary had intervened on her behalf, but she hoped it was the last.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes," said the Valet once again.

"You're welcome, but, I still have a few more things to say." She looked back and forth between the couple and added, "You are both adults, I cannot tell you what to do once you are outside of the house walls, but I urge you to restrain yourselves from any activities that might put you in a hazardous position. Even though you may not be inside the house, I have borne witness to several "anecdotes" that you do not need to explain to me, but, that would lead me now to believe that you have risked yourselves greatly for your amusement. If you are still on Estate grounds, you must be careful."

She was not very pleased she had to pronounce these words. She was also blushing, talking quickly in hopes of finishing the topic fast.

Anna's demeanor sunk as she heard those words. It hardly seemed fair that even on Estate grounds they had to behave themselves. Her face reflected that there was an unasked question waiting to come forth, yet, she was still generating the boldness to make it. When she had the courage, as embarrassing as it was, she finally let it flow through.

"So how do we make do? – If both the house and grounds and are off limits, how are we to manage? There is no confirmation that a cottage will be available any time soon."

"I sympathize with you," she said lovingly as she gazed into each of their faces for a moment. "That is why, tonight I am sending you off to the Grantham Arms to spend a night in each other's company. Before you leave, though, you must promise me that you will abstain from any more activity, inside and outside the house, until your cottage can be sourced."

Anna and Mr. Bates were shocked. They did not think that they had heard right. _A night at the Grantham Arms? Together? What type of punishment was this? _

Their faces reflected a profound disbelief. Neither could speak and just stared ahead, waiting for Mrs. Hughes to elaborate or debunk what she had just said.

"Did you hear me? You are off for the night. After Anna has dressed Lady Mary for the evening, you will proceed to the Grantham Arms where you will spend the night. You will not be required here until luncheon. I will be assisting Lady Mary tonight and tomorrow morning. All you have to do, to gain this honor is to promise me that you will not continue as you have until now."

Anna and Mr. Bates turned to look at each other. They could not share their thoughts publicly, not in front of Mrs. Hughes, but with one look, they understood it all. Their daily trysts had been fun and adventurous, but the only thing gained was Anna's abrupt education on their intimacy. They had not achieved the completion they so much desired and this was the opportunity to finally achieve it. By looking into each other's eyes, they each knew that they should take this offer and finally consummate their love. Still, it seemed odd, that in lieu of punishment, they were actually being helped in their quest. Anna had worried for nothing and John had been right. The kind Housekeeper would see through the logic and act accordingly.

"We will," answered Anna. "We will promise to behave and not repeat what was done last night and not get ourselves into further situations on estate grounds. Might I add – Thank you. This was the last thing we were expecting, so, thank you for taking us into consideration and for making this happen."

"Just so you know, this is a mutual gift from me and Lady Mary. We wish to see you happy after so much hardship."

Anna couldn't resist any further and stood up to embrace the Scottish woman completely. It took Mrs. Hughes off guard to have Anna react in such a way. She was usually a reserved young lady, but she supposed the situation warranted Anna's excitement. Mr. Bates looked the same way, but he had managed to contain himself.

"Go on, then." Mrs. Hughes filled them in with minor details and soon enough, the happy couple was gone and Elsie Hughes was left to reflect on the conversation. It had gone better than she thought and she was very proud of herself for having done this for the couple. Even if she was within an inch of her wit's end, they truly deserved it.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love Mrs. Hughes? I do…. Tune in next time to found out what their evening at the Grantham Arms.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I intend to respond this weekend. For the first time in my life, I procrastinated on my taxes to the point that I only just filed yesterday. Yikes! That set me back a few days, so, thank you for your patience.**


	10. Sword Wielding Hero

**I decided to increase the rating to M starting this chapter. It is just a little bit more risqué. It is also very long – my longest chapter to date. I hope you enjoy it.**

**And… today's chapter is dedicated to my lovely beta on her birthday! Thank you Cherry88 and ****Gelukkige Verjaardag****….**

* * *

Anna looked a sight in her Sunday best. She wore a beautiful pale blue dress with lace accents around the collar and a lace camisole underneath. Her head donned a dainty hat to match her elegant dress. Her stocking and shoes were white as was the coat that lay beside her. He had never seen her looking so refined and the only other time he had seen her that lovely was on their wedding day. Mr. Bates came upon her in Mrs. Hughes sitting room, waiting anxiously, out of sight of the others, with a small bag by her side. She was nervous and excited and her smile widened when she saw him, dressed in his suit, ready for them to make their departure. They had agreed to meet in this room with Mrs. Hughes' permission, so as not to evoke any questions on their destination so late in the day. Mrs. Hughes had agreed that having everybody see them out of uniform after the dinner gong had been rung would only elicit stares, questions and teasing. None which would be welcome at all.

"You look lovely," he pronounced, unable to take his eyes off her. He gently put out his arm to reach hers and when she took it, he twirled her around so that he could get a complete view of her. He was amazed by her radiance. The expectations for tonight made her glow in anticipation. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes sparkled. Her dress made her eyes look beautiful, as they matched their hue.

"That's a lovely dress Anna. Is it new?"

"New to you, yes. It belonged to Lady Mary. I adjusted it for my height, but, it fits perfectly. I've already worn it on several occasions."

He was not pleased that she had to use previously owned frocks, even if they were elegant and from the Earl's daughters themselves; he wanted her to have new things, pretty things and he would make sure of that, just as soon as he had his position back. Still, nothing could be done about that now, and she did look a picture.

He leaned in close enough to not be heard in the hallway. "The dress looks pretty on you, but I can't wait to see it off you."

"Anna's eyes widened at the thought and she blushed. "Mr. Bates, are you trying to get me to break my promise to Mrs. Hughes?"

"Not at all darling. Let's get out of here."

He picked up her bag with his and headed towards the door, Anna right behind him.

* * *

They walked towards the Inn with an expedited pace. This was a real treat for Anna. She had only stayed at a hotel once, during Lady Mary's wedding trip to the South of France. There, she was staying in the hotel's servant's quarters, so, it was not like a real hotel stay for her. She was expected to pick up after herself and make her own bed every day. Thus, this stay, even if it was to the Grantham Arms and not considered a full service hotel, was different. She could experience things as a paying customer, not a servant. She was entitled to all the benefits. Furthermore, she was staying with her husband and that had her giddy with excitement.

Mr. Bates held her hand the whole walk through. She now carried her own bag in one hand, he carried his deftly in the same hand that gripped his cane. Soon enough, they reached the village and came upon the entrance to the Inn. They stopped in front of the door and looked at each other one last time before they walked through. This was it, the moment they had been waiting for.

Just then, the door opened with a raucous jolt and out came Dr. Clarkson, intruding on their moment. He was as surprised to see them, as they were of him. He was sporting a concerned look on his face. They were too familiar with the Doctor's moods, having spent many years in close company when he administered the convalescent hospital in Downton. They both knew something was happening.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor?" asked Mr. Bates, wondering if they could be of any help to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bates, I wouldn't go in there," he said and turned against them. One look at the couple who had bags in their hands was enough for him to surmise that they intended to spend the night. He sighed with lamentation and affixed a sign to the front door.

They read "QUARANTINED – PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK". They looked at each other confused.

Dr. Clarkson continued. "I've just confirmed one case of Tuberculosis with a guest. I am afraid that I have to shut down the premises and quarantine everybody inside until the entire place can be disinfected and scrubbed down. I have gathered blood samples of all the employees and current guests to determine if anybody else has been exposed, although, I dare say that it will take weeks to get the answers back."

They both looked dejected. "So, it is not safe inside?"

"Not really. If you go inside, you are proceeding at your own risk. Unless you have urgent business in there, I would not go in."

He shook his head from side to side to emphasize his point. He looked rushed, then added:

"I must bid you farewell. I have to process these samples for immediate departure on tomorrow's first train."

"Thank you Doctor," they muttered and saw him walk off hurriedly in the direction of the hospital.

They stood facing each other and for a second, they didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It wasn't possible that even this, most generous gift, would not put them on the path to share uninterrupted time together.

"What do you want to do? Go in?" Mr. Bates had clearly written horror on his brow and hoped Anna did not want to take the risk. He would do anything for her, but this was beyond the realm of reasonable.

"No," she responded. "Being with you would give me no greater pleasure, but the stakes are too high. I'd rather have you for eternity, not just one night."

He brought her forward and held her close.

"My sentiments exactly. I would never risk your well-being my darling. Our time will come, sooner or later."

"Will it? It seems everything we attempt doesn't work out. This is getting very tiring."

Mr. Bates exhaled audibly.

"I know darling. It seems we cannot get this right. We'll just have to wait for our cottage."

"So, what do we do now?" uttered a morose Anna.

John noticed how absolutely miserable she looked. He completely understood. If it were not at the forefront of his mind that he could be in a worse condition, back in prison, he would have her same outlook. He knew it was not that she did not understand - his Anna was very adaptive and extremely patient. This was just very frustrating. It was truly impossible to imagine that even with the kindness that had been bestowed upon them, they finally had a place to spend the night together, with everybody's blessing, that the forces of nature would coincide to work against them.

For her, he would not let these challenges get him down.

"Well", he paused to think. "Quarantine at the Grantham Arms does not mean that we have to go back to the house immediately. We'll have no choice but to return as we have nowhere to sleep, but as long as we are back before midnight, we should be fine. We rarely have time off at this time of the evening. We can start out by taking a walk and see what we can come up with."

She managed a half smile, her brow furrowed in concern.

"We've walked so much already this evening. I can't imagine that you'd want to walk any more if we still have to walk back."

"Nonsense. We're both dressed up, we shan't go home immediately….. and we're not walking to Ripon, only around here. I can manage."

"Lead the way, then." She took his arm as a smile spread across her face. They both picked up their bags and set out to take the village stroll.

"This is so aggravating." They took their first steps into the main street that bordered the Inn and pub.

"I know darling, but, it mustn't get you down. We'll soon have our cottage."

With some cheek, Anna answered, "I'll believe it when they give us our keys."

He couldn't help chuckle at her response.

The village was not very big and within a quarter of an hour, they had already walked around the entire town. There were no shops to visit and no pedestrians to encounter at this hour. It was still early in the night, but it was late for anybody else to be out on the street. Housewives were finished with dinners at home and children were being put to bed. There were not that many options for amusement or entertainment if the Grantham Arms was closed. John realized that they might have to go back home, much sooner than he had anticipated.

As they came across the town square again, they crossed in front of the courtyard for the church and the adjoining cemetery. Anna stirred. She seemed to have an idea. They couldn't be properly together, but maybe they could enjoy themselves just a little. All of their futile attempts of the past days had been just that. In the absence of their actual joining, their touching and kissing had proven pleasurable amusement. They had promised Mrs. Hughes that while on estate grounds and the house, they would behave. It was all in exchange for this one night together at the Inn. It weighed in Anna's mind that they had made the deal and they had not received their end of the bargain, except they had. It was not Mrs. Hughes fault that the Inn was quarantined until further notice. They were not on estate grounds now, they were in the village. Even though Lord Grantham owned the village, their deal did not extend to this location. This technicality might work to their advantage now. Once they turned to go home, they would have to keep their part of the bargain, so, this might be their only opportunity.

"Mr. Bates," she called to get his attention.

"Yes."

"I have an idea. Follow me this way." She excitedly tugged on his arm to change his direction.

"What kind of idea, love?" he asked surprised as Anna led him into the church's courtyard. "You couldn't possibly want to pray at this time, could you? The church is closed."

"NO! Praying is the furthest thing from my mind. I know there is a private little shed behind the church and next to the cemetery. Let's see if it's open."

John still did not understand what her plan was. Did she want to pursue intimacy, on church grounds? She continued to lead him through the open space and reached for the farthest wall, now attempting to walk towards the back of the property.

"And if it is open, what would you want to do?" he inquired with trepidation and a hushed voice in case somebody was around. He was not opposed to any opportunity to partake in married activities, but, being so close to the church felt a little sacrilegious, even if they were not inside. Given a choice, he wouldn't really want to be intimate with his wife so near an ecclesiastical setting. It wasn't anything having to do with faith. He was hardly a religious man, Anna was much more devout than he ever was. His challenge was the closeness to the cemetery. That was more of a problem. There were dead people there.

In an exasperated voice that hinted at humiliation for having to clarify, Anna answered, "Must I explain, Mr. Bates? If the shed is open, it will be private. We can _maybe_ get comfortable."

John did understand, his well-lived past rendering him far from naive. Anna's annoyed face, though, convinced him that it was the perfect opportunity to tease his wife. She'd done that several times at his expense and it was his turn. She was beautiful when she was annoyed with him.

"_Comfortable _for what?" He asked, feigning ignorance. "Visiting the Dead? Maybe we should pay Ms. Swire, Lady Sybil and William a visit during the day when it is less menacing out here." He said that as he realized that they had reached the shed that Anna marked for their encounter.

Anna sighed. "Are you being coy with me, Mr. Bates? Do you really not understand?" She opened her eyes wide and with her characteristic sass, added, "… Or maybe, the thought of spending some more _quality_ time with your wife bores you and you would rather go back to the Abbey to read a book and drink some tea, all in the company of Ms. O'Brien and Thomas. I could accommodate you either way. It's your choice…."

Her reverse psychology made him chuckle. She always had a way with words and could use them quite to her advantage. It was time to stop the teasing.

"Come here." He pulled her forward and kissed her soundly, confirming quite blatantly what choice he had made. He pulled away from her and cupped her chin, shifting her face so that they were looking at each other. Her eyes were bright with happiness. "When you put it that way, there is no choice. It's always you who I'll choose." He didn't think it was possible, but her eyes widened up much brighter than they were. The reflection from the moon hitting her pupils made them the loveliest he had ever seen them at night. He was almost lost in them, but recuperated his wits quickly to ask Anna how she really felt about their surroundings.

"Love, don't misinterpret me. I want nothing more than to share another adventure with you" and he winked to reinforce his point, "…. But, does it not bother you that we are only a few yards away from the dead?" He pulled back momentarily to point into the distance with his arm. There were tombstones within a few feet. He swayed the same arm from one side to the other, presenting the evidence of where they were. "I've been in some very horrid places in my life, but even for me this is a little macabre."

Anna's first reaction was to laugh, very loudly. She then noticed that his face tensed. Perhaps she had been too insensitive with her reaction. She proceeded to speak in a more cautious tone that was laced with a little bit of incredulity. "Mr. Bates… Are you telling me you are scared?" She was trying hard not to laugh. John Bates - combat trained war veteran who had seen his share of death, John Bates - former convict and twice incarcerated man who had been held with the likes of society's worst derelicts, John Bates - former husband to the nastiest women who ever drew breath, John Bates - former drunk who likely had seen his share of rough places, was scared? She couldn't believe it. Even after almost ten years of knowing him, he could still surprise her.

He defensively added, "No, I am not scared. This place is just….. _creepy_. That is all." He said he was not scared and he showed his typical stoic face, but even in the moonlit darkness, Anna could tell there was a certain tension reflected in his eyes. She knew he would never admit to a woman, even his wife, that he was, indeed, scared. She would have to coax him into the shed and distract him.

Biting her lip to avoid laughing, she countered, "Mr. Bates, I should be scared, and I am not." She took his hand in hers again and pulled him towards the small structure. She tried the latch and discovered, quite happily, that the shed was not locked. As she pulled the door open to discover a small, sparsely filled space, she added, "We will not be defacing any graves, or walking among them, or even looking at them." She tilted her head to point into the shed. "We would be in here." She looked down so that he did not see her bite her lip once again to stifle the laugh that was threatening to escape her. She breathed deeply and looked up again and noticed that he still had a weary look on his face. If she managed to get him inside, she knew she could distract him easily. If she could not get him inside, they'd go back to the house and their evening together would be over. Everything depended on her following words.

"Now, I understand that this place is creepy and I agree that it is less nice than all the other _'choice'_ locations we've been to." She raised her eyes to emphasize silently the ridiculousness of their situation," but, if you do not want me to think that my husband can't handle me in the darkness, you'll come inside with me." She reached up onto the tips of her toes, as close as possible to his ear. "I'll distract you, you'll not even know where you are." She sucked his lobe gently, then moved down to his neck.

The next thing she knew, John took her in his arms and stopped her movements with his own lips. The intensity with which he came at her was a surprise, she'd not had to do much to crumble his resolve. Surprising as it was, Anna was ready to participate and responded with equal fervor. Their bags lay forgotten outside of the shed, along with his discarded cane.

Now convinced, he separated himself from Anna momentarily. "Let's move inside," and stepped through the threshold first. "Don't close the door yet," he announced, "We need to see what is in here first."

It was very sparsely filled, which was good because they could move around. It seemed, though, that it was too sparsely filled. There weren't any chairs to sit, or any benches. Just some empty sacks on the ground, some tools lined against the wall and a work ledge. It was a tall room, and it had a metal structure for a roof, elevated several centimeters from the top. The elevation allowed for cool air to come through the opening, but, it also left in the other direction, thus the room was not too cold. John thought that it might smell musty or dirty, but, the breeze atop helped clear the ambiance.

Still, he couldn't see a way for it to be put to use. At least, none that he could submit his beautifully clad wife to.

"I'm sorry Anna, there is no place to sit and the floor looks absolutely filthy. This may not be the best location. Not while you are wearing that….."

He couldn't see the amused grin that took hold of his wife's face. He thought she would be reasonable and agree to desist from their plans, but she was not reasonable. She knew this might be their only chance for an unforeseen amount of time. It was worth getting a little dirty.

She confidently exclaimed, "I can't imagine that any of our previous locations were the best either. I am sure you can come up with something," She pushed him further inside by attaching herself to him and making him move back. She closed the door behind her and then reached her arms around his neck, bringing herself as close as possible to him. "You've taught me that there are several ways that we can be together. Surely there is something else to teach me." Her breasts were pushed up against his chest and even through all of the layers of clothing, he could feel them. It sent a shiver through him. On tiptoes, she brought her face within inches of his. "What is it you've said? We'll have to be creative?" Her teasing tone turned very serious and her voice morphed into something that sent additional shivers down his spine. As sultry as she could manage, she enunciated her words carefully. "Get creative John." She clamped down on his mouth and there was no way to resist her, especially now that she had used his Christian name. They kissed with urgency and enflamed desire.

Part of him was glad that she was so willing and audacious because he needed her, he was desperate for her. All their failed attempts made him want her more. Her boldness and insistence made her very alluring in his eyes. She was so much more than he could ever hope for. It was impossible to not love her. She was strong, confident, caring and beautiful; but this side of her, her naïve, yet sensual and daring nature was making him mad for her. It was making him lose control. He felt like his blood was boiling. It was apparent to him that she was experiencing the same. Judging by the heat emanating from her, she was close to combusting herself. If they didn't consummate now, he thought he would burst.

It was impossible to keep themselves away from each other. He would not have insisted, not in a place like this, wanting her to feel comfortable, but, now he fully understood that this was beyond him or beyond her. It was about them and they would be together, no matter what, no matter if a cottage was made available to them, not matter if they had promised Mrs. Hughes. They would make it happen.

And now, hardly allowing their lips to separate, Anna was busy undoing the buttons of her coat, while he did his. Almost in unison, they allowed them to fall. Anna helped Mr. Bates with his waistcoat as he fiddled with his tie and collar. They came off quickly and all three landed on the floor. Anna still wasn't clear what they might do, and thought that he would undress her completely and make her lay atop the empty sacks. Thus, she started on her dress. It was cinched at the waist with a tiny decorative belt, which she undid quickly. She pulled it from around her frock and let it fall. Still preoccupied with his mouth, she didn't see it drop, but heard it.

Mr. Bates had other plans, though. He couldn't undress his wife, not out of doors, not in this weather, even if the temperature of the room was not as cold as could be. He would not fully undress her unless they were in a bed somewhere, comfortable and private. She had said that he should get creative and it was just as easy for them to enjoy if he propped her against the work ledge. It was the right height and she was very petite, so her weight would not overburden the structure. It might just do. They did not need to be completely undressed for that. He was mad to consummate, to be inside her, but he mentally reminded himself that she deserved more attention than he did. She had been very frustrated by this experience and he wanted to pleasure her first and foremost. He would be able to direct his attentions to her easily there.

They could barely see, except for the sliver of moonlight that was coming through the exposed parts of the raised ceiling, but he could see her attempt to unhook her dress.

"Don't darling. We'll be here all night. You have too many hooks." He moved away from her mouth, starting with her jaw. He was peppering kisses across the length of it, making his way under her ear.

She shuddered at the effect his touch was having on her, but managed to ask, "What then? How will we manage?" Her hands had started on his shirt buttons and she had already managed to open two before he answered. His hands were pulling at her skirt, gathering the fabric to pull it higher. He needed to feel her.

"I mean to put you on that ledge. It's the perfect height to allow you to take me in if….. "He was suddenly embarrassed to say it. She had demonstrated her willingness to adapt in the last few days, but, it seemed impossible for him to say specifically what she should do. He hoped she understood and not need his explicit instructions.

"If I what?" she asked anyway.

He was a man of few words and instead, decided to show her. He reached down for his coat and walked her backwards until she was a few inches from the ledge. He separated from her, moving forward for just enough time to clear the ledge of the few articles that lay atop it. He then placed his coat on top, hoping to spare her outfit any soiling. She had few pretty things as it was. He wouldn't have it ruined because of this tryst. He turned around to look at her and she had used the time wisely, having removed her hat. It joined her coat on the ground and now she was busy pulling out the pins in her hair. With one final movement, it fell free, cascading around her shoulders. She was in the path of the moonlight and she looked lovely, radiant, a goddess in her own right. Why no man had attempted to woo her before he came into her life, he wouldn't understand. She was so beautiful.

He stood in awe for a moment.

"What is it Mr. Bates?"

"Nothing. You just take my breath away."

Still looking at her with adoration, he positioned her in front of the ledge and placed both his hands on her waist. She understood he meant to move her and she nodded her assent. He took her gently and in one swift movement, he placed her where she needed to be. The ledge seemed to hold her weight with no problem.

Instinctively, she pulled him forward, parting her legs what little she could with her skirt all the way down.

"Let me pull my skirt up," she whispered in his ear between gentle kisses to his ear, neck and jaw.

"No, allow me."

John took the fabric and gathered it on both sides, moving it up as far as it would go. His heart stopped, when his fingers grazed lace on her upper left thigh. Anna raised her hips gently to allow him to bring the fabric of her dress as high as her waist. Was that what he thought it was? She had only mentioned it once, when he was in jail. She had bought a garter in France. He had dreamt about that garter, many times. He had not wanted to ask about it, as their trysts had been of the unconventional type.

His hand went back to where he had felt it and there it was.

"Anna…" was all he could say as his hands massaged her thigh. His finger grazed the skin above it, barely touching the garter. His touch was so sensuous, Anna had a hard time keeping still on the ledge.

"Anna," he said again. "You're wearing the garter."

"We were supposed to be at the Inn. I wanted you to find it when we were in bed. It is not as nice here," she said between gasps.

"It's just as nice here. I promise..." He kissed her to prove his point, then stretched her left leg out. He reached his head down to be level with the garter. He took it between his teeth and brought it down slowly. His teeth grazed her leg. Even though she was still wearing her stockings, the sensations it was producing made Anna tremble with excitement. She had to hold on to the ledge for fear of falling over and to stabilize herself. He brought it down over her knee, then lifted his head to kiss Anna again. His hand completed its removal. He tossed it with the pile of their belongings on the ever growing heap on the floor.

He pulled from her mouth again to look at her. He placed his hand on the rim of her knickers and she nodded in agreement, raising her hips enough for him to pull them down. He continued with the movement over her legs until he had freed her of them. They too went on the floor.

"Will you remove my stockings?" she whispered in his ear before moving down to place kisses on his exposed chest. His shirts was still tucked neatly into his pants, but there were enough buttons opened so that she could see most of his chest.

"No, I like them on."

Her most intimate parts were on display and she thought it only fair to get her husband into the same state, so, she reached for his pants and undid the fastening very quickly. They dropped before he had time to react. In the darkness, she ran her hand over his bulge that was protruding within his shorts, begging to be let free.

"Fair is fair, Mr. Bates. You now have access to me. I would like to have access to you."

_That was bold_, he thought as he intercepted her hand. He loved that she was willing to do anything. He loved that she was so selfless, all the time. Now, though, was about her and he would make sure.

"Yes my love, but all in due time. You wanted me to teach you something, so here it is. I've not done this to you before."

His hands reached for her core and massaged the area right beneath her curls. She jumped a few inches off the table, not expecting such a direct touch from him. She had felt it immensely. In the last couple of days, his hand had touched her lightly and it had generated the most amazing sensation, and now that his hand was there again, it was no different. She instinctively raised her legs, opened wider and wrapped them around his hips. Secretly, Mr. Bates was relieved that he hadn't needed to tell her what to do. She understood where this was leading, although she did not expect what he did next. When two of his fingers entered her, she moaned loudly and clutched at his shoulders. She closed her eyes, enjoying the delicious sensations. He was definitely being creative. Those fingers started a rhythm in and out and his mouth met hers again.

Without thinking much, Anna reached for his shorts with the hand that was not sustaining her balance and pulled them down below his hips. His manhood sprung out and she managed to take hold with her hand without looking. He hadn't taught her this before. On their wedding night, she had asked to touch, and she did so with curiosity, not knowing what sort of pleasure she could impart by just stroking or rubbing him. She had only touched then, but this time, she was more adventurous. She wanted to emulate the pleasure he was bestowing on her.

She let her hand circle around his shaft and starting to bring her hand up and down. He gasped loudly and stopped momentarily with the work he was doing on her. She groaned at the absence and he started again with a renewed fervor. While she was moving her hand up and down, her husband was concentrating on her. It made her slow down, as pleasure started to build within her. He noticed the change in her face; he could tell she was near. He continued to move his fingers within her and his other hand concentrated on massaging her in the same area. Whatever he was doing, it felt divine.

"Let it come Anna. I love you. "

"John" was all she could say and her hands had stilled completely with what she was doing to him. She couldn't even answer back how much she loved him. "John" was the only thing she could say and she said it louder and as the feelings built within her, she jerked back, hitting the wall behind her. The flimsy walls and rafters shook and swayed momentarily upon the impact. She had reached her peak, and she couldn't remember ever feeling this euphoric before. It was a different feeling than when she and John had been together the first time. To a certain degree, now, without the fear and nervousness of their first night together, she was relaxed enough to enjoy the sensations and to think of what she should be doing to spur those same sensations in him. Sated, she slumped forward again and he stilled her, holding her against him.

It was an intoxicating feeling and she imagined herself flying in the sky, riding on the back of a bird whose wings flapped beneath her. This sensation felt so real, that through her haze, Anna could hear screeching and flapping. She was not in any shape to understand what was happening, but Mr. Bates was more alert and realized that when Anna had banged against the wall, she somehow had dislodged a bat who had been sleeping from one of the rafters. In the darkness, when they came in, they had not seen it. It was now swooping at them, having felt threatened by their movements.

For the first few seconds after reaching her moment, Mr. Bates had protected her by bending over her, but, the bat had already come down on him twice and it was time for them to make a move. As best as he could, he had managed to pull his shorts to cover himself. It would not be practical for the bat to scratch any of him that was currently on display.

"Anna, are you alert?" She shifted beneath him.

"What is happening Mr. Bates?" she mumbled incoherently.

"There is a bat in here and it is attacking us, we need to get out. Can you run for the door and open it while I pull up my pants?

"A bat?" She continued to hear the flapping of the wings and could hear the screeching. She didn't need him to answer to realize that he was right.

"Yes. And we must get out now, before it gets any angrier."

Not needing to say anything else and shocked into an alert state by the gravity of the situation, Anna pushed Mr. Bates away and jumped off the table. She hadn't removed her shoes, or stockings, so, getting to the door was easy, and as he requested, she opened it wide, stepping outside. She held it open for him as he bent down, retrieving his pants that were pooled at his ankles and as he pulled them up, past his waning erection, he limped towards the door. She closed it immediately behind him.

The cold hit them immediately, as it was late at night, and they were not wearing any of their protective layers. Unfortunately, they were outside and all their belongings were inside – with the bat.

"Mr. Bates, our things are inside. What are we going to do? We can't very well stay out here too long and we can't walk back without our things."

"We're going to have to go back inside, to get them."

She made a horrified face, but he was right and she knew it. Even though outwardly, she was dressed and could get away with arriving back at Downton with no knickers - her hat, gloves and coat were also in there. She could not go back looking the way she did. She would catch a cold and gain the wrath of Mrs. Hughes. Mr. Bates was in a worse state. He still had his shirt and pants, which he had now fixed appropriately, but his waistcoat, tie, collar, coat, hat and gloves were in there also. There were no options to weigh. Facing an upset Scottish Housekeeper was a scarier feat, than the prospect of battling a rabid bat.

"What do you suggest?" she asked as she came close to him, trying to stay warm. He pulled her forward and rubbed her arms. It helped a little.

"Well, I'll go in and try to bring everything out. I'll take as many trips as I have to." She could tell he was sore. He winced when he said the last part. No doubt the poor posture of their public sleeping had not helped. It had not even been 24 hours. On top of that, they shared the long walk to the village with their bags. Then, he'd done _that _to her, also standing, and applying stress on his leg. She would never infer that he could not manage, though. She knew that he would always do whatever was necessary, regardless of the consequences for him. Maybe she could sway him in another direction.

"Bats are dangerous Mr. Bates. You can catch rabies."

"I know, and that is why I don't want you in there with me."

"We both need to go in. It will be faster."

"Absolutely not, my love. I don't want you anywhere near that creature."

"Don't be daft. We both need to go in; we just have to plan better and neither of us should get hurt. If you have to take several trips, we'll be here all night." She attempted not to laugh when she said the next thing, "… and we would be here amid the tombstones and I don't think you want that." She also remembered to reference the bats. "They're nasty little beggars. Two against one are better odds."

He looked at her skeptically.

"Yes, I have an idea." Anna eyed their bags and his cane, lying a few feet from where they were. "We can maintain the door open with our bags. As long as the door is open, we can go in quickly. There would be more moonlight streaming in as well. I suggest you go in with your cane and you swing at it while it is swooping down on us and while you are doing that, I will gather all of our things quickly. As soon as I have everything I will bring it outside and you can walk out after me."

Mr. Bates had to reason that it was actually a good idea.

"That might actually work, love." He kissed her temple in appreciation. He pulled her apart to look at her. "Do you really want to do this? Are you willing to go back in?"

"Of course Mr. Bates. If we go in as a team, and you look out while I do the gathering, we are less likely to get hurt than if you sacrifice yourself." With her customary sass, she added, "Imagine if you were hurt. What would I tell people? – You sacrificed yourself for my knickers?"

He chuckled at the idea. Of course they had more than her knickers in there and they needed to start heading back if they were going to make it back to the house before they were locked out. With the soreness in his leg, it would take them longer. They had to do this now. "Are you ready to try? He's likely still upset."

"We can't be out here forever, so, let's get this over with." Anna moved to where their things lay abandoned. She handed him his cane and picked up the bags. He opened the door quickly and moved backwards with it, lest they attack him straight away at the door. The creature did not come out when the door was opened and Anna bent down carefully to place the bags right in front of it. The door was now kept ajar completely and they stood behind it, ready to make their attack. They could still hear the squealing inside, so, they knew that it was definitely still upset.

"Remember my coat on the ledge. Everything else should be together in the heap where we left it. I'll go in first."

He was about to go in, when Anna stopped him with her hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked and turned around. She reached forward and kissed him effusively. It was a nice kiss and he looked at her with both confusion and appreciation.

"That was for good luck and for being the sword wielding hero."

He smirked in amusement and raised his eyebrow at her incredibly facetious comment.

"Sword wielding?" He turned to look at his cane that was raised and ready to go.

"It's as powerful as a sword if you believe, so go in there and protect me."

He placed a quick kiss on her forehead, in appreciation for her words of encouragement, then just as quickly, turned around. He raised the cane again in anticipation. He stepped forward and Anna followed right behind him. In the next moment, he went inside and Anna crouched on the ground to avoid any unnecessary strokes of his deadly cane. She went to his coat first. She could hear flapping close to her head and Mr. Bates swinging at the creature. She retrieved it and moved toward the center of the room. He must have missed the first time, because she could still hear flapping and she could hear him swinging at it. She couldn't look up to see what he was doing, she was concentrating on finding their thing. She was also confident that her husband would protect her. All she could hear was the endless screeching. There was so much, she thought that there had to be more than one. One single bat could not screech that consistently or that loudly. She didn't let that stop her and to make sure she could carry everything out, she used his coat as a base to pile everything else she could reach. Thankfully, the open door did provide a sliver of moonlight that was illuminating the discarded items on the floor. She picked one by one as quickly as she could.

"Are you finished love? I am sorry to tell you this, but there is more than one right now swooping at us. We need to get out now."

She had just gathered everything and was making her way out.

"I have everything. I am moving out," she exclaimed.

"Good, because, my sword has made them a trifle more upset and I don't think I can hold them off much longer."

He started to walk backwards.

"I'm out," she said as she ran a few feet away from the shed, their belongings crushed to her chest.

"He stepped out, ever swinging his cane at the creatures who had followed him all the way to the door. With his leg he managed to clear the bags that were keeping it ajar and with one quick movement, he took hold of the door with his other hand and closed it, falling against it, on the outside. He was breathing loudly, exhausted at the effort he had put out to keep them away from them. He had to remain there a moment, gauging if he could move about. He hadn't needed to move his leg much while he was in there, but he had swung his cane with much effort, consistently and frequently, and all of that extreme exercise in the cold would make his arm muscles quite sore. He wasn't sure they could sustain his weight on his cane. He would find a way, though, he didn't want to be an invalid for his wife, not now, not when they had just been reunited.

The closure of the door decreased the noise of the screeching although it was still audible. The raised roof was the culprit, carrying the clamor into the wind. Anna set their things on the ground. Mr. Bates attempted to move forward. He had tossed the cane to the ground and he limped towards her. He needed to share this happy moment with his wife. They laughed as they embraced and shared a quick celebratory kiss.

"How many were there?" she asked innocently. Thinking there had been only one or two. There was only one when they left the first time.

"I counted about six. There could have been more."

"Six?" she became pale when she heard. "There was only one. Wasn't there?"

"Well, yes, the first time there was only one. The others must have been sleeping, quite possibly the open door and the ruckus of the first bat must have woke them. I'm glad you got everything, though."

"I did. Let's get out of here before we catch our cold, and before we get locked out," reasoned Anna as she tied the belt around her waist. She quickly pinned up her hair, while Mr. Bates finished buttoning his waistcoat. In the next minute, he had put on his hat, as had she. They looked every bit as proper – except - Anna moved their coats around looking for one more article. She couldn't find it.

"What is it love?"

"I can't find my knickers. I think they are still in there."

Mr. Bates first reaction would have been to laugh, but he suppressed it for her sake. She looked genuinely concerned.

"Your knickers? Are you sure they are not under our coats?" he asked as he pulled his up. She had just pulled hers and they weren't there. The only thing under the coats was the garter. She reached down and put it in her bag. She didn't want to forget it either.

"I forgot my knickers, they weren't in the heap with the other things. You pulled them off closer to the ledge. I didn't see them. They are still in there." She pulled on her coat, as he pulled his on. It was cold out and they had already been without them for too long.

As much as he tried to suppress the feeling, he just couldn't take it anymore and he started to laugh. She was initially affronted by his insensitivity, but, the more she heard him laugh and analyzed the situation, the funnier the situation seemed to her and she couldn't stop from joining in and laughing too.

"Anna love, I am terribly worried about you getting cold down there, but, honestly, are we going to need to go back? Can we leave them?"

She could still hear the bats making noise. It wasn't one, they were now six. They didn't have her name and could never be traced back to her. They were common knickers, nobody would ever guess they came from Downton. They were the newest and nicest pair she owned and had changed into them especially for this occasion, yet thankfully, she had others. Nobody knew they were here, there would be nobody knocking on Mrs. Hughes door to turn them over to her; and Mrs. Hughes couldn't possibly call her in to ask if they belonged to her.

As she pondered over her predicament, Mr. Bates proffered an alternative.

"Love, as soon as I get my position back, with my first salary, I will buy you the nicest pair of knickers around. They will be nicer than these. We can order them from a catalogue."

She was just about to tell him that they could leave without them, but, this was a really nice offer. Only a Valet salary could pay for catalogue purchased knickers. As a housemaid, she usually made her own and on occasion, since becoming a Lady's Maid, she had purchased store-bought in Ripon. Those were the ones that now lay opposite the shed door. This would be very nice indeed if her husband bought her a new pair; something a married woman should wear.

"Perfect, we'll leave them and I will take you up on your offer."

"She reached up to kiss him quickly and he put his arm around her. Maintaining a stoic face, he grabbed her behind, pinching her through her coat.

"Hmmm, no knickers. We'll see if I can make it back to the Abbey without any stops on the way."

She swatted his hand gingerly.

"We'll have none of that unless you want to sleep outdoors. Let's go, Mr. Bates."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, I couldn't resist….. at least Anna has had some relief. I promise that they will be together SOON!**

**I did read that there are bats in Yorkshire, many types. There were mixed accounts of whether they would attack or not. For the sake of the story, those found in the shed, did….. I hope none of you belong to the Society of Bat Protection. Just in case, none were harmed in the writing of this story. Mr. Bates is actually a terrible shot…**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. The story is almost coming to an end. Two more chapters…**

**I will also be on the road next week, so there could be a delay of up to two weeks in posting. I will do my best to get it out sooner.**


	11. Quarantine my Heart

**Not much of an adventure, but, some repercussions to deal with…. and again, worrying about Mrs. Hughes.**

* * *

"Anna! Mr. Bates!" exclaimed Mrs. Hughes when she saw them coming through the door outside her sitting room. There were a million questions she wanted to ask them – _What are you doing here? Why are you not at the Grantham Arms? _– But it seemed excessive given the look on their faces. It was evident something had gone wrong.

They both stepped into her office, acknowledging that they had to explain their presence so late in the evening, on a night that was planned and should have gone more differently than it had. Mr. Bates stood before her, ready to speak.

"There was a change in plans, Mrs. Hughes. None of us could have anticipated this…"

"Whatever happened?"

"Mrs. Hughes?" bellowed Mr. Carson as he walked into her sitting room. He was surprised to find Anna and Mr. Bates there too. He had come looking for the Housekeeper to discuss some odd business and share some sherry before going to sleep himself. He had not anticipated she would not be alone. Everybody else in the house had already gone to sleep.

Anna was very nervous. She had no knickers on, and even though there would be no inspection and no way for her superiors to find out, just the knowledge that she was missing this important layer of clothing made her more self-conscious. She was just mortified being with Mrs. Hughes, but absolutely terrified when Mr. Carson walked in.

At the Butler's interruption, Mr. Bates had stopped. Mrs. Hughes looked at Mr. Carson with exasperation, irritated that the explanation she was seeking would have to be delayed until after whatever Mr. Carson needed. Anna cowered behind her husband. Both her Superiors knew what they had set out to do that evening. They were to share some quality time together, and to have to give explanations was not something she wished to partake in. It was embarrassing enough as it was already.

The Butler looked at everybody. "Is there something the matter?" He still didn't realize that Anna and Mr. Bates ought not to be at the house. He didn't remember that Mrs. Hughes had arranged for their night out. He stood, waiting for an answer, but a few seconds later, the realization hit him because when he looked at the couple closely again, they were not wearing uniforms and they had bags with them.

Before anybody could answer, he added, "Wait. You're supposed to be at the Grantham Arms. Why are you here?"

"Well, Mr. Bates was about to tell me when you walked in. If you kindly allow him to speak, maybe we could all get on with our lives?"

The Butler raised his eyebrows at Mrs. Hughes' cheek, and gestured with his hand for Mr. Bates to answer." Go on then. Why are you not there?"

Mr. Bates finally was allowed to explain.

"We, Anna and I, did go to the Grantham Arms tonight, or at least, we came short of the front door. We discovered upon our arrival that the entire Inn has been quarantined because of a Tuberculosis outbreak within the property. Dr. Clarkson urged us not to go in."

Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson's face lit up with fright.

"Tu…Tuberculosis, you say?"

"Yes," answered the Valet. "Dr. Clarkson discouraged us from entering, so, here we are back again. It goes without saying, that while the evening did not go as planned, Anna and I are still very grateful for being the recipients of such a treat. This is not something anybody could have anticipated."

Anna shuffled nervously behind her husband and added, "Truly, Thank you for the consideration."

Both stood there and watched as the faces of their superiors changed. Something was not right.

"You've both been exposed to Tuberculosis." It was an affirmation, not a question, directed at them by the Butler.

"How? We didn't go in," questioned Anna.

"That's not likely," added Mr. Bates. "We did not even touch the door."

"No, but you spoke to Dr. Clarkson. Dr. Clarkson diagnosed the patient, I take it?"

"I believe so," acknowledged the Valet.

"Dr. Clarkson has been exposed, and you spoke to him, therefore, you have been exposed."

Mrs. Hughes had listened to the exchange. Her face had reacted to the malady's name, but the conversation had taken a turn she was not expecting. It was a deadly disease and if the town had a confirmed case, they would need to be very careful from now on. Talking to the doctor, however, was unlikely to have exposed Mr. and Mrs. Bates and she felt Mr. Carson was being overly cautious. It was time to interject.

"Mr. Carson, I don't think that talking to the Doctor would get them exposed. I have more of a chance of being exposed than they do. I actually did go inside the Grantham Arms this afternoon to arrange it all." With a more forceful stance, she added, "None of us have tuberculosis."

The Butler stepped back from all three of them. "Then you have all been exposed and you all need to be separated from the common areas at once."

All three were speechless. Their faces, reflected a mix of incredulity, shock and surprise. This was not happening. The Butler was overreacting.

"So, what do you intend to do? Banish us forever? Are you going to lock us up?" questioned the Housekeeper who had moved her hands to her hips defiantly. Her right leg tapped the floor nervously.

"Precisely," muttered the Butler who had stepped considerably back. "There is a baby in the House. The family would not be amused if they knew that you had been potentially exposed and we did nothing to solve it."

"Mr. Carson," trilled Mrs. Hughes who was trying her best to not lose her temper. "You do realize that I interacted with her Ladyship today as we discussed the preparations for the upcoming cricket match? I took Anna's place and helped undress Lady Mary tonight. I've encountered Mr. Crawley and his Lordship as well as most of the staff. All of this after I came back from the village. Are you going to quarantine us all?" She raised her eyes and spoke cynically. "I dare say, it's too late to avoid a pandemic already."

Both Anna and Mr. Bates who were also on the receiving end of such absurd commentary understood her completely. Had it been any other situation, Anna would have laughed, as everything Mrs. Hughes said made sense. If she had already interacted with so many people from the house, locking them up was a superfluous action. Mr. Carson, though, was not thrilled. She said nothing and stood next to her husband, watching the Housekeeper and Butler at odds with each other.

"I am going to ask that you go upstairs until further notice." He started to move out farther away from the space and remembered one last thing. "Mrs. Hughes and Anna - I will suggest that you share accommodations. It will be easier on whomever we get to treat you."

Mrs. Hughes muttered under breath – "What treatment?", but Anna asked about more practical things - "Can we go to our rooms first? I'd like to go there quickly." She was wearing too pretty a dress and all of her nicest accessories and preferred more modest apparel if she was to be pent up for an inexplicable amount of time. She'd want to put on a pair of knickers too.

"No. I will get Mrs. Patmore to deliver whatever you need outside your door. Mr. Bates, you can go to your room."

"When will you let us out?" huffed the defeated Housekeeper. At this point, there was not much she could do.

"I'll let you know. I will consult with his Lordship on the matter."

* * *

"I'll see you in your old room Anna. Don't take too long, lest Mr. Carson banish us for eternity…"

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes. I won't be long."

"Good Night Mr. Bates," the Housekeeper offered and the kind Valet answered back in the same manner.

"Good Night Mrs. Hughes."

They remained on the stairs separating the male and female quarters. Mrs. Hughes had disappeared and they were all alone. They only had a few minutes before the Butler made his way up the same stairwell and saw them.

"In jail again..." he smiled and chuckled lightly at his own little joke. Every night that they said good bye was harder than the last. They hadn't said good bye the evening before and although it landed them into trouble with Mrs. Hughes, nothing had really come of it. Still, after having slept the whole night through with his wife, even if it were the way it had been, he didn't want to let go of her. It was getting harder and harder to separate at the end of the day. He knew everybody had gone to bed except Mr. Carson, so he took her hand in his. This could be their last contact for an unforeseen amount of time.

Anna was not pleased at the mention of jail, even if it was in jest. Still, she sighed and provided him with a smile, not wanting to ruin his playful thinking. He was most handsome when he grinned and his eyes crinkled at the edges. They were like that now. She also realized that this exile that had been put upon them had no date to end, so she would rather spend her last moments with him happy. Thus, to add to the amusement she reminded him of their evening, "Could you imagine if he knew about the bats? He'd have us treated for rabies too."

Reminding him of their evening generated a chill through her spine when she remembered what had transpired in the shed before the bats came down on them.

"Thank you for tonight." She whispered closely into his ear and she felt her face flush with her forward thinking. "Although we did not achieve our goal, that was very creative indeed. I'll have to find a way to pay you back."

His eyes darkened with the turn the conversation had taken. It was impossible not to conjure images of their evening together.

He whispered in an even lower voice. "I'm glad you at least got to enjoy a little. My pleasure was derived from just watching you. You've already paid me back."

Her hand cupped his cheek and she pulled herself closer. Her lips grazed his ears.

"I _will_ pay you back, similarly, when this separation is over." She pulled away slowly, aware that they were on the stairwell. It made no sense to get themselves all excited, when it would lead to nothing. Still, she was in a playful mood. "I don't know how long this is to last, but, I will just remind you, that I am not wearing any knickers. Keep that thought when you go to sleep tonight."

He gazed into her eyes with much desire and kissed her hand that was still entwined in his.

Just then, they heard the familiar noise of somebody's steps two flights beneath them. It was likely Mr. Carson, come to ensure his orders had been carried out.

Their playful mood interrupted, he kissed her cheek quickly. "Take care love. Let's just pray this is over rapidly."

Both sauntered off in opposite directions immediately, not wanting to be caught.

* * *

Anna sat on her old bed, in the room she had shared with Gwen, Ethel, Jane and countless other maids. Much to her advantage, the rooms had been reassigned by tenure and she had been afforded her own room over a year ago. Even though she was not a formal Lady's Maid then, her tasks were ever more focused on Lady Mary since her nuptials to Mr. Crawley. It was expected that she would eventually become her dedicated Lady's Maid. The house had also been kind and provided her certain allowances because she, herself was married and the circumstances surrounding her husband's incarceration were devastating. Mrs. Hughes thought it best then that she be allowed a respite to mourn on her own, sparing her from having to share that with any one of the young girls that came into the estate who wouldn't understand . Thus, it was over a year since she had slept in this room. It was miraculously vacant at the moment, the turnover of maids Mrs. Hughes was experiencing, keeping it empty. Girls that were being hired these days just did not want to work.

Mrs. Hughes lay on the opposite bed, leaning on the headboard, resting against the pillows she had propped up to support her head.

"What an evening."

"Yes," answered Anna. For her, the day had started by being awoken tempestuously by Mrs. Hughes in the servant's hall, followed by a full day of worrying about her and Mr. Bates future, then excitement over the wonderful gift they had been given, to dejection of having their gift taken cruelly from them, to sharing a most wonderful intimate moment with her husband, being attacked by bats, and now this – being exiled with her Superior for an unknown amount of time. It had been quite the day. Not too many days could compare in the breadth of emotions experienced.

"We mustn't be upset at Mr. Carson. He does what he thinks is best for the family and us. Sometimes his ideas clash with mine, but, his heart is in the right place and he is a good man. Lord Grantham is lucky to have him."

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes. I understand." Anna did agree. Sometimes his methods were antiquated, but she had received nothing but support from him, so, she would not be the one to judge him. If she thought about it, this exile might do her good. After her husband had come home, they had been out for many late nights. Then she slept little while attending to her mistress after her surgical procedure. She might just get the opportunity to do a lie-in and it would be at Mr. Carson's command. She was happy indeed.

Then, it dawned on her that not wearing knickers was a predicament when one was supposed to share accommodations with a superior. There would be no privacy here. She became slightly flustered. Her mind raced thinking how she would change into her night clothes, avoiding detection. If Mrs. Hughes caught a glimpse, she would know what they had been up to and they would be in the exact same place where they had started. That was not what she wanted. Not when they had already been so close to being dismissed.

She had her bag with her, she had packed for a night with her husband, and so, she had everything she needed. She didn't need to wait for Mrs. Patmore to bring her anything like Mrs. Hughes did. She realized that she would have to wait until Mrs. Hughes had her things too, that way, the older woman would be preoccupied with her own modesty and not be casually observing her. She tucked her bag with her leg under the bed, hoping that it went unnoticed.

It did not.

"Anna, you have your things with you. You had packed an overnight bag. You ought to get comfortable, sleep if you can. You have no need to wait for others to service you like I do."

"I can wait. It wouldn't be fair," she exchanged sweetly, hoping her nervousness did not shine through.

"Nonsense. You need your rest." She winked at her in a knowing way. "Go ahead girl, get ready and get yourself to sleep as soon as you can."

Her insides yelped in embarrassment. Mrs. Hughes wasn't looking away. She wasn't looking at her, but, she wasn't trying not to look either. She would surely catch a glimpse. She regretted having made the decision to leave her knickers within the bat infested shed. She thought battling the half dozen bats would be more painful, but, no, nothing could be more painful than this. It didn't occur to her when she was standing in front of the shed trying to make her decision that she should add, "undressing in front of your superior" as a reason to consider going back in or not.

She painstakingly took off her shoes, stockings, her belt, her hat, and the pins that held her hair, everything she could to somehow draw out the process. She even brushed and plaited her hair before ever taking off her dress. She put her nightdress on the bed and put everything else in the case.

She sat with her back to the Housekeeper and started working on the multiple hooks and fasteners that kept the front of her fancy dress together. This was it, this was the moment. She couldn't put it off any longer. If she could at least shrug off the dress from her shoulders and put the gown on while sitting, there would be a minimal opportunity for exposure. Her chemise was simply not long enough to cover her entirely and not arouse suspicion.

"Are you there?" barked a not so discreet Mrs. Patmore through the door at that precise moment.

"Don't open the door, but tell me what you need," she bellowed. Mrs. Hughes moved away from the bed and towards the door.

This was her moment, when Mrs. Hughes was distracted with something else. She quickly shrugged it off her shoulders, and threw the gown over her head. She pulled it down as far as it would go, and stood up slowly, making sure she was pulling the fabric over her rear before it was exposed. It seemed to have worked. Mrs. Hughes was arguing with the cook over in what drawers she might find her dressing gown and night dress. It was an amusing exchange, really. Now that she could relax, she could almost laugh at the frustration being experienced by the Housekeeper. It was akin to her knicker-less undress session. It probably was not much fun explaining to somebody else, where to find your clothing and having your private possessions searched, regardless of how well you got on with the other person. There were some things that one simply did not share.

* * *

As expected, Anna was able to sleep longer than was usual. There was no insistent early morning knock on her and Mrs. Hughes' door. Longer than usual, though, was only an hour, as Mrs. Hughes' nervous energy did not allow her to have a full lie-in. The Housekeeper was already up, pacing the room. She was trying to be quiet, to not wake Anna, but, it would have been inevitable to not wake. She kept her eyes closed a few minutes longer, thinking of Mr. Bates and how he might be fairing in this ordeal. Had he already been visited by the Doctor? Probably not. The Doctor would be preoccupied with putting the samples on the train. He had said it himself.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Hughes," she remarked as she rolled over in the bed, facing where the Housekeeper now stood.

"Good Morning Anna, Don't hurry out of bed, who knows how long we'll be. It is still too early for any type of house call, so I should think it will take longer to debunk this preposterous isolation."

Anna giggled. Mrs. Hughes was in a good mood.

"I could say the same thing," exclaimed Anna. "If there is nowhere for us to go, then you should rest. You hardly ever do. We ought to take advantage of this situation."

"You may be right my girl," exclaimed Mrs. Hughes and headed back to the bed. The older lady propped up her pillow and sat up. Anna did the same, except she was beneath the covers and Mrs. Hughes was above them.

The Housekeeper was in a chatty mood. "I'm sorry about your evening. What foul luck to have."

"It couldn't have been anticipated. None of us could have expected it and both Mr. Bates and I are very appreciative all the same. It was a very thoughtful gift." There was genuine appreciation registered on her face.

"Well, I want to believe that you have been under some duress since his return and I thought it was appropriate since I didn't get you a wedding present, because…" Mrs. Hughes hesitated slightly. "… you know…."

Anna interjected to spare her any embarrassment. "Yes, I know. It was too late by the time I revealed that we had been married. Mr. Bates was already gone."

Mrs. Hughes couldn't help but feel guilty at having played a part in their separation. They had never discussed it and Anna had never defaulted on her responsibilities or levied a sour face against her. The Lady's Maid had an exceptionally generous heart. The Housekeeper realized that her willingness to help stemmed from her conscience. She had played an unwilling, yet damning role in his sentencing. If she could do anything to make up for it, like helping them now, she would.

"Through your happiness, I've seen your sad faces. I know you would like to be together and I am very sorry that the house did not have any accommodations for you ready. Hopefully Lady Mary can move things along."

"Yes, we hope to be recipients of a cottage soon, but even if accommodations were never made available, just having him back and out of that dreadful place and accepted here would be enough for me. Having a cottage, is another dream. I am a servant, I know what the reality is."

"It is not a dream, Anna. If there is no word, anytime soon about the cottage, rest assured that I will intervene. Something would be done. Maybe living together on a servant's floor is not ideal, but, if that were an alternative to the endless waiting, I would make it happen."

Anna looked dumbfounded. In the midst of the recent impropriety, she couldn't believe the Housekeeper had so much desire to help them. It was a very kind of her to imagine such possibilities.

"Thank You Mrs. Hughes, but I feel so undeserving after our recent behavior. Your generosity in the face of our actions is very kind."

"Nonsense, Anna. It has to be done."

There was a question Anna wanted to ask. "Mrs. Hughes, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Dear. What is it?"

"I thought you would sack us yesterday, after what we did. Others have left for much less. Why did you keep us on?"

"Let's just say that I believe you and Mr. Bates deserve to be happy and I want to play a part in achieving it."

* * *

At noon, they heard a knock on the door and Mrs. Crawley entered their room, followed by Lady Mary. They had long changed into day wear, hoping in their minds that release could come at any moment. It wouldn't do for them to continue in their nightdresses.

As self-assured and with much confidence in her voice as characterized her, Mrs. Crawley announced, "We've come to free you." There was a hint of silliness masked behind her assertive gaze. Maybe she thought this was excessive as well.

"Lady Mary, Mrs. Crawley, how kind of you to come. Has Mr. Carson allowed us to leave?" There was also a hidden desperation in Mrs. Hughes' voice. It had only been 12 hours, but she'd had enough. She was used to an active lifestyle and waiting, and doing nothing, did not suit her at all.

"I've spoken with Dr. Clarkson. He is a little busy with the situation at the Grantham Arms. I dare say the whole village is a buzz with the news of it." Very proud of being given this missive, she added, "Given my experience, he has allowed me to come and discuss with you the transmission risk. You could only be exposed if somebody with Tuberculosis sneezed or coughed in your presence, sending their fluids airborne. I've already spoken to Mr. Bates, he assures me that Dr. Clarkson did neither when you encountered him last night, so Anna, you would be free to leave the room as you have not been exposed."

Anna sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend to you, M'Lady," Anna acknowledged her mistress.

"Don't be sorry. It was Mrs. Hughes and I who put you there. I didn't expect you to attend to me last night or this morning, but, I expected your absence for a completely different reason." She raised her eye brow implying where she should have spent the night and with whom.

Anna smiled in response, but she lowered her eyes in embarrassment, as there were others present.

"What about myself Mrs. Crawley?"

"Well, it depends on you, Mrs. Hughes. While you were at the Grantham Arms yesterday. Did anybody cough or sneeze in your presence?"

"No. I spoke to the proprietor quickly, he was at the reception area. I arranged my business and was off within a few minutes. I encountered no one else. "

Mrs. Crawley seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Then you should not have been exposed either. As a precaution, both of you, if you feel the need to cough or sneeze, you should do so into a handkerchief, but, that is something that proper bred ladies, you two included, no doubt, already do, so, there is nothing additional that needs to be considered."

"Thank you Mrs. Crawley."

It seemed odd that Lady Mary would have come down all the way to meet with them just to witness their deliverance from this ill-timed and now thankfully brief ordeal. They now discovered the real reason for her sojourn into the servant's quarters.

"Anna, Mrs. Hughes - Mr. Crawley would like your presence in the library in an hour."

They both looked puzzled.

"Yes, M'Lady. We'll be there."

With that, the two ladies stepped out of the room, leaving them relieved. They could both finally put this silly episode behind them.

* * *

"You called for me, Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, Mr. Bates. This should be brief."

"Starting tomorrow, you will become his Lordship's valet once again."

There was no word that could explain Mr. Bates' relief. He'd been back over a week and there had been no mention at all of his employment. He was beginning to worry that it would not happen at all and that he would have to look elsewhere and uproot Anna, something neither wanted. Not now, not yet.

He was left speechless momentarily, giving the Butler enough time to interject once again.

"I believe that you should be pleased."

"I am, Mr. Carson, and I am also full of appreciation for his Lordship, yourself and Mrs. Hughes, for welcoming me back here, taking me on again, and accepting my marriage to Anna. You have all been very kind and I am humbled."

Mr. Carson did not want to talk about anything of this nature. He just wanted to get on with the move and finally conclude the latent situation with Thomas. Getting Mr. Bates back was part of the plan.

"No need to discuss anything further on the matter, Mr. Bates. Tonight you shall accompany Thomas to undress his Lordship, and he will turnover everything to you. Starting tomorrow morning, you will be solely responsible once again for his Lordship."

"Can I ask what will happen to Thomas?" Mr. Bates had detected tension in the house surrounding the Valet and was very curious.

"He will leave with a reference. That is all that can be said on the matter."

Mr. Bates turned to leave.

"Thank you once again."

"Mr. Bates, before you leave, I must inform you that Mr. Crawley requests your and my presence in half an hour, in the Library. Please meet me there."

"Yes, Mr. Carson."

* * *

At the appointed hour, Anna, Mr. Bates, Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes converged at the Library. Both Anna and Mr. Bates were pleased to see the other. Since their midnight seclusion of the night before, they had not encountered each other.

Lady Mary, Mr. Branson and both Lord and Lady Grantham were also there. Mr. Crawley stood by the desk, going over some documents. He turned when he saw them shuffle forward.

"Ah, you're here. Excellent."

Maybe Mr. Carson knew why they were there, but, one look on his face demonstrated that he did not. Anna surveyed her husband as well for any sign of comprehension, but, there was none. If she'd had the opportunity to attend to her Mistress, she would already know by now, but, she did not. No sooner than she had left to her room after being dismissed by Mrs. Crawley, she had changed into her uniform and gone upstairs to find her mistress, only to discover that she was spending time in the library with her husband. There was nothing to do but wait. Now she was here and the wait was over. A million possibilities flashed through her mind, from being summoned because of the alleged tuberculosis exposure, to her lost knickers being found and incredulously being tracked back to her. Every option flashed through her mind.

"Yes," bellowed Mr. Carson. "How can we be of service, Mr. Crawley?"

"I've summoned you here because, at the urging of my wife and at the request of Lord Grantham, I have found a cottage for Anna and Mr. Bates."

Of the million reasons that had flashed through her mind, getting their cottage was not one of them. It should have been the first. Anna suppressed the emotions that were welling up within her, trying desperately to maintain composure in front of her employers. She did not want to seem ill mannered or poorly educated. She couldn't stop smiling though, there was just no way that she could not reflect her happiness.

He talked for them both, turning to look at her briefly.

"Mr. Crawley, Anna and I cannot thank you enough. All of you," he said as he bowed to Lady Mary, then turned towards his friend, Lord Grantham to do the same. "We continue to be blessed in such an extraordinary manner and we have no other way to repay your kindness, except for our continued service and loyalty to your family."

"Yes, Mr. Bates, it is this loyalty that has propelled my wife to badger me until it was accomplished. We recognize your combined years of service and thus, I have strived to find the most appropriate property. It is in the closest building to the Abbey so that you do not have to trek to get here. It is currently occupied by Mrs. Berle, but we have set up to move her to the village the day after tomorrow. At that time, you may be able to take possession."

Anna spoke now with clear emotion in her voice. "Thank you so much. Thank You."

"That is not all. We have called Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson to confirm in their presence that you will be give two days off when you take possession so that you may install yourselves. You were never allotted time off for your wedding given the horrendous circumstances, so, we are affording it to you know.

"Thank you again. It is a very generous gift to us. We appreciate it very much."

Before you get too excited, I'd like to say something about the cottage. They were updated externally before the war, but, I visited Mrs. Berle yesterday and the place is not as kept as it should. The place may require that you pay some attention to it and we will need to do some other necessary repairs. Not too much work I believe…."

"We'll manage Sir, Thank you."

* * *

They had recovered their courtyard, at least for one day. It was a victory of sorts and Anna was very pleased at herself for being very swift tonight and slipping out undetected. Of course, it helped that Lady Mary didn't feel well and preferred a tray be taken to her room. She saw to her mistress early. Mr. Bates joined her a little later. When Ivy, accompanied by Alfred and Jimmy walked out to sit about, they were surprised to see Anna and Mr. Bates, perched on some empty crates, sitting very close together and with no intention of leaving. Both the scullery maid and the footmen greeted them, and stayed for a few minutes, more as a courtesy and to not seem so obvious that they would not want to share the space with the older couple. As such, they retreated gracefully, understanding that they ought to leave them alone. Everybody knew they were taking possession of their cottage the next day. It was fitting, that on this, their last night of residence within the Abbey's walls, they could come back to where so much of their joint history had transpired.

Now, they sat very close to one another, their fingers entwined. Mr. Bates' cane lay to one side. There was almost no moon that night and it was very quiet.

"Our last night here love." The valet whispered into his bride's ears and kissed her cheek, keeping his lips upon her, breathing deeply and sighing. The prolonged feeling of her husband's lips upon her cheek caused Anna a ripple of sensations from head to toe. It was a chaste touch by all accounts, but it was his touch, and she could still feel his hot breath upon her. It warmed her up, and she was ready for the move they were about to make. She was ready to satisfy him every night, to revel in his luxurious touch. She was ready to be the woman she knew she was meant to be. They had tried and failed, and waited patiently for their moment and it was almost upon them. She wanted to be his goddess, to drive him wild with desire every night. She was more than ready.

"Yes. Tomorrow starts the rest of our lives. I have dreamed of nothing more than to be with you for years now. I can't believe it is finally coming true." She let go of his hands so that she could wrap her arms around his middle and put her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. They were a perfect fit.

"I've dreamt about this for years too." John brought his arms around her and puller her tighter to him.

"Imagine, our own little cottage, where we can finally be together." She squeezed him tighter, evidently excited at her own proclamation.

"What do you suppose it looks like?" he asked, bringing up his arms to rub her back.

"Oh. It will be perfect, I just know it. There will be a kitchen where I'll make your meals…"

"…..and where I'll come to hug you while you try to get about." He kissed the top of her head as she chuckled at his statement. "What else?"

"There will be a garden with trees, a vegetable patch, and a lovely bench for us to sit and watch the birds singing on our afternoon off…"

"…..or where we'll watch our children as we hold each other…" He heard her gasp as he exclaimed those words.

"Our children?" She looked up at him with excitement.

"Yes, our children." He matched her excitement by raising his eyebrows and opening his eyes wide, and then took his arm behind her head to bring it back to where it had been resting on his shoulder. "Tell me more."

"There will be a parlor with a settee where you will read to me, while I mend something."

"…..or where I will steal kisses from you while we enjoy the warmth of a fire."

"I like the sound of that." She chuckled and reached up to kiss his jaw. It was a sweet kiss, but it sent a chill down his body.

"I bet you do. What else?" He kissed her temple lovingly and she shuddered when she felt his lips upon her skin.

Anna was beginning to understand his game. For anything she said, he would add something witty. His last addition was suggestive and she liked it. She could play this game and there were only two rooms left.

"There will be a washroom….." she paused to add suspense and pulled away to look at him with desire in her eyes "….where we will be able to wash in the morning before coming to work."

He looked at her with the same desire manifested in his and answered in a manner he now understood she expected.

"…..and where we will take baths together, at night, scrubbing the day's sweat and grime from each other's bodies."

They both sighed and closed their eyes, containing the heat that was building within them. They were in the courtyard of the Abbey and they must behave themselves. There was only one room remaining. John had started this game innocently, but, now, there was palpable tension between them.

"What else Anna? Tell me more." They were now looking at each other intently.

"There will be a bedroom…" Anna paused and moved closer to her husband, and continued when she was within an inch of his lips. "….with a large bed, where we will come to sleep at night."

Mr. Bates took the last comment, intent on following their game through.

"…..or, where I will take you in my arms, night after night, and make you mine all over again."

He closed the gap between them and joined their lips, in a deliciously slow and full kiss. It lasted forever, neither of them wanting to separate, but needing air, they did. They rested their foreheads against each other.

Anna broke the silence. "Just one more night Mr. Bates….."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites. We are now where we need to be. From here, the story can only take one path!**


	12. Ode to a Broken Couch

**So, there you have it. The chapter we have been waiting for. The couch incident was the one scene that inspired me to write this whole tale. Anna's unabashed laughter made me think there was another story waiting to be told. **

**Also, I didn't want to write down what we already saw in the story, but after starting, I felt it flowed better from the "You being in the room line…" So, that is borrowed from the show.**

**Thank you to Cherry88 for all of her guidance and fangirling. I could have been crueler and she stopped me. Anna and Bates owe her.**

* * *

They stood together at the door to their new cottage, keys in hand and clutching their belongings. An additional basket with cleaning supplies accompanied them. Their remaining housewares, those things they had purchased in anticipation of their life together would be brought tomorrow, as soon as they had seen the entire place. They weren't sure how they would find the cottage, Mr. Crawley having said that it needed some attention. At this moment, though, it did not matter. They were about to go in to their first home, the place where they could truly be alone and be man and wife. As long as they were together, it would be a palace.

He unlatched the door carefully with the key they had been provided. It creaked, but swung open easily. A little bit of light filtered from the small window that lay atop the staircase that was facing them. It was a narrow staircase with a side rail, leading to the bedrooms. From their spot in the doorframe, they could surmise that there were two doors on the small landing of the top level of the stair case, one on each side. They had been told there were two, so this made sense. There were also two doors on the ground floor, right before the stair case. They assumed one would be the kitchen and the other the entrance to their parlor.

It was not very big and it was a little bit dusty. The housemaid in Anna determined that it had not been swept in a very long time. Still, they hadn't really seen the house, only what could be observed from their perch at the door. Anna was determined that nothing about this house would sour her moment. She could sweep dust out of their lives. Dust would not be a problem. Nothing would ever be a problem.

Anna squeezed his arm in expectation and he turned to look at her.

"Our home, love. Welcome." He caressed her cheek lovingly and moved a few errant strands of hair that became dislodged during their walk to the cottage behind her ear. He kept his eyes firm on her and saw her beam with happiness.

"Let's go in love. Let's explore." Anna shifted from his side, eager to go inside, but his hands took hold of her wrist and stopped her before she stepped through the doorframe.

She looked perplexed. "What is it?"

"I may be an invalid in the eyes of many, and I may be challenged in carrying heaving things, but, I do believe I can manage you."

He started leaning down and he dropped his case. It hit the floor with a thud and he put his arm behind her knees, ready to scoop her up. She moved away before he could.

"Are you daft? What are you trying to do, ruin your leg permanently?"

"No darling, I intend to carry you over the threshold. It is the tradition."

"Mr. Bates, It warms my heart that you want to do this, truly it does, but, let's be practical. You shouldn't put wait on your leg. I'm fine if we don't carry on with tradition. I can walk across with you, hand in hand."

She reached for his hand to make her point. He was still not convinced and his determination was reflected as the muscles in his jaw tensed. He never did this with Vera, even though he wasn't injured back then. He didn't know why. He wasn't much of a romantic and he wasn't in love with her as much as he was in love with Anna. It was different now. It was a foolish tradition, but he was intent on seeing it through. His physical limitations had hampered him enough in his life and he wouldn't allow them to deny him this experience. Anna would always be practical, she understood what he could and couldn't be able to do and she accepted him all the same. This wasn't about his bravado and proving a point. This was about carrying her over the threshold, to the life he wanted for them, to the life he wanted to give her, including these romantic moments. He didn't need limitations on those.

"Darling, I don't intend to walk through the house with you in my arms. I know my limitations and I know the consequences of my actions. I will carry you in, even if it is within one inch of the door, so, if you want to make it easier for me, you'll drop your case and you'll cooperate."

He winked at her, but stood resolutely in front of her, blocking her entry. There would only be one way in for her.

He left her speechless and she dropped her case following his orders. He opened his legs as wide as he could for support and bent down again to scoop her in his arms. She tried to make herself light, fearing that as small as she was, she was still too much for him. He didn't groan, or wince, or demonstrate any pain as he swung her over the doorstep. He didn't even take a step. His waist turned 180 degrees from outside the door, to inside the door. Anna brought her knees as close to her chin to avoid hitting the door frame. As soon as she was inside the house, he released her by bringing her legs down and she landed softly, a few inches from the door.

"See, that was not too much strain on my leg and we fulfilled tradition."

She kissed his cheek in appreciation. She worried about him, but was still pleased. She hadn't anticipated that they would share this charming moment.

"That was lovely. Please don't do it again." She pinched his cheek to make her point.

* * *

The floors were dirty, the walls were filthy, and the windows looked like they hadn't been scrubbed in at least a decade. The curtains on the larger window hung without purpose. The lace was yellow from prolonged exposure to the sun. There were odd bits of furniture all over the place, including a large green velvet settee in the middle of the room, strewn with an assortment of blankets and coverlets.

It had been a surprise for John, but the conditions of the cottage quickly faded from his mind as he looked at his lovely wife in the distance. He couldn't help but smile. She was unfazed by nothing. The Housemaid in her saw through the squalor and already envisioned the possibilities of what this cottage could be. It was not a hindrance or an obstacle; she had faced far worse in her life. Thus, she set about quickly to move things about, organizing what was already there. The way she was moving around was unsettling John. After their many failed attempts, he had it at the forefront of his mind that they were now inside their house. There were no more stables shared with hormonal youngsters, or ant filled forests, or bat congested sheds. They were in their little shabby cottage and Anna had not realized the implications of being alone, together in their own space. They'd talked about it before coming here, how one of the first things they would do would be to finally consummate their devotion for each other. Anna must have forgotten, because she now looked as determined as ever to put order into their little space. He smirked as her movements reminded him that they had unfinished business that was a priority. He wouldn't let her forget.

Sauntering slowly towards her, she was unaware of the desire building within him.

"You being in this room is enough to make it nice."

She barely looked up, but his words made her smile. It was a sweet thing for him to say and she felt her cheeks flush. When she did put her eyes upon him, while attempting to fold a blanket, he was immediately in front of her. He had closed the gap between them very fast. Anna realized he looked the way he often did when they were about to be together, or attempting to be together, with raw desire in his eyes.

The realization that they were alone in their own home and Mr. Bates intended to make good use of the time excited her, but she could barely move, transfixed by his seductive appearance. She appreciated his boldness. He reached her and pulled the blanket from her arms, casting it to the side. His masculine voice beckoned her forward.

"Come here."

She giggled in nervousness and swayed momentarily backwards as he closed the gap that still stood between them. He put his arm around her back and moved her forward as he dipped his head to reach her lips. She steadied herself by holding on to his back. His right arm still clutched his cane for balance. With his raw desire evident in his eyes, he touched his lips to hers quite eagerly. There was nothing chaste, or gentle about this kiss. His tongue begged for access and she was ready for him, allowing him to plunder her mouth without any hesitation. They had been waiting for this moment for almost two weeks now and they could finally make it happen.

He pulled her closer, so close she melted into him. She felt limp in his arms, succumbing to the glorious feelings he was arousing within her. She felt him shift slightly and she allowed him to maneuver them as he wished. She didn't know if he lost his balance or if he was attempting to move them to the settee so they could be more comfortable, but the next thing she knew, they had fallen, quite ungracefully onto its flaccid cushions and the poor wretched structure could not withstand their combined weight falling at it so suddenly. By the look of it, she was certain it would have fallen on its own in due time, as its seams were bursting and those that were not close to disembowelment were frayed and aged. There were several buttons missing or hanging precariously, making the tufted pattern uneven and disconjointed. The settee had seen better times, many cottage occupants had likely enjoyed it, but now, they were sat upon it, in a lopsided angle, the legs of one side having snapped unceremoniously.

Anna's first reaction was to laugh. It was a surprise to be so suddenly pulled away from him, even though she had landed right by his side, her right arm still splayed alongside his lower back; his left arm, close to her neck, still holding her close to him. The falling sensation had been fun, merrier an experience than she thought probable. She giggled at the feeling and he looked at her in amusement. Their collapse had been humorous to him too, but, he was more surprised at her reaction than anything else. Her open laughs were contagious and he couldn't stop grinning. After a while, he wondered what she was thinking. While the situation was comical, he thought her reaction was too long. He could not imagine what had her so uncontrolled.

To Anna, their fall had been amusing, but another realization set in that was making her react in this manner. For her, this was not possible. Every attempt to be together had ended abruptly for one reason or another. Up to now, it had happened when they would be further along, having disrobed partially and having experienced the most pleasant of sensations, touching each other most satisfactorily. Now, as they sat surprised and shocked, she realized their zeal had been cut short after one kiss.

"Anna love, are you alright? You can't seem to stop laughing."

She tried to get serious, but another giggle attack came upon her. Mr. Bates looked at her intently, still amused, but slightly concerned for her sanity.

"Mr. Bates, we have had the most insane adventures in the last two weeks. I thought that in our little cottage, our little corner of the world…."

She was consumed by another giggle attack, but she had said plenty for Mr. Bates to catch on. He understood what was making her laugh so. She thought that this was turning into another interrupted liaison. That was not the case here, not if he could help it.

Taking advantage of the position in which they landed, he dropped his cane and pulled her closer to him, to where she was only inches away from him. He stared at her intensely, the same raw desire still evident in his eyes. They bore into her soul and it was enough to finally quiet her, to make the giggles subside.

"Mr. Bates," she corrected herself and added quietly," John," Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she intended to finish her sentence. "We can't ever seem to move our intentions along, to make it happen for us. We were cut off at the first kiss."

After so much laughing, it was odd that her face now reflected sadness. She was beginning to lose hope.

_Silly girl_, he thought. He reached forward without saying anything, kissing her sweetly on the lips. He pulled back enough to whisper in her ear.

"We're not going to let a broken settee stop us, are we? We've only just got here."

She managed a half smile. It's not that she didn't think it would ever happen between them, they had just been knocked back too many times. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, but right now she just wanted to embrace him; to be held by him in the most reassuring way. He felt that, and instead of kissing her again, he brought her head to lie on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. He wanted her to get comfortable again, to regain a measure of boldness that she had lost after all of their troubles.

"We have more cottage to see. Do you want to go see another room? I think it best before you set out to want to clean. Maybe we should see how big the task is."

Within a moment, they were up and out of the wretched settee. Since he was in his own home, he decided he could forego propriety and he hung his cane against the highest end and laid his jacket on top of Anna's coat which had also been removed. With less clothing, both felt more relaxed.

"Let's look at the garden. This other door must lead to it." The Valet took his wife's hand and walked in the direction of the door in their sitting room and pulled it open without much effort. They were barely able to walk a foot into the open space when the overgrowth started. From their position, they discovered quite sadly that the garden had been unkempt, the hedges and bushes unpruned. It seemed Mrs. Berle was not a very good tenant. It was a good size, long and wide, with some flower bushes and tree in a far corner.

Ever the optimist, Anna sighed and added, "We'll make it look beautiful, just you wait and see." Anna knew that it would only take a little work. Mr. Bates looked sideways to see her face and he could tell she loved it. Her eyes showed bright with the excitement of the possibilities. She had a way of seeing through the difficulties and finding something perfect in everything. He reached for her waist and pulled her to him, her back to his front. He wrapped his arms around her. Comfortable again, he could feel her settle in his arms.

"You amaze me Anna. You always find the beauty in everything." He kissed her neck and he could tell she became a little weak in the knees. She turned her face until she was looking at his eyes and gazed directly at him.

"Everything is beautiful, if you strip away the rough edges and the thorns, if you peel the layers and find the core of something, you will see its true potential, its true being."

John was taken aback, because in an instant, he knew she wasn't just talking about the garden. She was using it as an analogy to refer to him. He was like this house when he came to Downton. He was broken, full of secrets and sad. His were the rough edges and layers she had spoken about and it was his Anna who had learned to see through him, through his issues and inconsistencies and loved him for who he was. If she had seen through him, this cottage would not be a problem.

He turned her in his arms, holding her as close as possible to him. He wanted to say something amazing to her, something on par with the beautiful things she had just expressed, but he found himself without the words he wanted.

"I love you," was all he could say as he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb down her jaw.

"….and I love you," was her simple reply.

He brought her head forward gently and dipped his head to kiss her again. There was no urgency in this kiss, it was languid and slow and full of emotion.

They parted momentarily, yet they still held each other.

"That was nice," mentioned Anna as she put her forehead on his shoulder. "It's moments like these that I look forward to the most. I don't care if this is a run-down shack, I will be happy here as long as I can share it with you."

Again, he was taken aback with her adoring words.

"Anna, you leave me speechless with every perfect thing you say." He paused and with much emotion, added "I just want to be here with you too."

She looked up again and he reached down to kiss her. This time he deepened it, while holding her tight against him with one arm. He raised the other and massaged Anna's neck. Having her so close, heightened his desire. He yearned to be with her, to demonstrate physically just how much he loved her. He needed to feel her and moved his hand down, reaching for the top button of Anna's blouse. Anna's hands came up around his neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. When she felt him maneuvering through her blouse, she also moved her hands down and reached around his neck to loosen his collar and tie. As they moved together, relishing the sublime experience, feeling their hands and mouths on each other, they didn't notice the few sprinkles of rain that came down. It was only a minute later, when they came up for air, that Anna felt the first drop on her face. She blinked, surprised, as the unexpected water hit her close to her eye. Mr. Bates didn't see the drop, or hadn't felt the others and looked at her with puzzlement on his face. It only took a second after that for the skies to open up and for him to realize what Anna was reacting to. It was startling, for both of them, as they had felt the heat rising between them, keening their need for each other. Both individually, silently, had thought that they were leading again to more intimate moments, but the quickness of the rain, forced them to separate and to make their way inside. Mr. Bates bolted the door and turned to look at Anna who had stepped in first. The sudden change of scenery had set them back and they looked at each other.

Anna's gaze had evident sadness.

"First the settee, now the rain," Anna was going to interject something else, but Mr. Bates didn't let her.

"Don't say it love."

Mr. Bates had taken the opportunity to remove his collar and tie that had been loosened considerably. He dropped it on the settee with their other clothing.

As she rolled her eyes in dismay, Mr. Bates took her by the hand and led her towards the other side of the room.

"There is more cottage to see, let's go look at the kitchen.

The space was large and more outdated than Anna thought, given the refurbishments she thought had been done to the cottages before the war. It was more akin to the rustic kitchen she was raised in on her family's farm. The range looked very old. There was also a work table, a sink and a cupboard. It looked sufficient for them, especially since they would be spending so much time at the great house.

Anna moved forward to inspect some of the cupboards and saw another door. She had not noticed it at first because it had been to the right of her when they had entered the kitchen. The door, because of its placement, seemed to lead under the stairs.

"Might this be a larder, Mr. Bates?"

"I would think so," he answered truthfully.

Anna moved forward, curiously, as Mr. Bates stayed in his spot close to the entrance. She opened the door to a dark, small room. It was cool in there, its strategic location keeping out the sun. This was definitely a larder. It was small, but for a cottage, it was adequate. There were hooks from the multilevel ceiling, caused by the steps above. She gathered that these hooks were to hang poultry or meat. There were several shelves and some canisters that were placed upon them. She took a step forward to reach for one of the containers. She took it in her hand, expecting to open it to see what was held within, but at that moment, a mouse that was hidden behind it ran across the shelf, trying to seek shelter elsewhere.

Startled, Anna tossed the canister back into its place as she squealed in surprise. The mouse had startled her, not scared her. She had seen them before, even at the Abbey. The canister, though, when tossed back forcefully, provided to be too much for the shelf. It would seem impossible, but the shelf gave way and dropped onto the next level and as it did that, it was too much for that level and all of the shelves fell apart, burdened by the new weights that rested above them. All five shelves lay at the bottom of the dark room.

Anna had not expected that. When the first shelve came apart, the racket that ensued made her jump back and Mr. Bates caught her as he stepped forward, urged by the same noises to investigate what was happening. She turned towards him and she clung to him, willing her surprised nerves to calm down before doing anything else. He held her tight, and rubbed her back for support.

"What was that?"

"The shelves coming apart rather easily…. and there is mouse in there."

"We'll have to set some mousetraps." He was about to offer they buy poison, but as long as he lived, he would never buy rat poison again. Mousetraps would have to do. He hoped the same thought did not cross through Anna's mind.

"That was rather surprising," he offered as additional commentary to distract his mind off of his last thought.

"Is it really? Goodness, I can't imagine what will become of us, if everything in this house is falling apart." She looked up to face him. Her big blue eyes were questioning their future.

"I suspect we will survive. I once heard somebody wise tell me that 'we should make the best of things'. "He winked at her and moved his hands to cup her face. "I bet that we will make do, as we always do."

When Anna realized that he was quoting her, she giggled. She stood on the tip of her toes to tell him, "I am glad someone is paying attention."

"I will always pay attention to anything you say, love." Thankful she seemed to be composed, he brought her face forward and he kissed her again, deeply, with intent. Anna's startled state had worn off by then and she participated happily in the intensification of their kiss. She parted her lips willingly and allowed his tongue entry. They tasted each other completely, nothing holding them back. Seeing that she was responding, Mr. Bates moved his hands to comb through her hair, loosening it from its tight enclosure. Anna felt waves of pleasure as his fingertips touched her scalp. She struggled to keep her balance, going limp at every stroke of his hands upon her.

He was determined to not let anything else in this house stop them.

John's hands left Anna's face and hair and quickly travelled to her blouse. He needed to see more of her, to touch and massage her beautiful breasts. Thus, his large hands lumbered on the dainty row of buttons that adorned her front and surprised at his agility, managed to open all them quite quickly, bringing it open. He pulled at it desperately, untucking it, revealing Anna's tightly clinched waist by her abominable corset.

While kissing and never parting from his lips, Anna had also put her hands to use. She brought them to his waistcoat and within a few minutes, had it open and left it hanging, giving her access to buttons of his shirt. Before she could even start, John separated from her lips and dipped his head to kiss her neck and jaw repeatedly. Her knees buckled at the sensation. He knew that affected her greatly and Anna was left powerless, succumbing to his charms, almost a dead weight in his arms. She'd already struggled when his hands were in her hair. Now it was near impossible to concentrate. She needed to move on with the buttons of his shirt but couldn't.

When John tugged at her blouse to remove it from her, Anna reacted. She realized they were in the kitchen and it was filthy, and there were mice about. They would have to move anyway, it was not a place conducive to their lovemaking, not in its current condition.

"John, not here, let's move."

"MMMM?" Mr. Bates heard her plea through his exhilaration, but reacted slowly.

Anna pushed away for a moment, to make him react.

"John, not here."

"Where then?" He was still under the influence of her intoxicating charms and felt his head spinning.

"We must have a bed upstairs…"

Without thinking twice, Mr. Bates took his wife's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. They had stopped too many times in the last weeks and too many times today already. He was desperate to complete their intimacy, to show her how much he loved her. He wasn't going to accept another interruption.

They took to the stairs and within minutes, they were at the top of the landing. There was a small window that overlooked their garden. It was still raining outside, quite voluminously and they were thankful to not have been caught in it. There were two doors. There was supposed to be two bedrooms and a washroom on the second level, yet there were only two doors. They didn't know which one to open.

They looked at each other for a moment, anticipating that they would finally get to see their bedroom. Anna hugged his middle, and he tucked her into his side with one arm. Very animatedly, Anna started placing little kisses on his neck and shoulder.

"Which one?" he asked in a half lidded state as her ministrations were taking effect.

"You choose."

Responding to the urgency, John reached for the door closest to him, on his right side. He held Anna with one arm and with the other, he reached for the knob and swung it to the side slowly. They heard a snap and in the next second, John ended up with the entire knob in his hand.

"What did you do?" asked a befuddled Anna. "Were you too forceful?"

"I didn't do anything. I promise I was gentle." He disengaged himself from Anna and with his other free hand, he tried to jiggle the remaining piece, hoping the door would open. It did not.

"Try with one of my hair pins," said Anna as she took one from her hair, allowing part of her already messy hair to spill down. While Mr. Bates attempted to pass the pin through the door jamb, Anna pulled the other one, letting it completely loose.

It didn't seem to budge. He turned to look again at her, but he did not anticipate seeing Anna with all of her hair down, in addition to her blouse completely open, the ridges of her perky breasts peaking over the confines of her corset. He had been distracted by trying to budge the door and he was mesmerized by her. He was ready to forget the door.

"Now what do we do?" asked Anna with her hands on her hips, unaware of his building reaction to her golden locks.

Mr. Bates dropped the broken bit. "I say we do nothing." He reached for her hand and smiled cheekily. "We leave it for later. I think we have more important business to attend to."

Anna's passive face broke into a devilish smile. "I believe we do…"

No other words were needed as his available hand reached for the handle of the remaining door. He swung it slowly; slower and gentler than he had the first door. He was sure he did nothing wrong, still, a doubt regarding not knowing his own strength crept through his mind and he concentrated on the task, making sure this lock didn't break. They heard a click and the door opened.

Both allowed themselves to breathe, not realizing that they had held their breath in anticipation. Anna kissed John on the cheek.

"Good Job, love."

They both peered into the room. There was a small single bed, a little desk and a small cupboard. At the other end of the bedroom there was another door. They breathed a sigh of relief, as the room did not look as terrible as the downstairs did. It actually looked quite kept; yet, it didn't seem to be their bedroom. At least Anna hoped. The bed was too small for both of them. It was the same size as the one she slept in at the Abbey. It would be a disappointment if it was.

"This couldn't be our bedroom, could it?" asked a hopeful Anna. She looked around the room and saw another door. She pulled him towards it.

"Perhaps our bedroom is there….. and maybe with a bigger bed?" Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

Mr. Bates chuckled. He loved to see that she was just as eager to be with him, as he was eager to be with her. They didn't need to ponder anything further in this bedroom, thus, he reached for the door. With the same gentle procedure, he turned the nob and heard the door click. It opened an inch and Anna pushed through. It was their wash room. It was modest, small, and a little dirty. Anna would no doubt scrub it clean until all of the surfaces were spotless.

"Look, we have a washtub" exclaimed an excited Anna. It was basic, but larger than average. She had wondered if they would need to buy one.

Already missing the contact with his wife, John came up behind her and wrapped his arms beneath her breast. He lowered his head to kiss her neck and throat.

"Yes, and I see it is big enough for two of us."

"Two of us? Are you sure we'll fit?"

Anna closed her eyes, the feeling he was producing too intoxicating to say anything else.

He turned her around just then to kiss across her jaw. His hands, ever resourceful, found the top of her corset and pushed the first few hooks open. Feeling very aroused by his work, Anna joined in to open it from the bottom.

"Yes love," he responded quickly, as his lips were too preoccupied with her jaw. "The two of us. We'll make it work."

The thought of both of them in the tub together made her shudder and she quickened the pace at unhooking her corset. She shook her shirt off as her husband pulled upon her restrictions and it fell free to her feet. She stepped out of it and both the shirt and corset were thrown into the tub. Anna also pulled the tucked shirt from her husband's waist and freed it, pulling it down his shoulders. The dangling waistcoat came with it and both those items made it into the tub.

Mr. Bates tugged at her chemise until he had it bunched up and clenched in his fists. Anna stepped back and raised her hands, allowing him to remove it. Without much notice, it also made it into the tub. He immediately took hold of Anna again and he moved to suck and kiss her breasts. Anna reacted by arching her back, allowing him better access. His mouth roamed wildly, alternating between both rosy peaks. He held her with one arm, and the other, aided by his lips, massaged her nipples until he saw them transform before him. Anna was in ecstasy. She remembered how he made her feel on their wedding night when he bestowed so much attention to her breasts. She wanted more, but she also wanted the comfort of a bed. Their liaisons had been fun, serving to increase the intimacy between them, but, she wanted to see all of him disrobed, not just his torso. She wanted to lie beneath him; she wanted them to reach completion. She wanted them to become one, something they hadn't had in over a year.

"Mr. Bates, our bed. We need to get to our bed."

He pulled Anna's head forward by running his hand up her back until she was straight up. He kissed her neck again and Anna held on to his shoulders with one arm. Her other arm moved down, cupping him through his pants. He gasped at the feeling. She continued to rub him, not relenting on her assault. He moaned his pleasure, loving the feeling of her hand on his body. He had to have her now.

There was another door. It seemed the washroom was located between the two bedrooms.

He walked them backwards towards the remaining barrier. In the shadows of the washroom, they hadn't noticed that this door was actually partially open, inches shy of closing. John noticed this as he walked Anna backwards. Thankful that he did not have to try his luck with a defective handle, and not wanting to move Anna off of the comfortable position they were in, he wedged one of his legs through the opening and pushed the door, hoping to open it wide.

The next thing he knew, the door started to teeter. From the corner of his eyes, he saw it move and he had just enough time to gather Anna completely to him and swing them around before the door took its last sway and fell forward towards the bedroom, and away from them.

Anna, having faced Mr. Bates had been unaware of the door's actions until she heard the creaking and subsequent boom as the massive door hit the floor. She was now able to look over his shoulder and realized what had made the tremendous noise. Mr. Bates had swung her around and she initially thought it was another move of his to get them further along in their intentions.

"Why? What?" she started, still startled.

"It seems the door was unhinged and I tried to open it with my leg. It teetered until it fell."

"What is wrong with this house?" she exclaimed clearly agitated. The house had been turned to them filthy, with more problems than they expected and many things that needed urgent attention.

Mr. Bates understood her frustration. It didn't seem right that a house such as this, on Crawley lands, could be so decrepit that doors and shelves were falling apart. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, but perhaps Mr. Crawley was unaware. Maybe Mr. Jarvis had let things go.

"I now understand why Mrs. Berle wanted to live in the village. This house was falling apart around her."

Mr. Bates had to laugh out loud; Anna's cheekiness was very endearing.

"Well," he said. "At least, we now have access to our bedroom."

Anna gasped at the realization that the fallen door, was indeed within their bedroom. Then she smiled, excited that they were finally there. Mr. Bates led Anna slowly across the door. There was no way around it, thus, they walked over it, until they were within the confines of the most important room in the house – theirs.

There was a double bed that looked surprisingly clean and sturdy, with a brass railing footboard and headboard. There were two small side tables and a vanity with a large mirror, a tufted chair for the vanity, a large cupboard and a small bookcase. There was also another door, the one they supposed they had broken from the other side. Mr. Bates had chosen the right room when he had guessed. There was a window, and Anna moved forward to see out from it. He joined her, standing next to her. The glass was dirty, facing the same situation as the ones on the ground floor, but they could still see that from here, they had a clear view to the Abbey and the rolling hills beyond it. Fields of sheep and forests of trees dotted the landscape. It looked lovely. It was also still raining, a deep soak enveloping their little cottage.

Anna sighed. Even with all of its shortcomings, this cottage was exactly what she wanted.

"Mr. Bates?" She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I love the cottage. Even with all of the very obvious faults, I still love it. As long as you and I are in it together, I will be very happy."

He reached for her, until they were holding each other, their eyes locked.

"I love it too. Every day when we come back from the Abbey, I will love holding you in my arms, kissing you in the private of our bedroom, I will love listening to you laugh and giggle as the next thing from this cottage falls on our heads."

Anna chuckled in amusement, but quieted herself as she gazed into his expressive eyes. He was full of desire and love for her. They said nothing for a few minutes as they continued to stare at each other and you could almost hear their hearts beating. Even the coolness generated by the incessant rain outside could not quell the heat that was rising between them. Their romp through their cottage had keened their need, the kisses and touches experienced in every room of their new home helping them get ready for their big moment. They now stood, holding each other, partially disrobed, their upper bodies bare. The feeling of skin on was electrifying and Anna could bear it no longer. She wanted to feel all of her husband against her.

Regarding him intently, Anna broke the silence. "Should we deal with the door, Mr. Bates?" She hoped he said no.

"No, Leave it be."

With that, he brought her in much closer than they already were. "It's time for us to be together, love. I am going to undress the rest of you now." He said it so reverently, that it brought a tear to her eye. They had been close several times before, but it seemed that this time they would be able to make it happen.

He kissed her gently and his hands reached behind her back until he found the clasp and button that held her long skirt at her hips. It dropped when he managed to undo the fastening. Anna then copied his actions, bringing her hands to unfasten his trousers. They too joined her skirt on the floor. He walked her backwards until her knees hit the bed and she was forced to sit. She moved herself on her elbows until she was sitting in the middle, her legs stretched out before her.

Mr. Bates stood at the edge of the bed, looking at her with adoration. He wanted to see all of her body, that beautiful body that he remembered from their wedding night. Not the partially clad bits and pieces that he had put up with in the last days. He kicked his shoes off, hearing them land with a thud on the door splayed beside them. He quickly pulled off his stocking. He sat on the edge of the bed, at an angle, trying to ease some of the pain his now taut shorts were producing. He would have to get out of them very soon. Anna lay down completely. He lifted and bent her left leg. He was able to unfasten the buckle to her shoe very quickly and he eased it off her. He ran his hands from her top to bottom. He wanted her to feel as good as possible, so, he reached up to kiss the inside of her upper thigh, just above where the elastic ring that held up her stocking was resting. As he moved the stocking down slowly, his lips trailed the now uncovered flesh. He could feel her shiver. Soon enough, they had reached the bottom and he pulled them off. He sucked and licked her ankles and he could hear Anna moaning from further up in the bed. He did the exact same process for her right leg and Anna continued to moan. She was now only left in her knickers, as was he.

"Anna?" he asked permission as he put his hands on her hip. Anna did not vocalize her response, but one look at her eyes gave him the permission he needed to gather the edges of the garment in his hands and move them down slowly. Anna raised her hips to make it easier and very quickly, they were gone.

John shuddered at the sight he saw. She was gloriously naked on their bed, stretched enticingly, her body calling for him to come. He suddenly felt overwhelmed at the beauty presented before him and he stalled in his movements, breathless and emotional. It dawned on him that he could make love to his wife as freely as possible. They were in their home, on their day off. It was no longer a secret, they had no burdens to carry, no problems to face. The tide had turned in their favor. There would be no more interruptions.

Seeing that he had stalled, she sat up on her elbows to look at him fully.

Now that he had her attention, he silently and slowly pulled down his shorts, making sure Anna could see all of his actions. He heard her breath hitch when he was completely revealed to her. His arousal was very evident. She had seen him before, but, on their wedding night, he was careful with everything he did, not wanting to frighten her or push her beyond the realm of her comfort. By the look on her face today, he realized she didn't seem uncomfortable at all. Her devilish smile had manifested itself on her beautiful face. He couldn't help but follow with one of his own. His lips curled upwards and his already darkened gaze added an air of mischief.

"Come here." She offered her hand to him and he took it, not wanting to delay feeling her skin against his. He crawled onto the bed beside her. They rested on their sides, facing each other. Still holding his hand, she transferred it to her breast, encouraging him to continue from there.

"I do believe we have unfinished business." She hooked her leg over his. She could feel him pressed against her.

"Not for much longer," he answered and put his lips on Anna again, reigniting their passions. He tasted her again, his tongue exploring her fully, reaching every depth and crevice of her mouth. She responded equally, exerting the same effort within his. Anna's hands explored his chest, running her palms across the expanse. They circled around to his back and she rubbed there until she dipped her hands lower to press against his buttocks. She brought him closer to her, as close as she could. She was throbbing; a fire burning within her needing to be extinguished. She needed to feel him, she was desperate for them to consummate.

He was ready to have her too. He couldn't wait any longer. He reached down to feel her, slipping his fingers into her folds. She gasped in anticipation and stilled her movements. She was more than ready. He shifted slowly until he was hovering above her. He looked at her, about to ask permission, but, her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She was willing him to go on, for them to be together. With his knees he parted her legs and rested his body between them. He reached for her hands, entwining their fingers and lay them level with her head. Without ever losing eye contact, he pushed in, slowly until he was fully enveloped by her. Both groaned in unison, the gratifying feeling of being together overwhelming their senses.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked with trepidation. She shouldn't have the same pain as before, when it was new to her, but, it had been a long time and this was still a novelty between them. He wouldn't continue until he knew she was fine.

"All is well." She paused to catch her breath. "Please, I need you. Go on" Her week voice and half lidded gaze indicated to him just how he was making her feel.

He started a slow rhythm, moving in and out. Her hips came up to meet him at every movement of his, their cadence a perfect choreography, moving them closer to fulfillment. John brought his head to rest next to hers and occasionally they would steal hungry, breathless kisses. It seemed that every second that passed, a gasp, moan, or sigh was heard, a lovely chorus between them, heightening the sensations they were feeling.

Anna could feel herself starting to float, feeling like she was being transported to another world. All of her nerves were set ablaze and the waves of pleasure that were rippling through her body told her that her end was near. Within a moment, her husband's movements yielded results and she felt everything blacken around her. On instinct, she yelled his name. "John" and completely stilled her movements. He loved for her to say it, especially when they were together like this. He held her for a moment, observing the changes manifesting themselves across her face. From the desperation of their lovemaking, to the ecstasy he could see building up within her, to the pinnacle of her fulfillment, to the contented afterglow and peace, she was like an open book, and he could read her perfectly. She now looked calm and ready for him to continue and that he did. He started with his movements, feeling close to his end. After a few thrusts, he found his release, moaning loudly and gasping "Anna" as the same sensations previously felt by his wife, overcame him.

* * *

Completely sated, happy that all of the challenges that life had put upon them had been overcome, they lay embracing each other, on their new bed. It was stripped bare; there were no sheets on it yet. Anna had brought her linens anticipating they would want to sleep in their own clean set, but, there had been no time for that. They remained nicely bundled inside their bags, still at the entrance to the cottage where they had left them.

The rain outside continued to fall, tapping against the window, creating a hum within the room, doubling as a lullaby. They were sleepy and tired and the noise wasn't helping. She lay against his body, her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. He ran his hand against the expanse of her naked back. They ought to get up, but they could not tear apart from each other.

"That was wonderful Mr. Bates. I can't believe it took us that long to manage." She didn't even look up, still lazily perched atop of her husband.

Mr. Bates held her closer and managed to move just enough to place a kiss on top of her head. "Well, two weeks is more than what I thought it would take, but we have finally managed, and it was glorious, so, I shall not complain."

"We did have some marvelous adventures, though," she reminded him and giggled. "I rather liked some of the situations we got into. It was all very exciting." Anna looked up and placed little kisses on her husband's chest, but continued with her thoughts. "Poor Mrs. Hughes was probably half shocked at our behavior."

He chuckled in response, amused at their conversation. "I enjoyed our time together too. We definitely had fun. Even today was fun."

Anna made a mental note and started to recite what they had encountered.

"… a broken settee, rain in the patio, falling shelves, a broken door knob, a falling door…..."

"Many, Many things." He countered. He was now drawing lazy circles on Anna's back. "If, there had been just one more, maybe it would have been a sign for us not to continue. Maybe our run-down little shack of a cottage was trying to tell us something. I don't know what we would have done if that was the case…"

Anna looked up a little incredulously at his comment. "One more thing? What else could possible go wrong? Is there something else that hasn't broken?"

Just then, Anna felt another drop of water hit her eye, similar to when the rain had started and they had been looking at their garden. _Water?_ She thought to herself and looked up, wondering where it had come from. It was still raining outside. Was it possible? In that moment, a steady trickle of water came over them, splashing onto her and her husband.

John held out his hand to where the water was trickling and let it bounce off of his palm. Anna looked on in amazement.

"Mrs. Bates, I do believe we have a leak…"

* * *

**A/N: "M" is not really my thing to write, I really struggled with it, and there are so many fantastic "M" writers, so, I hope it wasn't too terrible. **

**Thank you for sticking with me, even though I threw way too many impossible scenarios at you. I really enjoyed writing this - Angst Anna and Bates are marvelous, but funny Anna and Bates are my favorite….. and I love Mrs. Hughes too. She is their #1 shipper. I tried to keep them all in character as much as possible, but married Anna and Bates are racy. We all know that, right?**

**I may write an Epilogue. I had intended to finish here, but my lovely editor suggested it. I am still thinking about it and if I do, it would be up in about two weeks as I am on the road again… I'll now go back to my unfinished stories before I come back with any new efforts. **

**Thank you for all your kind reviews and support; it meant a lot to read them!**


	13. Epilogue - Catalogue Confusion

**Hello, dear reader. This is it. I was not intending to write an Epilogue until Cherry88, my lovely Editor, urged me, so, I went for it. I was not intending for it to be M, but, ALKD successfully convinced me into writing it that way. She expertly reminded me that I had made you all wait too long, thus, the result is this effort that I put before you. It is long, very long, almost 12,000 words. To tell the story I wanted to tell, it could not be done with any less. I actually considered posting it as a one-shot, but there were too many references to the previous chapters to make that feasible, so, you are warned. If you need refreshments, go now. I hope that once you finish reading, I will have made it worth your while to sit for such a long time. **

**As always, there is a bit of an "adventure" or a "roadblock" for them and poor Mrs. Hughes is always in the middle. Enjoy.**

* * *

Anna's search for her husband commenced as she came down the last flight of stairs. From the top, she angled herself to see if she could catch a glimpse of him somewhere in the hall. She was pleased to have finished for the day, settling Lady Mary early. The waves of nausea that abounded her first months of pregnancy made her mistress quite ill, and she had been keeping to her room, avoiding dressing for dinner in the last few days. Anna had brought up a tray with comforting food, including some broth and mashed parsnips, the only things she seemed to be tolerating. Mr. Crawley, worried and doting, took over, pleased to take on the role of caregiver to his expectant wife. Anna didn't mind at all. It meant she could have an early night. Well, maybe not early she mused, she knew there wouldn't be any early nights for the foreseeable future. She and her husband were much too busy, getting to know each other, relishing in their private moments, still celebrating his release from the infernal prison that had held him. They were newlyweds and they were making very good use of their time together.

When by the time she made it down and had not seen him, she peeked into the servant's hall. He was there, reading a book, having finished dressing his Lordship for dinner. He intuitively looked up, sensing her presence. She was always as quiet as a mouse, hardly every making any noise, thus, it was amazing to her that he always looked up the moment she entered the hall, even when others hadn't noticed her. He never looked up when others entered. They had a keen telepathic ability, always knowing when the other was close by. She walked towards him, keeping their eyes locked until she reached her seat and slid in.

She whispered to him. "Lady Mary has taken to her bed again. I am free for tonight."

"I am not." His eyes reflected sadness.

"I know, but I thought I would walk ahead and straighten up the cottage so that we don't have to do that on our half day." She winked at him. "We could do something else." He immediately understood her intentions as he heard the deflection in her voice and saw the desire in her eyes. She was talking about what lay ahead in a few days' time, but, lately, the smallest thing set each other off. A look, a word, a movement would be enough to generate the spark between them. Their half day was set to be in two days, and he was already lusting for her. Rather than let anybody see into their little bubble, he suggested they go outside. He wouldn't be needed for another hour and could walk her to the courtyard's entrance.

"Let me walk you out," he whispered, agreeing to Anna's course of action.

He clutched a wrapped package that Anna had failed to notice on the table and led her to the entryway where he made sure she was properly warm before he escorted her outside. There was still some movement in the courtyard; so, he waited until they were beyond the courtyard's limits. He didn't need anybody overhearing what he was about to do.

"Here. This is for you." He handed her the package, very pleased at himself.

"What is it?" she asked as a sweet smile appeared on her face. Besides books, in the last years, she hadn't really received many gifts from him. She could really only remember the ornate hair accessories she had inherited from his mother's things and her wedding ring. This was surprising. She turned the package around, but nothing from the wrapping suggested what could be inside.

"I never go back on my promises. I told you that I would get you catalogue purchased knickers after a certain incident that involved bats…."

Anna gasped. "Mr. Bates, you didn't, did you? I had forgotten." She shifted nervously, waiting for his answer.

His mischievous smile was reflected upon his face, his lips curling upwards. "I did." He stood a little taller and happier when he saw her nervous excitement.

He took her hand, wanting to explain himself further. The light bouncing off of her pupils clearly reflected how happy she was. He expected she would be even happier.

"I didn't purchase them with my first salary because we were full of expenses getting the cottage set up, and I wanted to get you something a little more grand."

"What do you mean a little more grand?"

"Well, I got you the knickers, but they are part of an ensemble. I wanted to get you something nice, something to make up what you lost. It is for our nights." He chuckled a little, but added, "When I saw it in the catalogue, I knew I wanted you to have it. When you see it, you will know how I think of you."

She almost stopped breathing when he described it. For their nights? Goodness. She trembled in anticipation. She could think of nothing to say, instead, she gazed lovingly into his eyes. He wanted to say something else, so, she listened.

"Anna, would you wear this tonight? For me?" His eyes mirrored the question, a silent imploration reflected.

Anna could not deny him, not when his eyes communicated clearly the level of love between them.

"Of course, love," she stood on her tiptoes to whisper into his ears, "You'll get to see it, then you will get to take it off…."

A devilish smile developed on her face as she pulled away and walked slowly backwards.

Mr. Bates felt a stirring in his pants as racy thoughts and images of his wife flashed through his mind. He was almost undone when she added, "Don't delay, I'll be waiting."

* * *

Anna put the package on their new settee. She took a moment to run her hand along the velvet. She had done that now as an automatic gesture, every night for a week since it had been delivered to their cottage. It was blue, wider, and an older model, but very nice, finer than the green monster that had sat in the same spot before it. It thrilled her to touch it, and it thrilled her more to remember how she and her husband had made effective use of it already since its arrival. They happily concluded that this settee, while not new and brought forth from the Crawley attics upon Mr. Bates' request, withstood their more strenuous activities very well. It was a lovely addition to their little home.

It had been three months since they had taken possession of this little space. A lot had happened since then. It was not in as pristine conditions as they would have hoped. They had been warned, expected some things to require attention, but what they experienced had been too much. Anna remembered fondly their first day in the cottage, how they had suffered several situations before she and her husband had consummated their union. That had been quite the day, and the disasters only continued after their roof started leaking. Their curtains had toppled when Anna dared dust them and in his zeal to contain the water in their bedroom, while going down the stairs in a hurry, Mr. Bates had stepped through one of the levels, puncturing through into the larder beneath. It had been quite the eventful day and their spirits and energy had been much diminished.

They had been granted two days off, but when Mr. Bates courageously marched back to the Abbey the next morning and spoke to Mr. Branson, the newly appointed estate manager, he explained just how horrid the conditions within their cottage had been. Mr. Branson had come immediately to inspect and agreed that it would not do. The estate brought in workers to repair some of the damage and both Anna and Bates worked hard on the things they could do, such as painting of the walls and pruning the garden. Mr. Branson even convinced the family to award them another two days, as the amount of things that needed attention would not be completed within the time allotted. The effort paid off, and in the end, the cottage was transformed. Anna had been able to decorate with the linens she had prepared, and had even been able to make new curtains.

Enjoy their cottage they had. The novelty of intimacy between them had not worn off. The frequency with which they came together these days made the first two weeks after his liberation a distant memory. Those days when it took so long for them to manage made them laugh when they remembered all the challenges that had encumbered their reunion. Since then, no room or corner in their cottage had gone unused and Anna had received a much more in depth education of what terrific fun being married really was. Her husband was much of an expert and it never ceased to amaze her that there was always something new to experience or different sensations to be felt. Three months in and she could hardly remember what her life had been without him or without their time together. Anna was surer than ever that she had chosen the right man.

With only two of them in the cottage to make it untidy, the general chores were done very quickly. She expected Mr. Bates would be home in about one hour, so, she set a bath for herself. She hadn't opened the package yet, but she wanted enough time to primp herself, to make herself irresistible for her husband. Often, their late hours at the Abbey did not allow Anna to make any extra efforts on her appearance, thus this time was much valued, especially since she knew the kind of evening she could expect. Whatever gift he brought her, it was how he saw her and she wanted to make sure she could live up to his expectations.

After her bath and drying her hair, Anna headed to their bedroom and sat on their bed with the package. She surveyed around her, making sure everything was in order. The sheets she had tenderly embroidered lay upon it, they had recently been laundered and everything smelled fresh. The matching pillow cases accompanied them. Everything was as it should be, so, she focused her attention again on the parcel.

She unwrapped the brown mailing paper and a box was immediately presented to her. It was all very plain, but she suspected that it didn't matter. Whatever was inside would be beautiful. She was excited. It was her first gift from him as a married woman. This was it, the moment when she would discover what her husband had envisioned for her. It would come to symbolize their relationship, how much they had grown together, what they could look forward to in the future. She could hardly wait, so, she opened it and white cotton fabric peaked out from the tissues. Anna ran her finger over the exposed fabric. The texture was the same as the simple cotton night dresses she wore. Some had been given to her by Lady Mary, so, they were simple but pretty. She couldn't really complain. This was probably even nicer than those given to her by her Mistress. She excitedly pulled it out and after a second of shock, gasped. She held her breath, disappointment evident on her face. In her hands, she held the most hideous looking nightgown ever seen. It was long and with her height, it would likely drag on the ground. It was also very covered, reaching all the way to her chin. Not even her neck would be exposed. It had cuffs where her wrists would be and they would likely cover every inch of skin on her arms. The intricate design on the chest plate and seemingly feminine ruffles could not make up for how little provocative, ugly and matronly it was. Anna looked at the box again and found the most dreadful looking bloomers, the companion to this ensemble. This was his idea of knickers? It reminded Anna of her grandmum. It was something she would have likely worn, at least 20 years ago, before she died.

Anna felt light-headed. This was how her husband saw her. Yes she was naïve, but she had done everything in her power to learn, to satisfy him, to make him desire her. She had allowed him everything, taken the initiative as often as the desire came over her. She had sought to find what affected him the most, practiced and perfected her techniques so that their joinings wanted for nothing. In effect, she had done everything to keep the spark between them alive. She did not want to come to any conclusions, but, if this is how he felt about her, what did this gown really say? He would rather not bother with her? Having her wear it would help him abstain from any further activity? Did he prefer that she cover up her body? It couldn't possibly mean the opposite. There was no way that something so restrictive and old fashioned could mean anything else. Suddenly, all Anna wanted to do was cry. Was she living a lie?

* * *

John was extra vigilant walking down the foot path that he found himself on. He had taken the same route for the last three months, the time that he and Anna had settled into their new home. They usually walked it together, but tonight, she had gone ahead in front of him, preparing for what he hoped would be a most romantic night. He had to be a little more careful where he stepped now that he did not have her in his company.

He was excited to discover what Anna thought of his gift. He had taken great care to choose it. It was something modern and a little revealing, yet tasteful. The advertisement had touted that the fabric was so fine that a woman's silhouette was easily discerned through it. It was supposedly manufactured in France and the French had a reputation for making lovely things. John wondered if it might be construed as racy or tasteless, but it was sold through General Universal Stores, a very reputable catalogue company. They would not jeopardize their good standing by selling things that could not be sold to the general population. All that John could rationalize in his choice of garment was that the moment he saw it in the catalogue, it set his heart afloat and he could not stop picturing how his wife would look in it. The advertisement hyped it as a necessity for the modern woman. He wasn't sure about that, but, pretty it was, so he bought it. Now, it had arrived and Anna had it in her possession. He hoped she was not offended as she did not own a chemise and knickers set such as this. This would be a first. God willing, when he arrived home, he would be able to see her in it. He wasn't even home yet and a chill ran down his body. The anticipation was killing him. _Lord, let me get home quick_, he prayed.

Soon enough, he opened the door to the cottage and encountered darkness. That was surprising. He made it slowly up the stairs, and could not even discern a soft glow of light from their bedroom. Everything upstairs was dark as well. Had Anna fallen asleep waiting for him?

He opened the door to his bedroom and found Anna on the bed. Her back was against him, and he could not see her, but he was almost sure that he could hear the faint noise of sniffles. It was too dark to tell if she was wearing his gift. Panic came across him. Did she not like it? Or worse, was she ill?

"Anna, love…. Is something wrong?"

The sniffles turned into light sobs.

"He moved towards the other side of the bed, where she would be facing, but, the moment he arrived, she shifted her position to give her back to him again.

Now he was really worried.

"Anna, please tell me. What is wrong?"

Anna did not move from her position, but finally she spoke through her light sobs.

"Mr. Bates, I cannot believe that you would think that I could possibly appreciate a gift such as that, when you have explained to me that it is how you see me."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blast, she hated it. It must have been too racy, affecting her sensibilities. How daft could he have been? What made him think that he could pick out women's clothing on his own?

She continued. "You know I appreciate everything, would hardly ever complain, but this difference of opinion on how you view me has been difficult to digest."

"Oh Anna, I am so sorry. It was not my intention. I don't understand how I let myself be guided into that purchase."

He reached out to caress her arm, and she shuddered when he did. It seemed she didn't even want him to touch her.

"I know Mr. Bates… and I will get over it eventually, but, I must ask you now to sleep in the other room. I have set it up for you. I fear that the shock is so great, I cannot lie beside you."

His heart sunk. His beloved Anna couldn't stand the sight of him. How had he erred so deeply? He didn't want to make the situation worse. If he stayed, it might aggravate her further. He thought she deserved a night by herself if it helped soothe her nerves and took a few steps back.

"I'll do as you wish, love, but please tell me that you will forgive this foolish man his mistake?"

"I will, but not tonight. I'll see how I feel tomorrow and think upon it further."

"Thank you, love, that is all I ask." He stepped back completely, and made his way to the single room on the other side of the hall.

He sat on the bed alone. It was late, he ought to put on his pajamas, yet, he could not move. This situation was all too surreal for him. Besides the day that he had abandoned her, when Vera had torn them apart, Anna had never been upset with him. Not like this, not where she didn't want them to be in the same room, not where she had to explain herself through sobs. They had shared small disagreements before, mainly about how to decorate their new home or she had been cross at him when he had left his clothing on the floor the first few days of their cohabitation, but, nothing like this.

He needed to make it up to her. He needed to fix this.

* * *

"Mrs. Hughes, this package came for you." The Housekeeper received the neatly wrapped box from the Butler and a small smile appeared on her face. There was nothing like receiving one's purchases in the post. It was often a treat that she gave herself. She was not an avid spender, she was actually very conscious of where she invested her money, believing that she ought to put away as much of her earnings as possible for when she retired. She knew the Crawley's would take care of her, but, she did not want to be entirely dependent on them. Thus, when she sometimes pampered herself with a purchase, there was much more joy when it was delivered.

"What have you purchased Mrs. Hughes?"

The Butler was not traditionally nosy, allowing his staff to keep some of their secrets, but, Mrs. Hughes' past purchases, specifically the infernal toaster and the recent noisy vacuum cleaner, had caused quite a ruckus in their everyday lives. He would rather know now, than be subjected to any new technology later.

"Never you mind," she said resolutely, affronted by his questioning. She shuffled the package closer to her body, keeping it away from his line of sight. If he knew what it was, he would be embarrassed to have even asked her.

"Should I be worried?" he insisted, raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

She snickered at his question. "No. Not everything I buy has to do with the house. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go to bed. It is rather late."

She left him standing at the base of the stairs and not five minutes later, she was comfortably ensconced within her room. She gently kicked her shoes off and made to sit on her bed, the package resting beside her. It had been at least six months since she had indulged. This purchase was practical, almost a necessity for the cold winter months at Downton, when the heat did not often reach the servants quarters and she found herself very cold among the sheets. She had searched for a comfortable, warm and very covered night dress, something that could keep her snug. She didn't care if it was not pretty or old fashioned, she just wanted her old bones to get a good night sleep, the entire night. She had found it in the Great Universal Stores Catalogue that Mr. Bates had left behind a month or so ago. She preferred the retailer Grattan, but their catalogue options in nightwear were sparse and the options available were not what she was looking for. Thus, when Mr. Bates brought it in one day, she took advantage to try them out and was relieved to have found what she was looking for.

Now, the package was here. She tore off the brown mailing wrapper quickly, only to discover that the package had double wrapping. She was impressed by this presentation. The second layer of the rectangular box was smartly swathed in a decorative paper, very elegantly. There was a satin ribbon around the box. She was very impressed. The care in the presentation made her angle the package and discreetly find the ends, looking for a way to open it without tearing anything. Such a nice packing job was meant to be handled with care. She managed to open one end entirely and slid the box out. The logo for the company was printed onto the cover. She opened it and her night dress was further wrapped in a delicate white paper, such as the one she was used to wrapping the Crawley women's dresses when she helped them pack. That was indeed a nice touch.

She pulled away the white tissue paper to discover something very different than what she was expecting. She pulled it out entirely from the box and was perplexed upon further inspection. Great Universal must have made a mistake. The very short, very revealing and pretty piece of lingerie was not what she ordered. It was lovely, yet very daring. She couldn't imagine that once worn, it left much to the imagination. The chiffon-like material, decoratively intertwined with beautiful lace was oh so very fine, and also very translucent. It had straps and reached down probably to the mid-thigh, well above the knee. There was a smaller piece, knickers, made of the same material. She laughed as she imagined herself trying to put it on. The article was small, very obviously meant for a more petite woman. It would never make it over her womanly hips.

She studied the lace pattern and a pretty lace rosette that adorned the bust area. She then chuckled to herself when she realized there was a slit in the back. The pretty piece was already revealing; the sheer quality of the fabric not leaving much to the imagination. Whatever man was meant to see his wife in this would not need that slit.

She set it down and looked at the packaging again, hoping to discover what may have prompted the erroneous delivery. She would have to return it, as she really needed her comfortable night dress. This would just not do.

She led out a horrid gasp when she read – Mr. John Bates – on the wrapping paper. What? Mr. Bates? How did she have this box that was clearly not hers? Mr. Carson had given her a wrong package. That had to be it. Was it possible that two boxes had been delivered to the estate at the same time and he had handed her the wrong one? She sighed, reasoning there must have been one with her name on it, or Mr. Carson would not have handed her this box. If that were the case, she desperately hoped that Mr. Bates had noticed the error on the box he had been given. It would be embarrassing for him to see her night clothes. They were decent, but still, she didn't want any man imagining what she looked like when she went to sleep.

Then it hit her and mental images were conjured in her mind. This piece, this little item, was meant to be worn by Anna. Oh My, why did these things happen to her? A likeness of Anna, wearing this for an eager Mr. Bates flashed through her mind and she groaned. Please image, be gone. Anna was almost her daughter and she was married, happily, but what mother, real or adopted would want to see this? She let herself fall onto the bed, pulling the pillow over her head.

She thought that once the Bates' had been given a cottage, she would no longer have to deal with their antics. How she wished it was so. Now, they would have to exchange packages. If she were lucky enough that they had not opened hers, she still had to contend with the knowledge of what was in theirs. They would know that she knew.

* * *

Anna walked through servant's entrance to Downton Abbey alone. After hours of lying awake and sleepless, she thought it best if she just came to work early. She had proved in the past that the best way to get over heartache was to work herself ragged. She might as well do that now.

She knew it was wrong, that she shouldn't have left him at the house alone. It was not her way. She was not vindictive, yet, she couldn't face him this morning. Not yet. She knew that she would have to get over it, that she had pledged her life to him, and she loved him, so, she would do her best to be whatever he needed her to be. She just needed a little time to mourn the relationship she thought they had. Everything would be better by that evening. She, herself would not let this fester.

* * *

"Anna?" called John as he knocked on her door. "Can I come in?"

When she didn't answer, he pushed in. The room was in perfect conditions and the bed had been made. Was she in the washroom? The door leading into it was open and there was no movement or noise, thus, it seemed she had already moved downstairs.

When he descended the stairs and realized that she wasn't in the house at all, his heart broke further. His Anna did not even want to be in the house with him. Could his mistake of buying too racy a chemise and knickers set be penalized that harshly? He didn't understand. He hadn't intended to suggest anything by it. He respected his wife fully and had never done anything to insult her before.

He needed to fix this. He loved Anna more than she could possibly imagine and he could not stand to lose her. Life would not be worth living if he did.

* * *

Mrs. Hughes had walked by the entrance to the servant's hall three consecutive times and she still did not have enough courage to face Mr. Bates. She saw him sitting at the table, looking sullen. Anna wasn't there, so if there ever was a time to pull him aside, it was now. It probably wouldn't help either of them if Anna were made aware. It would be best if she did not overhear. Still, there was something holding her back. She did not know what was worse - the shame of realizing he knew what she wore at night, or living through his shame when he understood that she had seen and touched what he had purchased for his wife. There was no easy way out. No matter how she dissected the issue, both she and Mrs. Bates would have a very uncomfortable day.

"Mrs. Hughes? Do you have a problem? I have seen you dallying in this hallway for far too long and I never thought you would be the one to hang about without purpose."

She could not see him, as she was facing away, but she heard him. Mr. Carson… Why did he have to pop out when she was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible? She closed her eyes, realizing that if she did not want to give an explanation, she must act now. Mercifully, he had at least lowered his tone so that the others in the hall, mainly, Mr. Bates, had not heard it.

She turned slyly, "No, Mr. Carson. I am not hanging about without purpose. I was trying to make up my mind about something and I just did, so, if you'll excuse me, I must get to it."

Her cynical smile said it all, and Mr. Carson knew not to pursue his thought any further. He nodded his head and retreated gracefully. Now, she must act.

"Mr. Bates?" The valet looked up.

"Would you mind coming to my office? I have something to ask."

"Certainly." He did not look flustered at all; he was not expecting her to call him.

Not two minutes later, he was there. She couldn't help but notice that his stoic, but friendly gaze had been replaced with tension. He looked almost beaten. It reminded her of those days prior to his arrest when he had the whole world on his shoulders. Maybe he did know what this was about. Maybe he was fretting this conversation just as she was? She was about to find out.

"Before I tell you why I called you here, I must confirm to you, that I do not know of a way to make this conversation less unpleasant for either of us. You'll forgive me for being so direct or for the embarrassment that may be felt. If I could avoid it, I would, but it is not to be."

The valet looked perplexed. "I am not sure I follow you Mrs. Hughes."

"Oh, you will soon enough."

She turned around and pulled up the cover of her secretaire desk, revealing the very pretty box. Last night she had taken care to wrap it exactly as she had found it. It looked almost as perfect as when she had handled it. She had then woken earlier than usual to avoid any other servants and had stored it as quickly as possible. It had remained hidden and out of view until this moment.

"Mr. Bates, I must ask you. Did you order anything from the General Stores catalogue recently?"

She almost regretted asking, because the moment she did, she could tell that the question had affected him. There was something just not right. By asking him this is, if he had seen her purchase, he would have commented, but, he seemed very serene, and perhaps, a little sorry, not the embarrassment she would have expected.

"I did Mrs. Hughes. My package came yesterday." His voice mirrored what his body and eyes was saying. There was a hint of lamentation.

She held her breath. – "Did you open the package?"

He was very quick in his response.

"No, I handed it to Anna. She took it home last night."

She breathed inward. Part of her was relieved. Only a few more questions and she could get to the bottom of this.

He did not look too comfortable though, he looked fidgety.

"This is where it may be uncomfortable for both us Mr. Bates. You see, I ordered something from the General Stores catalogue as well, and I was led to believe it arrived yesterday too. Much like your package did. Only, when I opened it, it was not what I had ordered."

He looked like he was processing this information. She hoped she did not have to explain everything. He was a smart man.

"They sent you something wrong?" She sighed. He did not come to the conclusion she had hoped. She would have to explain.

"Well, I am not sure, you see…" She picked up the beautifully decorated box. "I think this is yours and I think you have mine."

She handed it to him and she wasn't sure what type of expression it was that had manifested itself across his face. She was sure that she could see a flash of confusion, followed by extreme happiness and finally, the embarrassment that she had been expecting. He stared at it for what seemed like a few minutes, even running his finger over the satin bow.

He looked up bashfully. "I assume you opened this?"

"It could not be avoided. I thought it was mine." She could feel the heat start to rise in her face. She must be completely red. "When the contents were not what I ordered, I looked at the name again and realized I had been handed the wrong box."

This time, his face reflected a bit of shame. He attempted to speak, but cut himself off. Mrs. Hughes was sure that he was just as embarrassed as she was.

He attempted again.

"Mrs. Hughes, in the spirit of the frankness that you have employed when we began this conversation, I believe that I must be direct with you too. It is not my intention to create any further embarrassment, but, my happiness currently depends on it."

He hesitated and she could tell that it was costing him much to express himself.

"I did not see the contents, Mrs. Bates did….. and… as a result, she is not very happy with me. I thought she did not like this gift." He emphasized the box he was holding. Whatever you ordered, contained in the box I handed to her, made her upset. You need not tell me what it was, but I need your help."

He paused again. Mrs. Hughes flinched when she heard the word help. This is what she wanted to avoid, prolonging the embarrassment.

"You see, she does not want to talk to me right now. It would help immensely if you were to hand her this box and explain the circumstances, just as you have explained it to me?"

The housekeeper listened to him and saw his genuine concern. Now she understood why he looked so sullen at the servant's hall. It would also help to explain the change of expressions she had just been witness to. She was not keen to get involved in a lover's quarrel. She wished he would just take his ornate box with its lacy contents and have her own box sent to her, but, seeing as Mr. Bates had not seen her nightwear, she felt she owed it to him to get him back on Anna's good graces. They had both been the unwilling victims of a simple error. Thankfully now, the repercussions for her had been slim. For him, it seemed, very damaging. He had bothered to mention that his happiness depended on it. She sighed. Why must she always be involved? It only took another second for her to realize that she was fooling herself. Of course she would help. When hadn't she helped them achieve their happiness?

"Very well Mr. Bates. I will talk to your wife today."

He flashed a smile. He stood to leave, depositing the box in her hands for safe keeping.

"Thank You."

Thinking that they ought to avoid any further issues, she quickly added. "Wouldn't you like to examine the contents? To make sure it is what you ordered and there are no further mistakes?"

For Mr. Bates, that was a little too much. She could tell that this finally made him most uncomfortable. He headed to the door and stopped. With his back to her and his hand on the handle, he spoke before leaving.

"No, Mrs. Hughes. Just tell me that it is pretty. That will do."

"Yes, Mr. Bates, it is very pretty indeed."

* * *

"Anna, do you have a moment?"

Mrs. Hughes had caught the Lady's Maid coming down the stairs. It had been several hours since her conversation with Mr. Bates and she still had not had the chance to clarify the situation. Anna had simply been too busy. Perhaps she was avoiding the common areas. If she was upset at her husband and did not want the world to see, she would have kept herself busy elsewhere. She often did that when the emotions of her husband's incarceration were too much to bear, so, she would have resorted to her old ways.

As Anna conceded, they walked into her private sitting room. When Mrs. Hughes gestured for her to get comfortable, they both did.

"I will make this brief. You have something of mine and I have something of yours."

"Pardon me?" asked a confused Anna.

Mrs. Hughes handed her the box she was meant to have received. "There was confusion with packages yesterday. It seems that our esteemed Butler distributed them wrong and I received one that was destined for Mr. Bates. I unfortunately did not realize that until I opened the contents."

Anna started to blush, beginning to realize where this conversation was headed. Might she have the wrong package? She silently implored that the horrible night dress was part of the confusion and not meant for her.

"I spoke with Mr. Bates earlier today. He told me that he handed you the parcel, but he did not see the contents. So, my girl, can you confirm that you have my winter night dress? I assume you opened the box?"

Anna couldn't believe it. It had been a mistake. Her husband did not see her as an old maid, requiring to be fully covered. A tear escaped her and she managed to pull a smile for the dear Housekeeper.

She nodded, affirming her possession of the garment.

Upon seeing Anna's reaction, the Housekeeper felt she owed it to Mr. Bates to intervene.

"Mr. Bates was very affected when I spoke to him. I seek not to meddle in your affairs, but, he was worried about you." For dramatic effect, she added, "…Immensely."

"Will you bring me my box tomorrow?"

"Yes," affirmed a smiling Anna.

Mrs. Hughes stood up. When Anna did as well, she gestured to her to remain seated.

"I need to discuss something with Mr. Carson, so I will run along." She reached the door and turned back to look at Anna. Mrs. Hughes felt good about herself and the outcome to this situation. That made her eyes twinkle… She felt mischievous. "I recommend you open that box now, then, perhaps… put Mr. Bates out of his misery?"

* * *

Anna sat in the parlor clutching the beautifully decorated box. If Mrs. Hughes had opened it, she had made the effort to wrap it up nicely again. The satin bow enveloped the whole of it and Anna couldn't help compare it to yesterday's plain packaging. It was a nice touch. The decorative presentation, which now also included the company's embossed logo amid a stamped paisley design on the top, heralded that the content was not ordinary.

Without further haste, she pulled the bow, allowing the lid of the box to pop off. Amid the protective paper tissue she saw a wisp of peach fabric. The texture was nowhere near the practical cotton of last night. The material was delicate, and she could see an exquisite lace pattern. She hurriedly pulled it out. She emitted another gasp, like yesterday's, only tears came with it. This was so exquisite, so very lovely. She had never owned anything quite as nice. Not even the few things of Lady Mary's that she inherited could compare. The tears continued to flow, but these were of happiness now. This is how he saw her.

How daft she had been to even think the opposite. She felt so guilty at her actions towards him. She had rebuffed him, relegated him far away from her and all along, he had done nothing wrong. She would have to make it up to him. She would indeed wear this, and make things right.

* * *

"You look very pleased with yourself Mrs. Hughes. Should I be worried?"

She really did not have anything to discuss with the Butler, she just needed an excuse to leave the room and give Anna the privacy she needed to look at what Mr. Bates had bought her. Undoubtedly, this would help mend whatever issue stood between them. Still, she did not understand what had made Anna so upset with her husband. The more she thought about it, she should have been offended by Anna's apparent reaction to the wrong box. Receiving such a warm and comfortable night dress as a gift should have made her happy, but nobody knew what husbands and wives discussed in the privacy of their own homes, much less an unmarried Housekeeper who spent her days locked within the Abbey. She wouldn't bother now trying to guess what happened, in the end, she was just happy that everything had been resolved rather quickly and everybody would be happy with their own packages.

Now, the Butler stood before her.

"Mrs. Hughes, I just asked you a question. Do you have a problem with hearing?"

She turned around. Here was the man who had catapulted her into the middle of this embarrassing situation. She looked at him sweetly, as if she were incapable of harming anybody and answered his question.

"If I have a problem with hearing, then you, Mr. Carson, have a problem with seeing."

The Butler heard her, but the way she said it did not correspond with the words he thought she said.

"Excuse me?"

She turned and walked away.

"Oh, don't mind me. Don't mind me at all…"

* * *

Nightfall had come once more and Lady Mary had experienced another debilitating bout with nausea. She was only at the beginning of her pregnancy, thus, it was quite expected that she would continue to feel the way she had. Anna was loyal and had attended to her all day, but, as had become the custom, Mr. Crawley took over caring for his wife and Anna was relieved of her duty an hour earlier than normal.

After the startling revelation in the afternoon, she had spent many hours thinking what she could do to redeem herself. She had been horrid and she hoped he understood the sentiments that had made her react the way she did. His gift to her was lovely and if she had received it yesterday, their evening would have gone much differently.

She had run into him, finally, after a day of being sequestered with her Mistress and all she could do was meekly smile at him. He responded in the same manner. There was no opportunity to exchange any apologies at all, not when they were surrounded by others. She indicated briefly that she would again go home early. She hoped that when she stared at him, he had captured the silent meaning in her eyes, that of regret and her wordless plea for forgiveness. His reassuring smile made her felt better.

Now, she sat at her vanity, brushing her hair and preparing for her big reveal. She dabbed scent behind her ears and on her wrists. She stood and admired herself in the mirror. It really did look lovely. He had chosen well. She turned to look at her behind's reflection and the fabric draped her very naturally. Her entire body, though, was revealed through the sheer fabric. This was not a night dress, it was a chemise and knickers set. That is what the informative paper contained within the box said. She wondered how practical it was to be completely exposed in this manner under her work dress. Other women wore this daily? She couldn't imagine it and just shrugged. She might as well use it to sleep or when she needed to arouse her husband. She wasn't that modern.

This was the first time she was wearing something of this sort. It made her feel very sensual and pretty. It also made her feel very daring. It gave her courage for what she was about to do and she needed all that she could muster.

When the door to the cottage announced his presence, Anna was waiting for him in their sitting room, wanting to make impact. She heard him take off his coat and hang it in the coat rack in the hallway. He didn't realize where she was. She had lain across the settee, very suggestively. She was on her side, her head propped up by her arm bent at the elbow. Lying this way, there was nothing left to the imagination. She owed it to her husband to heighten his excitement from the very moment he opened that door.

He entered the sitting room, attracted by the soft glow of the candles Anna had lit around her. When he saw her, he stood very still. His jaw dropped and his eyes were opened wide.

"Welcome Home, Mr. Bates."

Anna achieved maximum surprise and his cane clattered to the floor, his reflexes stunted by the vision before him. In the three months that they had shared the cottage, she had never greeted him in this way. She had been eager for him in previous occasions, but she was still demure in her approach. There was nothing innocent about her now.

As his body reacted to the vision before him, he managed to choke out "Anna."

She shifted until she was upright, resting on her haunches.

"Come here, John. Let me make your abysmal day better." She gestured with her finger for him to come forth.

He walked slowly to her, putting his hand on her cheek. His stupefied gaze reflected how quickly he had forgotten the terrible night she had put him through.

"Anna, you look…. You look….. amazing." There was deep desire in his eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder, then let his hand slide all the way down to her hip, grasping firmly.

"Shhhhh. No talking." Anna put a finger on his lips, keeping them closed. "Tonight is all about you."

Slowly she shifted her legs forward and stood before him.

She slipped around his back, passing the palm of her hand across his body. She took the collar of his jacket from the back and as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss the nape of his neck, she pulled it back bringing down his arms. She licked and sucked gently, moving back around his side until she was in front of him again. She reached for his collar and tie, starting to loosen them.

He had stood quietly, breathing loudly as her touch continued to affect him.

"Anna," he started, but she moved up to the tips of her toes again to quiet him with a kiss. It was slow at first, then, she increased the intensity. She was careful, though, she didn't want to succumb entirely to the sensations, as she would lose her focus. Right now, she wanted to please him entirely and she did not want to allow herself too many distractions. She pulled away as he cupped her breasts through her chemise.

"You're so intoxicating," he said and reached forward to kiss her neck. The combination of touches left Anna confused for a moment, but she managed to pull herself together. She took his hand off of her breast and kissed the palm of his hand.

"All in due time, love. We have to get you undressed first." She reached for his tie and collar again.

He moved to open the buttons of his waist coat, hoping to help her move things along. Anna stopped him. She took his hands away and put them at his sides.

"What is the hurry?" She gave him a smoldering look. "Allow me."

Anna remembered fondly the first time she had attempted a similar tactic, months ago in a barn. She hadn't gotten very far, allowing herself to become hindered by his masterful touch. She hoped to finish now.

She reached up again to completely remove the tie and as her hands worked, she moved to pepper his jaw and neck with kisses. She was quick about it and dropped them next to his jacket. Without removing her lips from his neck, she managed all of the buttons of his waistcoat and also pulled it backwards rather quickly. Her mouth started to make its way to the hollow of his throat, exposed now that the collar was gone. She rapidly moved her hands opening buttons and her kisses followed down the expanse of chest that was made available to her.

Not knowing what to do with his hands, John held her head. He wove his hands through her tresses, feeling the silky strands caress his fingers as she moved slowly downward.

Her hands pulled the tucked shirt out. She pushed it backwards. Her hands ran the length of his entire body. She continued to kiss his chest wildly. When she reached his nipples, she sucked them and ran her tongue against them. She could hear him shudder. She continued this assault for several minutes until his hands reached down to her neck and he pulled her head towards him. He was desperate to kiss her and he brought her forward.

Their lips met again. No sooner that he felt her warm mouth against his, his tongue begged for entry and she relented. She opened wide and they tangled together. Her hands ran through his hair, loosening it from its pomade prison. His hands found her hips and brought her against him. She could feel his arousal. Her hands made their way down from his hair, down his chest and when he least expected it; she cupped him with both hands.

His very audible moan, set against her mouth, allowed their lips to separate and she moved from his lips, setting a trail downwards. Her hands left him and found the buttons of his pants. Although she did not want him to touch her, he could not stop himself and he reached down and cupped her breasts again. Instinctively she arched back and his lips sought them out. Through the sheer fabric, he licked and sucked and she all but lost her breath. She struggled to retain her composure as her hand gripped the outer edge of both his pants and his shorts. His head shifted to give attention to her other breast and this movement of space allowed her movement in her hands again. She pushed both down past his hips.

When he felt his manhood had been freed and was now quite erect, he momentarily stopped his assault on her breasts. Anna completed her seduction, by pulling his pants and shorts all the way to the bottom and moving her hands back up to pay attention to what had been exposed. One of her hands massaged his testicles and the other surrounded his length. She looked up to see him and his eyes were half lidded and his breathing was erratic. She was making good progress.

She noticed he was having trouble keeping on his feet. Either his leg, or her ministrations, was making it harder for him to maintain his balance.

"I think it is time for you to take a seat, John. We need to get you off of that leg and more comfortable."

She let go of her assault and grabbed his shoulders, positioning him in front of the settee. She pushed him down, gesturing for him to sit. He leaned against the back rest. Anna kneeled in front of him and smiled lovingly. He answered her with a devilish grin of his own and he reached for her own shoulders, bringing her forward so that their lips could meet in another desperate kiss. She met his fervor, and then exceeded his as her own tongue explored him. She controlled him and the situation. Touching him had aroused her as well and she was relishing the feel of their passions as they combined. Still, she had a mission and she slowed down until she could separate herself slowly. When she opened her eyes, he had opened his as well and all she could see was his intense desire and an imploration for her to continue. He looked like he was enjoying her work. She was very pleased with herself, but she was not done. She was far from it.

She reached down his leg, tentatively, caressing the jagged scars that were now displayed across his knee. She kissed them with much love. She always made it a point to do that and look at him, making sure he understood that she would never be put off by his infirmity. She accepted every inch of him, completely. It had shaped who he was and she loved those scars all the more for it. Quickly after, she took off his shoes and pulled down his stockings until she had him completely naked.

She pulled herself back and then she started.

She wasn't sure that he expected this; so, when her mouth came down to envelop him, his hands reached for her head. She had only tried this once before, when they were experimenting. It had taken her a while to feel comfortable enough to attempt it. He had stopped her, explaining that he never expected her to do anything that she was not comfortable with, including this. She felt she had to at least try, especially after he had done something very similar to her. To say that had been a shock would be putting it lightly. When his own mouth came down on her, it was strange, but glorious. She had enjoyed it the times he had attempted it. When he stopped her from reciprocating, she didn't continue, embarrassed that she might be doing it wrong. This time, though, she wouldn't be stopped by her nervousness. The sexy and revealing chemise had empowered her and given her the courage she had lacked the last time. She also remembered back when they were in the bat infested cottage, he had pleasured her and she had never quite found the way to repay him, even when that night, when they were being quarantined and he was bidding her farewell, she had pledged to do so. Tonight would be that night.

"Anna, you don't have to."

She pulled away for a moment to give him a smoldering look.

"I know I don't have to do anything. You've told me before. I am doing this because I want to. So, sit back and enjoy."

Her face angled down again and she went back to where she had stopped. She licked and sucked as her hands formed a ring and rand down his length. His hands reached out against the sofa, in an attempt to brace himself. For an amateur, she was making strides in developing a growing pleasure. She was very thorough.

His deep groaning alerted Anna that she was doing something right. Then she heard him.

"Anna, please."

Startled, she looked up.

"I won't last long. You've done too good a job."

"Good, then let it come." She reached down again, intent on continuing.

"No, please." Before she could engage her mouth again, she looked up. "I want you with me. I am desperate for you. I want to feel you, touch you, and look you in the eye." His hand reached down for hers, dislodging it from the hold she had on him. With the other, he cupped her cheek. "You look too amazing to waste it only on me. Tonight, I want to be inside you." He reached forward and kissed her sweetly, then whispered, "You're gorgeous my sweet, won't you come up here so I can see you?"

She kissed him back, then stood up, relenting to his request.

His hands made their way to her waist, and then reached under the chemise to find the edge of her knickers. He slowly pulled them down until she was free of them. She put her hands on the hem of the upper part, but he brought her forward.

"Leave it, love, I can see and touch all of you anyway."

He guided her to where she needed to be and she took him in swiftly. They moaned collectively as they felt each other come together. They were both sufficiently aroused, Anna having done a magnificent job on him. She felt everything she did to him keenly on herself as well and she was ready. There was no delay, no need to prepare the other. They needed to reach completion now. She held on to his shoulders as he gripped her hips, keeping her in place. Their lips met once again fervently and Anna started to move, with a rhythm that was now known to both of them. Slow at first, then an increase in intensity. Their lips separated and as their movements became more frenzied and the feelings within them started to grow, they continued to gaze at each other. John could tell she was close by the moans and pleas that were coming from her and he brought his hand down, reaching for her most sensitive area, massaging her, making sure she was as fulfilled as he would be. Anna could read adoration mixed with pleasure in his eyes; he found an equal measure of both in hers.

Their hearts and minds were of one and now their bodies were too. Anna shuddered first, gripping his shoulder tightly and he followed in that same second. They reached their pinnacle together and as they rode the wave of pleasure that engulfed them, their arms came round to hold each other. Panting and sweaty from their exertions, they remained connected, Anna against him. Time stood still as neither seemed intent in breaking that bond, in parting from each other.

* * *

John had shifted to lie across the settee. It was a little too small for him, but he lay across it anyway, supporting his head on the armrest. His feet went over the other edge slightly. Anna was able to lie comfortably on top of him. He thought her weight on him in his current position might hamper his leg, but it seemed not to be a bother. They were very snug and he loved to have her like this.

"That was quite a treat, love." From his position, he managed to kiss her head. He held her close and the palm of his hand, slowly traced its way from her neck to her bottom in a slow fashion. "After yesterday, I didn't expect that."

Anna knew she must make verbal amends, even when she was sure her seduction had helped heal the pain she had caused him earlier.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Bates. You didn't deserve yesterday's grief. No matter how horrible the first gift was, I should not have reacted that way."

"I was very worried, love. I thought I had insulted you, but you saw that it was all a mistake." He touched the fabric of her chemise and ran his finger down the indentation of lace that held the pieces together.

"It's very beautiful Mr. Bates. I cried when I saw it. I don't think I have ever owned something so lovely."

"I want you to have nothing but beautiful things, worn by yourself first. Even though Lady Mary is kind to give you things, every once in a while, I hope to surprise you with something completely new and beautiful and yours. You deserve everything Anna. "

"You'll spoil me." She turned her head to plant little kisses on his chest.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"I must know."

"Know what?"

"I need to know why you were so upset last night. What was in Mrs. Hughes' parcel that made you cry and think ill of me? It broke my heart to see you in pain."

She sighed.

"I'm so sorry about how I made you feel. It was stupid of me. I shouldn't have shunned you."

"Anna, you had never shunned me before. Whatever went through your head worries me. I am no worse off for having slept on my own, but you, your feelings, they concern me. Can you tell me what made you cry so?"

She sighed. He would probably think her foolish, yet, he had a right to know.

"I was excited to open the parcel. It was a nightdress with bloomers. It was so hideous, restrictive, covered and very matronly. I thought for sure you were turned off by me. I allowed myself to think that you no longer wanted to see any of me…..Especially, since you emphasized that it was how you saw me."

Him, turned off by Anna? Impossible. It would be more likely that she would be turned off by him, than he ever of her. He would be getting old and his body would begin to sag and he would develop more wrinkles. She, on the other hand, was full of youth, beauty and exuberance. He would probably be dead before her body ever changed into something different and even if he lived past his prime, he wasn't sure he would ever be tired of her. It wasn't about her body or his. They shared a connection that transcended the physical. It was preposterous, but he understood. The way the situation presented itself, it was impossible for her not to think that.

"Look at me, Anna."

She craned her neck to see him.

"I am so sorry that even for a day you could think that I would ever tire of you, or be put off by you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You give me life and a will to live, every single day. I owe you so much and I am honored that you would want to be with me."

There were tears of joy that he saw had escaped her eyes. He rarely opened his heart to her. He was known to be a man of few words, but, he needed to reassure her after yesterday. Just as stoic as he was, she was a pillar of fortitude. To have seen her so deflated, meant he had to make an extra effort, regardless of how little he usually said.

"When I said that the package represents how I see you, it was true. I see you as sensual, yet naïve, delicate, but demanding, and overall beautiful, both in body and soul."

Although in an awkward position, he managed to shift his head alongside hers and capture her lips in a long, slow, fulfilling kiss; one that conveyed the depth of his love and admiration for her. His hand had come up to cup her cheek and the other held her head at the neck to sustain her position. It went on forever, rekindling the feelings of lust and desire they had just managed to quell a few moments earlier.

"I love you Mrs. Bates." He separated their lips and looked at her again.

"You could be wearing burlap, laundry sacks, or whatever that hideous nightgown looked like and I would always desire you."

Anna chuckled.

"Really?" she started peppering little kisses on his jaw and neck.

"Yes, really."

John was surprised when Anna moved off of him. She had her devilish grin plastered on her face. He followed her half naked self around the room and was even more perplexed when she seemed to leave. She turned to him briefly. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

As he lay on the settee still completely naked, he heard her steps go up the stairs and heard her above, in their room, moving about. After what seemed like a few minutes, he heard her steps coming back down. She stopped short of the door to the parlor. He shifted and became upright, sitting properly.

"Mr. Bates?" she called coquettishly. He was very curious as to what she was doing. "I'm coming." He guessed she wanted him to focus on the door, because in the next instant, she came back wearing the most hideous nightdress he had ever seen. She posed against the door, her arms raised above her, with a mock seductive grin. She was striving for maximum impact again and she achieved it. Was she testing him? He had only just said that she could be wearing a laundry sack and he would desire her. A laundry sack would have been better. He absolutely thought this was worse. No wonder she wouldn't talk to him last night. He wouldn't have talked to himself either. It was the most unromantic, desire-killing, sleep inducing garment he had ever encountered.

"Mr. Bates, I'm feeling quite ready for another go…" She sauntered in, slowly and seductively, even when the massive gown enveloped her petite little body. She was trying too hard. She was most obviously making a joke out of this.

She reached him and even through his horror, kissed him deeply. Her hands ran over the length of his body. Oh God, she was trying to seduce him in that. He couldn't handle it anymore and started chuckling. She moved back a few inches.

"What is it, John?" The glint in her eyes showed bright. "Am I not seductive enough in this?" She cupped herself through the rather large chest plate and ruffles and at that moment, she couldn't stop chuckling herself. She joined him in laughing. She started rubbing herself all over. It was mock seduction, but it was having a positive effect. The more she rubbed, the more she laughed and the more he did too. Soon enough, he stood up, coming towards her and enveloping her in his arms. They were quite the stark contrast - him completely naked, Anna covered from chin downwards.

The dress was hideous, but he meant what he had said. It was not about her body, lovely as it was. His desire was for her. The beautiful, taunting and teasing creature she had just become. In any version, he would always want her.

"Mrs. Bates, if you are ready for another go, I am going to have to get you out of this." He kissed her lips, lovingly. "Without haste, I might add."

She pulled away from his grip and moved towards the door still sporting a mischievous look. "You'll have to catch me." She darted away towards the stairs, eager to share in a different experience. He followed behind slowly and eventually caught up with her and cornered her in their bedroom. With her back against the wall and his towering presence in front of her, she managed to ask, "Can we manage with me wearing this?"

Of course he could. The days of interruption were long behind them.

"Yes, we can manage."

* * *

(Epilogue to the Epilogue)

The next morning, Mrs. Hughes was already in her sitting room tending to something important when Anna and Mr. Bates let themselves in through the servant's doorway. Mrs. Hughes saw as Mr. Bates winked at his wife and walked away. Anna approached her, with guilt written all over her face. She did not have the package she was expecting with her.

Anna spoke somewhat contritely.

"Mrs. Hughes? About the nightgown….. We're going to have to get you a new one. There was a little accident….

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I have had immense fun writing this and I hope to one day come up with another funny story. I have enjoyed making you laugh and if I did, please let me know.**

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites and for all the lovely reviews. I had many guest reviewers who I would have loved to thank personally and a couple of folks who have their PM feature disabled. If I didn't thank you personally, it is because of this.**

**I have posted a visual aid on my TUMBLR account with a picture of each garment described in my story. I actually found the lingerie before I started to write this. FF did not allow me to publish the direct link and then I couldn't figure out way around it, so, for those of you who don't have TUMBLR sorry. I am world-traveling-chilikraut.**

**I am now diligently working to finish posting How the Story Unfolds and Swallow Song.**


End file.
